The new world
by Dannitalove
Summary: Han pasado 16 años desde la llegada a la Tierra de Victoria y Jack. Descubrirán sus hijos la verdad que sus padres han intentado mantener en secreto todos estos años?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**Erik P.O.V**

Me llamo Erik, tengo 17 años y vivo en la ciudad de Nueva York con mi familia. No tengo muchos recuerdos de mis primeros años de vida, ni fotos ni videos que confirmen mi existencia antes de los casi tres años. Sin embargo, mis padres aseguran que tanto mi hermana como yo nacimos en esta ciudad. Vivimos en un lujoso ático que mi padre Christian compró cuando era mucho más joven, pero que tuvo que reformar cuando nosotros llegamos al mundo. No me podía quejar... poca gente podía presumir de vivir en un lugar tan privilegiado.

Mi madre es Victoria, trabaja como profesora particular de español y además da clases de Taekowndo en una academia a tres manzanas de nuestro edificio. Mi padre Jack, trabaja con ella en la academia y de vez en cuando da clases de guitarra en un estudio privado que montó hace unos años. La última pieza del puzzle se completa con mi otro padre, Christian, que dirige una importante discográfica del país además de ser compositor.

Hoy en día es muy común que las parejas se divorcien y que los hijos se acostumbren a tener varios padres o madres, sobretodo en América, sin embargo, el caso de mi familia es algo más complicado. Mis dos padres viven con mi madre en una especie de "poligamia", aunque a todas luces mi padre Jack es el que ejerce el papel de marido, dado que Christian se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo viajando de un lado a otro y se puede pasar semanas sin aparecer por casa.

Mi hermana Eva y yo estudiamos en uno de los institutos más pijos de toda la ciudad, porque mi madre se ha empeñado en que recibamos la mejor educación posible para poder tener un buen futuro después. Allí la gente no es demasiado tolerante y aunque tengo muy buenos amigos, el asunto de mis dos padres es algo que prefiero reservar para mí.

Este es mi último año, y aunque no tengo muy claro que haré después de acabar los estudios, no veo la hora de abandonar esa prisión de una vez por todas. Mi hermana tiene dos años menos que yo, no obstante fue adelantada un curso en primaria y ahora estudia en un curso menor que el mío. El hecho de que esté en clase con gente mayor que ella, sumado a que es una persona muy introvertida, han dado como resultado que se convierta en una especie de bicho raro dentro del instituto y que no tenga apenas amigos, por no decir ninguno. Pero sinceramente no creo que eso le moleste... es una chica muy rara y creo que disfruta más de la soledad que de la compañía de la gente. En ese sentido me recuerda mucho a Christian, su padre biológico, los dos comparten un vínculo muy especial y aunque son solitarios por naturaleza, disfrutan juntos de su compañía siempre que él vuelve de sus viajes o cuando tiene tiempo libre.

Se podría decir que llevo una vida completamente normal y sin sobresaltos como cualquier otro adolescente de la ciudad, o al menos eso pensaba yo. Sin embargo ahora todo es diferente, lo que creía imaginario se ha vuelto real y extraño, cambiando mi vida y la de mi familia de forma radical. Siempre me quejé de la monotonía de la vida en la ciudad, pero sabiendo lo que sé, en estos momentos no hay nada que más de desee que la tranquilidad y seguridad que la Tierra nos proporciona.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

- niñoooooooossss! Venga, dense prisa que van a perder el autobús – nos gritó mi madre desde la cocina.

- Buenos días mama – le contesté dándole un beso en la mejilla,- que tal has dormido?

- Muy bien cariño, pero venga, no te enrolles y come, que eres como tu padre – me dijo sonriendo ampliamente,- a ti te dejo solo y acabas hablando hasta con una servilleta.

Como contestación le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas tan parecidas según ella a las de mi padre.

- Oye Eva se te pegaron las sábanas o qué? – piqué a mi hermana que venía con cara de mala leche a sentarse a mi lado.

- Vete un poquito a la mierda – me contestó fulminándome con una de sus miradas de hielo.

- Va, va, tranquilitos los dos y venga a darse prisa que en 15 minutos tenéis que iros – dijo mama acariciándole la cabeza a Eva, mientras ésta untaba las tostadas con sumo cuidado en el pan.

- Buenos días familia!- gritó mi padre apareciendo desde el pasillo

- Buenos para quien los tenga – de nuevo Eva usó sus dotes de sociabilidad y encanto para responder a los buenos días de Jack.

- Vaya princesa, hoy nos hemos levantado con el pie contrario no?- se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Ella no conoce otra forma de levantarse – le indiqué a mi padre guiñándole un ojo, a lo que me contestó revolviéndome el pelo con una sonrisa.

Terminé de desayunar, recogí mis cosas y fui directo hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharme.

- Espera a tu hermana EriK! Que todavía está en el baño – volvió a gritar mi madre desde la cocina.

- Va estar igual de fea por mucho que se arregle- le dije riendo- así que dile que salga ya, o me voy.

Acto seguido escuché un portazo proveniente del baño y la vi salir, como de costumbre con su ropa negra, con cara de asesina hacia donde me encontraba yo.

- Es que me vas a tener aquí esperando todo el día hermanito? Hazme un favor y abre la puerta.

- No sé como puedes ser tan borde a estas horas de la mañana, por qué no pruebas a ser amable aunque sea sólo un minuto? – le dije dándole un toque suave en el brazo para que ella me respondiera con otro un poco más fuerte.

- Mira que eres inmaduro- me dijo adelantándome a paso ligero- no seas pesado- y con la misma entro en el ascensor.

Esperamos en la calle hasta que el autobús del instituto llegó. Normalmente preferíamos que Christian nos acercara a clase porque tenía un cochazo y era mucho más cómodo que ir en un viejo autobús de colegio. Pero como él estaba tanto tiempo fuera, no siempre teníamos las suerte de ir es su audi negro, así que teníamos que aguantarnos.

Subí al cacharro amarillo tranquilamente saludando a todos mis amigos por el camino hasta llegar a los asientos traseros, donde siempre nos solíamos poner. Por el contrario, mi hermana entró como deslizándose sin ser vista y se sentó en uno de los primeros asientos con los cascos puestos.

- tío, tu hermana cada día está más rara. ¿Es que no piensa relacionarse nunca con nadie?- comentó Oliver, mi mejor amigo.

- Oye! Déjala en paz – le dije molesto. A pesar de que Eva y yo chocábamos en muchas cosas, no por eso iba a dejar que nadie se metiera con ella. Yo era su hermano mayor y debía protegerla y si alguien tenía derecho a meterse con ella, ese era yo, nadie más.

- Joder tío, si no fuera tan rarita diría incluso que hasta está buena- comentó Michael a su lado, provocando risas al resto de mis amigos.

- Mira que sois subnormales... pasad de ella y ya está- Aquella charla me había puesto de mal humor, ellos eran mis amigos, pero no tenían ningún derecho a meterse con Eva.

Finalmente llegamos al instituto, y me alegré de respirar aire puro por fin. Antes de entrar a clase nos sentamos como de costumbre en las escaleras de entrada, donde me reuní con todos mis amigos. Yo era algo así como uno de los tíos más populares del colegio, y no lo decía por ser fanfarrón, era la pura verdad. El único problema de ser popular en este tipo de centros, es que una vez adquirías esa reputación, debías mantenerla hasta el final y relacionarte con gente de tu misma "escala social". El hecho de que mi hermana fuera una auténtica desconocida dentro del instituto y que fuera considerada una friki era doloroso para mí. Me había metido en muchos líos por defender a Eva y también había bajado en la escala de popularidad por relacionarme con ella. Era una auténtica gilipollez, pero así funcionaba el mundo de los niños ricos.

En clase estaba sentado en primera fila, todos los profesores me colocaban allí para tenerme vigilado y que no pudiera hablar entre las clases con Oliver y los demás, que estaban a su vez desperdigados por la clase. Estaba sentado sacado los libros cuando noté una presencia detrás de mí.

- Hola Erik...-me susurró una voz dulce, mordiéndome con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja- Esta tarde tienes pensado hacer algo?

- No sé, no sé- respondí entre risas fingiendo estar desanimado- la verdad que no había pensado en nada, pero si me pides que vaya a algún sitio contigo, iré encantado- le respondí esta vez riéndome y dándome la vuelta para ver a Melissa mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa.

Me levanté de mi silla y fui a abrazarla, al principio se resistió juguetona, pero finalmente se acurrucó contra mí y levantó la cabeza mirándome a los ojos incitándome a besarla. Llevábamos juntos 5 meses, realmente la quería aunque todos pensasen que sólo estaba con ella por ser una de las chicas más bonitas del instituto y una de las más populares, por qué no decirlo también. Podía pasarme horas con ella sin aburrirme y sin basar toda nuestra relación en el sexo, aunque esto último no quitaba para que tuviéramos nuestros encuentros entre semana en mi casa o en la suya. La única pega es que no tragaba a mi hermana y sabía más que de sobra que cuando yo no estaba, ella y sus amigas aprovechaban para meterse con ella. Ya habíamos hablado mucho de aquello y en teoría había prometido cambiar, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

- Señor Redfield- me despertó una voz de mi trance- todos sabemos lo que quiere a la señorita Larsson, pero por favor, esto es una clase así que haga el favor de sentarse como todos sus compañeros y dejen los cariños para después.

Sería cabronazo, aquel hombre siempre estaba al acecho para echarme la bronca por cualquier cosa. Me senté enfadado en mi silla y me puse a divagar en mis pensamientos mientras él daba la clase.

**Eva P.O.V**

Definitivamente, hoy, no era mi mejor día. Llevaba algunas noches sin dormir bien pensando en mi padre, que como de costumbre se encontraba trabajando fuera del país. Hacía ya varias semanas que no sabía nada de él y empezaba a echarle de menos. Era consciente de que mi madre también sufría cuando papá nos dejaba por trabajo, pero estaba segura que ella no sentía esa unión tan especial que compartíamos nosotros dos. Desde pequeña me he sentido un poco desplazada por las personas que me rodean, sentía que yo era diferente, que no encajaba en este lugar. Mi padre me ha consolado y me ha hecho sentir especial, con él ya no me siento un bicho raro. Antes pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y siempre que me sentía sola o triste acudía a él sin dudarlo, porque papá sabía exactamente lo que yo sentía y lo que necesitaba para volver a sentirme bien conmigo misma.

Además, me ha enseñado a controlar mis emociones y sobretodo, me ha enseñado a soportar a ese sector de la familia al que me cuesta tanto aguantar cuando estoy de mal humor o nerviosa. Simplemente su buen humor y su calidez me ahogan. No soporto la alegría desbordante de Jack o de mi hermano por las mañanas, ni esas ganas de bromear y reír a todas horas. Por otro lado, los dos desprenden un calor poco natural que simplemente me hace querer desaparecer de su lado. No entendía cómo mi madre podía soportar a ninguno de los dos y tampoco cómo lo podía llevar mi padre con tanta naturalidad, sabiendo la repulsión que él sentía hacia ellos.

En definitiva, mi vida no podía ser más extraña... bueno ahora que lo pienso...sí, aun puede serlo más, porque desde hace un tiempo he empezado a oír voces en mi cabeza, ¡Como si no tuviera ya bastante con lo que tengo que aguantar! He buscado en internet cual puede ser mi problema, pero lo único que he encontrado son "posibles indicios de esquizofrenia" y eso me asusta. Si no llega a ser por mi padre ahora mismo me habría vuelto loca del todo, pero él me ha explicado que algunas personas tienen cierta sensibilidad para adivinar lo que les pasa por la mente a los demás y que era un don que yo tenía y que él mismo también compartía. Así que esta soy yo, una tía rara y solitaria que encima oye susurros en la mente. No me extraña que nadie quiera acercarse a mí.

Después de quince minutos de viaje en autobús pude salir de aquella chatarra del demonio y me dirigí con paso ligero hacia el interior del edificio ignorando los comentarios de mi hermano y sus estúpidos amigos.

- Hola Evita!- oí una voz familiar llamarme desde una esquina- Hoy llegas más tarde- no por favor! Qué había hecho yo mal para merecer a aquel desgraciado? Para colmo, el tipo me miraba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

- Hola Jason – le solté fríamente esperando a que se largara.

Todo bien Eva? Te noto un poco agresiva esta mañana- me contesto acercándose peligrosamente a mí para acariciar mi mejilla con su mano.

Sí, genial, ya nos vemos.

No tenía ninguna gana de aguantarle así que aparté la cara y salí caminando hacia mi clase. Por el camino me encontré de frente con la pelambrera rubia de mi hermano, que estaba rodeado de personas que reían sus gracias. Fue como magia, nada más pasar a su lado sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los míos, girándose por instinto sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de que yo iba a pasar por su lado. Extraño. Quizás él también podía sentir mi presencia, como yo podía adivinar la suya cada vez que se encontraba cerca.

La primera clase transcurrió aburrida, como lo hicieron las siguientes. Ciertamente nadie de mi clase despertaba mi atención, todos mis compañeros eran totalmente superficiales y no poseían nada interesante que aportarme. A veces, se me pasaban por la cabeza pensamientos extraños que me hacían creer que yo no pertenecía realmente a este mundo. Todas las personas eran tan... vulgares, que el simple hecho de estar con ellas me revolvía el estómago. Incluso prefería pasar una tarde con Erik, antes que con cualquiera de estos miserables de mi curso, ya que él, poseían un aura extraña, que aunque no me acababa de gustar, me relajaba y me hacía sentir tranquila, como cuando estaba cerca de mi madre. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle a mi padre, que tenía la impresión de que podría pasarme todo un año pidiéndole respuestas, sin quedar del todo satisfecha.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

**Eva P.O.V**

Por fin tocó el timbre que mostraba el final de las clases y me apresuré a guardar todas mis cosas mientras el profesor intentaba aprovechar los últimos minutos de clase para explicar los ejercicios para el día siguiente. Lo ignoré por completo, y fui hacia la puerta de salida.

Caminé sola por los pasillos esquivando a gente a izquierda y derecha, hasta llegar al comedor del instituto. Me puse en la fila y esperé a que me tocara. Algunas de mis compañeras pasaron cerca de mí, murmurando y riéndose mientras yo hacía cola. Sabía lo que pensaban de mí, sabía que para ellas yo no era más que una chica rara y solitaria. No me importaba. Para mí, ellas eran tan insignificantes, que mirarlas o hacerles caso era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Me senté en una mesa apartada del resto y empecé a comer aquella carne insípida con verduras congeladas. Miré a mi alrededor: era increíble como los humanos necesitaban el apoyo de otros seres de su misma condición para poder vivir. Hablaban, se reían y bromeaban entre ellos como buscando abstraerse de las clases y de todo lo relacionado con ellas. A veces me preguntaba qué se suponía que era yo. En ese momento recordé a mi padre, él no necesitaba de otras personas para sentirse bien, es cierto que nos quería a mi madre y a mí... e incluso a Jack y a Eric, y que nos necesitaba, pero se podría decir que era un ser solitario e independiente, como yo. De pronto, una figura me sacó de mis pensamientos:

- Eva!, pensé que te habías marchado ya – me dijo Jason apareciendo detrás de mí con la bandeja cargada de comida y sentándose a mi lado.

- No, ya ves, sigo aquí – le contesté de forma desinteresada. Me daba pena aquel chico, era el único que se había sentido atraído por mí dentro del instituto. Por un lado, que pensase que yo era una chica guapa y agradable me subía la moral, ya que nunca nadie me había dado una segunda mirada, pero por otro lado me agobiaba que estuviese encima mío constantemente.

- Vas a hacer algo después de clase?- esta vez intentó poner una de sus mejores sonrisas para que yo aceptara salir con él. Perdía el tiempo.

- Sabes que nunca tengo las tardes libres, tengo que estudiar, ir a la academia... lo siento otro día será – el pobre, si se creía que algún día iba a quedar con él, iba listo. Porque la última cosa que haría yo en este mundo sería salir con Jason, a pesar de que no fuera mal chico.

- Ohh..- respondió decepcionado- claro, claro, no te preocupes pequeña, otro día será si?

- Claro... otro día- le dije sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza para mirarle,- bueno me voy, ya nos vemos- y acto seguido desaparecí del comedor antes de que me diera una respuesta.

Estaba sentada en un banco, cerca de la parada del autobús, cuando apareció mi hermano por detrás despidiéndose de todos sus amigos, y de su querida novia para acercarse a mí.

- qué tal el día hermanita?- casi me gritó con una de esas sonrisas suyas tan deslumbrantes.

- Pfff.. como otro cualquiera, nos vamos?

- Claro, espera un segundo que tengo que dejarle estos libros a Oliver.

El camino a casa transcurrió como de costumbre, Eric no paró de hablar durante todo el camino en su "particular monólogo", ya que no se podía decir que yo estuviera metida en su conversación, me limitaba a responderle con monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza cuando era necesario. Llegamos a casa alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, me dirigí como una autómata a mi cuarto cuando de pronto reconocí una extraña presencia en la casa que hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco. Corrí desesperada hasta el salón y sonreí complacida al ver la figura que me miraba desde el sofá:

- papá!- sin pensarlo me tiré a sus brazos y le di un beso en la mejilla- ya era hora de que volvieras, no sabes lo que te he echado de menos!

Como toda respuesta mi padre me abrazó con más fuerza y hundió su rostro en mi oscuro cabello.

- mi pequeña Lune... yo también os he echado de menos, no lo sabes bien- acabo separándose un poco de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

En ese momento apareció también mi madre, que salía con una sonrisa desde la cocina.

- Qué tal estás pequeña? – me preguntó apartándome con dulzura un mechón de pelo de la cara- estás muy guapa, cada día te pareces más a tu madre – dijo mirando de reojo a mi madre que al momento se puso colorada como un tomate.

- Pues aquí ando...- comente con desgana- la verdad es que estos meses han sido muy aburridos sin ti, papá... e aprovechado para escribir más historias sabes?- le comenté con una media sonrisa para que él sonriera a su vez. De pequeña mi padre me contaba cuentos sobre un mundo imaginario lleno de magia y belleza, me podía pasar horas y horas escuchándole hablar sobre aquel curioso lugar antes de ir a dormir. Ahora que ya no era una cría y no necesitaba cuentos para irme a la cama, había decidido escribir mis propias historias fantásticas y de vez en cuando se las leía a mi padre, quien me escuchaba pacientemente y me felicitaba con una sonrisa.

- Eso esta muy bien Eva, tienes mucho talento para escribir pequeña, y por eso...-dijo rebuscando en la maleta que había dejado a los pies del sofá y sacando algo envuelto en papel de regalo- esto es para ti –concluyó entregándomelo con mucho cuidado.

- Qué es papá?, sabes que no me gusta que te molestes en traernos cosas... con que vengas tú es suficiente –comente mirando el paquete con curiosidad

- Vamos Eva! no seas maleducada y abre el regalo – dijo mamá, que se había acercado al sofá y sentado al lado de mi padre acariciándole con suavidad la mano para que éste se inclinara hacia ella para besarla suavemente.

Por dios! Parecían adolescentes... tanto Erik como yo, estábamos más que acostumbrados a las muestras de cariño de mis padres. A cualquier otro le hubiera chocado que una mujer estuviese viviendo con dos hombres y que sintiese algo intenso por los dos, para nosotros ya no era algo extraño... habíamos convivido con dos padres toda la vida y por tanto no era raro pillar a mi madre besando a Jack o a mi padre indistintamente en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, a la hora de tratar con ellos, me era muy difícil mantener una relación padre-hija con Jack, él era muy cariñoso y nos quería muchísimo a todos, pero había algo en él que no acababa de gustarme y eso hacía que en ocasiones fuera distante con él. Sin embargo, Erik era muy diferente a mí, sin duda era la viva imagen de Jack en su juventud siempre tan risueño y alegre... para él, tanto Jack como Christian, eran sus verdaderos padres y casi no hacía distinción entre los dos. Estaba claro que había mucha más química entre su padre y él, pero no rechazaba a mi padre y siempre le recibía con una cálida sonrisa a pesar de que en ocasiones parecía como si le intimidara su presencia.

Por fin me deshice del papel de regalo y descubrí una especie de libro que imitaba a los tomos antiguos que tanto me gustaban, lo abrí y comprobé que las hojas estaban en blanco, aunque con adornos y símbolos extraños en las esquinas. Era un cuaderno precioso!

- muchas gracias papá, era justo lo que necesitaba! – le di un beso y corrí a mi habitación para estrenar mi nuevo cuaderno.

Erik P.O.V

Al llegar a casa mi hermana se paró en seco y corrió hasta el salón con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara...Christian, pensé. No es que tuviera nada en contra de él, por supuesto... simplemente me ponía los pelos de punta estar a su lado. Nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie pero...su presencia y en especial sus ojos, me helaban la sangre. Cuando me hablaba, siempre intentaba apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules como el hielo, me sentía como un estúpido cuando clavaba la vista en mí, porque me dejaba totalmente paralizado, sentía como si me estuviera examinando de arriba abajo sin posibilidad de escapar a su mirada inhumana, por lo que me quedaba indefenso ante su figura. Sin duda era una sensación extraña, pero, incluso sin llegar a saber que él estaba en el salón de casa, algo en mí lo sabía incluso antes de entrar al edificio, era algo instintivo. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño había tenido pesadillas con él y aunque era mi padre y lo quería, no podía evitar sentir cierto temor y respeto hacia él.

De nuevo mi hermana salió corriendo del salón con algo entre sus manos y se encerró en su cuarto. Así que me acerqué para saludar a Christian con una media sonrisa y con un gesto de cabeza.

- Cómo estás Erik?- me tendió la mano para que se la estrechase

- Muy bien –sonreí estrechándosela sin mucha convicción. El contacto de su mano era frío, y me hizo estremecerme de arriba a bajo, sentí como los pelos de la nuca se me erizaban al momento. Intenté quitarle importancia al asunto- ya sólo queda una semana para las vacaciones de verano así que como iba a estar?- respondí sonriendo ampliamente para que no sospechara nada.

- Cierto...- comentó como hablando para sí mismo- y qué tal llevas los estudios? No suspenderás nada verdad?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa que no llegaba siquiera a sonrisa

Al escuchar la pregunta mi madre, como todas las madres del mundo, se volvió hacia mí como un resorte con cara de "como suspendas algo te quedas sin verano jovencito", que lo disimuló con una sonrisa un tanto forzada esperando a que yo contestara lo bieen que me iba en el instituto y que pensaba aprobar todas.

- pueess estoy ahí, ahí con química... espero que me apruebe porque en el último examen saqué un 6, así que... no lo sé todavía. –afirmé encogiéndome de hombros con una sonrisa.

- Eso espero jovencito – comentó mi madre, que ya tenía ganas de recordarme mi castigo si no aprobaba- o sino ya sabes lo que te ocurrirá en verano verdad? Estarás hasta septiembre en clase de química como está mandado oíste? – no se había podido aguantar... era hablar de las clases y ella lo soltaba como un autómata sin pensárselo dos veces.

- Siii mujer, no te preocupes – casi me reí. Acto seguido les hice un saludo de despedida y caminé hacia mi habitación.

Antes de cerrar por completo la puerta escuche la voz de Christian hablando con mamá en una conversación "privada" que me puso los pelos de punta:

_- Christian qué ha pasado... se suponía que ibas a venir dentro de 3 semanas..._

-_ creo que nos han encontrado Victoria... Nueva York ya no es un lugar seguro ni para ti ni para los niños_

_- por qué me dices eso Christian? Es que has hablado con Shizuko acaso?_

_- no es ella quien me preocupa, ni siquiera los sheks que quedan aún en la Tierra... el problema es que la puerta que comunica estos dos mundos se ha abierto_

_- Qué?... eso no puede ser... quién ha podido abrirla? _

_- no es de extrañar que si Shail la abrió tiempo atrás... cualquier otro mago pueda hacerlo ahora, no te parece?_

_- pero Shail necesitó la ayuda del Báculo para abrirla... es imposible que un mago con habilidades normales tenga capacidad para abrir una puerta hasta aquí _

_- no lo sé Victoria... lo único que sé es que no podéis correr ningún riesgo y no voy a arriesgarme a que os encuentren esos estúpidos dragones, lo mejor será trasladarnos a otro lugar por si acaso... la mansión de tu abuela sigue libre no? _

_- Christian me gustaría hablar esto cuando Jack esté delante... no quiero adelantar acontecimientos.. además.. piensa en los niños, qué harán en España?_

_- si, será mejor dejar esta conversación para después de cenar _

Estábamos en peligro? Se había abierto la puerta? La puerta de qué?, quiénes eran esos estúpidos dragones? Esas preguntas golpeaban mi mente una y otra vez... irnos a España? Ni siquiera tenía buen nivel de español en el instituto. Salí despacio de mi habitación y llamé a la de mi hermana. Como no me respondió nadie la abrí con cuidado para descubrirla con los cascos puestos escribiendo sobre la cama en un cuaderno raro.

- ehh tú, sal ahora mismo de mi cuarto o llamaré a mamá – dijo quitándose los auriculares y cerrando el cuaderno de golpe

- Shhhhh! Cállate, tengo que decirte una cosa muuy importante que tiene que ver con nosotros dos –le dije intentando que se calmara. Aquello pareció convencerla así que me senté en un borde de la cama bajo su atenta mirada para comenzar a contar lo que había escuchado segundos antes en el salón.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3

**Erik P.O.V**

La cena transcurrió más tranquila de lo que imaginaba. Se suponía que lo que había oído era algo secreto, así que no hice preguntas a pesar de que me moría por conocer lo que estaba sucediendo. Noté los ojos de hielo de Christian atravesándome como puñales mientras comía y temí que supiera que los había estado escuchando. El muy maldito siguió sin apartar su mirada de mí durante toda la cena, y aquello empezaba a mosquearme. Intenté hacerme el despistado pidiéndole el cuenco de la ensalada a mamá y la salsa de tomate a Eva, que me lo acercó de malas maneras, pero no funcionaba. Me puse nervioso y me empezaron a sudar las manos, tenía ganas de tirarle el plato de comida a la cara pero me contuve y reuní el valor para mirarle a la cara y preguntarle por qué me miraba con tanto interés:

- hoy estás muy callado...- respondió pinchando un trozo de carne con precisión- es curioso.

- Te pasa algo cariño?- saltó mi madre preocupada- te encuentras mal?

- No, no... estoy bien, es solo que mañana tengo un examen de evaluación final y estoy un poco nervioso- mentí

- Según lo que dijiste esta mañana no tenías ningún examen importante a la vista- atacó de nuevo Christian con una sonrisa burlona- a menos que nos hayas mentido, vamos.

Lo taladré con la mirada. En aquel momento me hirvió la sangre, el único mentiroso que ocultaba información al resto de la familia era él, no yo. Sentí una sensación extraña dentro de mí, como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera ardiendo y quisiera descargar todo mi odio contra él. Intenté controlarme respirando profundamente alejando aquellos pensamientos de mí. Me temblaban las manos y no podía pararlas, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía como poco a poco el fuego me iba consumiendo. Me levanté bruscamente de la silla y corrí hacia el baño. Sentí como mi padre se levantaba detrás de mí, pero cerré la puerta antes de que se pudiera colar dentro.

Me miré al espejo, estaba totalmente encendido, mis mejillas estaban rojas y mi frente ardía como si tuviese fiebre. Mi primera reacción fue echarme agua en la cara para refrescarla, pero aquello no me relajó ni un poco. Temblando, me senté en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas y hundiendo mi cara entre ellas. Poco a poco la cordura volvió a mí. Respiré intentando serenarme y abrí la puerta para descubrir a mi padre al otro lado mirándome con expresión preocupada.

- no tengo hambre, me voy a acostar, buenas noches- susurré y caminé con paso seguro hasta mi habitación sin mirarle si quiera.

- Estás bien? Te veo un poco nervioso

- No es nada...supongo que hoy no es mi mejor día..- suspiré- fue una tontería, no tiene importancia papá. Siento haberos estropeado la cena.

- Se puede saber qué demonios te ocurrió?- preguntó mi padre clavando sus ojos verdes en mí. Su mirada me quemaba, intenté mantenerla pero era demasiado intensa así que me di media vuelta hacia mi cuarto- espera jovencito, no he acabado de hablar contigo

- Qué?- casi le grité

- Esas no son formas de comportarte con tu padre. Que yo sepa no te dijo nada ofensivo para que saltases de esa manera.

En ese momento no pude controlarme y las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que pudiera evitarlo:

- me pone enfermo!, no tiene derecho a decirme nada, ni a llamarme mentiroso cuando él ni siquiera pertenece a esta familia. Viene cuando le parece, y pasa más tiempo trabajando que con su propia mujer y sus hijos! Él no es mi padre, y no me digas que lo trate como tal, porque es imposible. Solo intenta cabrearme...- resoplé- no viste como me miraba esta noche? Siempre está esperando cualquier oportunidad para humillarme.

- Eso no es verdad Erik, sabes muy bien que Christian te quiere muchísimo. No estás siendo justo con él, te alteraste de manera innecesaria. Deberías controlar un poco tu genio no crees?

- Controlarme? No aguanto más, es que no lo entiendes? Su simple presencia me da escalofríos. Y no me hagas mucho caso pero creo que está loco.- medité un poco las palabras pero finalmente le solté la bomba- hoy mismo le escuché habando con mamá de una puerta que se había abierto y de que no estábamos seguros aquí porque los dragones...- paré de repente al ver que el rostro de mi padre se había congelado y se había vuelto pálido de un momento a otro.

- Erik lo mejor será que vayas a la cama y medites sobre lo que has hecho, si?- me contestó seriamente. Estaba a punto de irme cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia mí- lo sabe tu hermana?

- El qué?- pregunté de pronto confuso

- Lo que me acabas de decir

- ... creo que sí

Chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación y volvió al comedor en silencio.

Me tiré sobre la cama y me puse a escuchar música para intentar olvidarme de lo que había ocurrido. Me sentía como un estúpido. La verdad era que el comentario de Christian no había sido ofensivo, ni hecho con mala intención, igual era yo que estaba un poco alterado y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, pensé. Aún así, no pude evitar sorprenderme de lo que aquellas palabras habían despertado en mí. Lo mejor sería olvidarlo y pedirle perdón al día siguiente.

**Eva P.O.V**

Por lo general, odiaba la hora de la cena No me gustaba esa falsa necesidad de que todos tuviéramos que contar con naturalidad lo bien que nos había ido el día, lo que nos pasaba por la mente y demás tonterías y anécdotas. Pero esta vez lo que ocurrió fue realmente curioso. Conversábamos tranquilamente como cualquier otro día hasta que papá le preguntó a Erik por qué estaba tan callado. Hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, normalmente mi hermano se pasaba la cena charlando animadamente y haciendo bromas, pero hoy... silencio total. Lo más divertido no fue el hecho de que estuviese callado y no tuviera que aguantar sus charlas, sino que de repente se levantó de la mesa de mal humor tras un comentario que había hecho mi padre y se marchó cabreado hacia el baño. Jack lo siguió preocupado y esperó hasta que saliera. No pude evitar reírme de la situación. Erik nunca se enfadaba, siempre estaba de buen humor, de hecho, creo que esta era la primera vez que perdía los papeles de esta forma.

- he dicho algo malo?- preguntó papá con curiosidad pero sin dejar de comer.

- Claro que no, es solo que Erik está un poco agobiado por lo de los exámenes finales, ya lo conoces- respondió mamá acariciándole la mano con suavidad para quietarle importancia. Sin embargo advertí que incluso ella estaba preocupada. No es que yo pudiera leer la mente de las personas, pero era cierto que tenía cierta sensibilidad para adivinar lo que la gente pensaba, como me decía mi padre. Noté como mamá pinchaba algunos trozos de carne sin ningún interés y cómo miraba de vez en cuando hacia el pasillo donde Erik y Jack conversaban.

- Mamá no te preocupes. Ya se le pasará, ya sabes lo impulsivo que es- intenté decirle para que olvidara lo que acababa de pasar hace escasos minutos.

- Lo sé... pero no es normal que se ponga así...- suspiró y se puso a recoger la mesa con la ayuda de mi padre que la miró como una expresión indescifrable que hizo que ella asintiera en silencio.

En silencio los tres recogimos la mesa y fuimos al salón a ver la tele un rato antes de irnos a dormir. Al rato llegó Jack con mala cara. Lo miré extrañada y al momento me dirigió una cálida sonrisa, desvié la mirada molesta y seguí concentrada en el programa que estaban emitiendo. De pronto sentí que sobraba allí, noté como mis padres compartían miradas entre ellos así que decidí irme antes de que me pidieran que me fuera a la cama. De camino a mi habitación me detuve ante la puerta de la de mi hermano. Estaba dudosa pero al final me decidí a entrar. Lo encontré tirado en la cama sin camisa y con unos boxers blancos en actitud despreocupada. Carraspeé para hacerme notar, me miró confundido y se sentó en la cama esperando a que hablara.

- hola...- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Erik levantó una ceja extrañado y al momento sonrió de forma idéntica a como Jack lo había hecho hace unos segundos en el salón.

- vaya... la serpiente ha venido a buscar información, me equivoco?- le taladré con la mirada. Odiaba que me llamara "serpiente", a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaban esos animales. Pero viniendo de él, que las aborrecía, no era un mote cariñoso que se pudiera decir.

- No he venido a buscar información, simplemente he notado el ambiente muy cargado en la cena y como esta mañana me habías hablado de que oíste a...

- Tu crees que tu padre sabe que los escuché? – casi gritó Erik interrumpiéndome.

- Pues no lo sé... pero al ver como te estaba mirando creo que algo sospechaba, si.- comenté con desgana observando con curiosidad el cuarto de mi hermano. La verdad es que no había entrado demasiadas veces allí, contemplé la cantidad de fotos que tenía en la pared de sus amigos. Me sorprendí mirando una foto en la que salía sonriendo con Will, uno de sus mejores amigos que hacía ya tres años que se había marchado a vivir a Seattle con su familia. Era muy guapo, nunca me había sentido atraída por ningún chico en general, pero debía reconocer que había estado enamorada de él, al menos durante el tiempo que había estado viviendo en Nueva York. Me volví de nuevo hacia mi hermano que tenía la mirada perdida, me acerqué hacia él y me senté a su lado.

- Nuestros padres son gente extraña no crees?- susurró clavando sus ojos oscuros en los míos.

- Nunca lo había pensado en realidad, no sé qué les ves de extraños- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- No sé.. tengo la impresión de que nos esconden algo, tú no?

- Bueno, es cierto que a veces actúan de forma un poco rara... pero creo que no deberíamos darle demasiada importancia.

- Pfff estoy agotado, me gustaría saber a qué se refería Christian con esas palabras – dijo estirándose y dejándose caer en la cama.

- Podríamos averiguarlo... ahora mismo deben estar hablando de ello.

- Quieres espiarlos?- dijo casi riéndose

- Acaso se te ocurre una idea mejor?- le dije cogiendo un cojín y dándole con el en la cara.

- Vete a dormir Eva, ya preguntaremos mañana – dijo bostezando- buenas noches – se despidió dándome un beso.

- Buenas noches.

Salí del cuarto de Erik y al momento sentí como mis padres dejaban de hablar y me dirigían una mirada curiosa:

- todo bien cariño?- preguntó mi madre

- sisi, buenas noches- y acto seguido desaparecí hacía mi cuarto.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4

**Erik P.O.V**

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel extraño suceso, sin embargo, ni mi hermana ni yo habíamos podido sonsacar a nuestros padres nada de información. Siempre que les preguntábamos acerca del tema se hacían los locos o cambiaban de tema inmediatamente. De todas formas, yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como era estudiar para los exámenes finales o enviar las solicitudes para las universidades.

No obstante, todo cambió el día que fui a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños a Eva. En un principio estaba un poco perdido porque no sabía qué podía comprarle, incluso había preguntando a mis amigas para que me ayudasen en la búsqueda, pera tratándose de mi hermana, que no era muy normal que se diga, encontrar el regalo perfecto era tarea imposible. Pensé en comprarle algo de ropa, pero tenía unos gustos tan extraños que me desanimé enseguida. Gracias a dios que Melissa me iluminó y me sugirió que visitara una nueva tienda de antigüedades que había abierto cerca de su calle donde vendían objetos extraños y demás cachivaches variados, perfecto para mi hermanita.

Al día siguiente me acerqué a la tienda para echar un vistazo, no parecía la típica tienda de antigüedades convencional ciertamente. Nada más situarme frente a la puerta todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta inconscientemente. Sin duda aquel local tenía un aura extraña que repelía nada más verlo. Me asomé a la puerta y finalmente me llené de valor para entrar. La tienda apestaba a incienso o a alguna de esas hierbas raras, por un momento pensé que aquel intenso olor acabaría ahogándome. Poco a poco el olor se hizo más tolerable y empecé a recorrer aquel curioso establecimiento, que a jurar por los objetos que vendía, parecía japonés. A Eva siempre le había entusiasmado Japón, le encantaban los comic manga y todas esas frikadas japonesas, de hecho tenía las estanterías llenas a reventar. Además, Christian viajaba muy a menudo a Tokio por cuestiones de trabajo y siempre le traía algún detalle de su estancia allí.

Me acerqué a una estantería llena de cuencos artesanales que me parecieron cuanto menos curiosos. Supongo que serían para poner arroz o alguna salsa pensé, y teniendo en cuenta que a la niñita le encantaba la comida oriental... quizás era buena idea comprarle uno. Al intentar cogerlo me di cuenta de que estaba adosado a una bandejita donde venía también una especie de taza, unos palillos y otros dos recipientes más pequeños que no tenía ni idea de lo que eran. Vaya basura! Es que no me podía llevar sólo el cuenco?

- necesitas ayuda?- el pelo de la nuca se me erizó y me di la vuelta con brusquedad. Se trataba de una mujer oriental vestida con una especie de kimono oscuro... la dependienta, supuse.

- Emmm.. puesss... es que estoy buscando un regalo para mi hermana y... vi estos cuencos que me gustaron pero vienen con todo esto...-dije hablando con rapidez y gesticulando torpemente con el cuenquito en las manos-...es que no los venden sueltos?

La mujer clavó sus ojos rasgados en mí y sentí cómo me quedaba sin respiración. Aquello lo había sentido antes, a pesar de que sus ojos eran negros y profundos, sentí su mirada fría e inhumana que me resultó de repente muy familiar. Retrocedí un paso instintivamente, tragué saliva y aparté la vista de ella sin dudarlo.

- Con que tú eres el famoso Kareth eh?- casi susurró sonriendo de manera siniestra. Me miró de arriba abajo asqueada como si yo fuera una especie de apestado. Después volvió a clavar su mirada en mí y chasqueó la lengua molesta.- que poca cosa...

- ...Perdón? A qué se refiere?- aquella mujer no me gustaba un pelo, me miraba con tanto desprecio que hasta me hacía sentir insignificante – me puede contestar?- casi le grité a punto de lanzarme hacia ella.

La mujer me ignoró y se fue caminando hacia el fondo de la tienda hasta que la perdí de vista entre las estanterías. Una parte de mí deseaba salir a escape de aquella tienda, pero la otra me pedía a gritos que buscara a esa mujer para dejarle las cosas claras. Me hervía la sangre y sentía como el fuego corría por mis venas quemándome amenazando con explotar. Intenté calmarme... ni siquiera conocía a aquella mujer de nada. De pronto me asusté, ¿y si me pasaba lo mismo que me había sucedido con Christian la semana pasada? Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y entendí con horror de qué me sonaba aquella mirada helada... Christian. Corrí por los pasillos buscando a la dependienta guiado por un extraño instinto que me llevó directo a ella. La mujer no se sorprendió en absoluto, más bien me observó con el rostro crispado antes de decirme:

- Largo de mi tienda engendro!, te puedes llevar tu estúpido regalo... a cambio de que no vuelvas por aquí.- casi escupió. Sin embargo su voz seguía neutra sin una pizca de amenaza ni de sentimiento. No me lo pensé dos veces, aquella mujer estaba mal de la cabeza, pero no iba a ser yo quien le convenciera de que iba a pagar aquella porquería de regalo, me lo había regalado a cambio de que me fuera, no?.

- Descuide- le intenté decir tratando de sonar seguro e imponente- no me volverá a ver en este antro de muerte- dicho esto cogí el regalo con bandeja incluida y desaparecí de la tienda escuchando de fondo una especie de risa que se me pareció a una especie de siseo de reptil... "maldita serpiente" pensé para mis adentros antes de desaparecer hacia el metro.

Llegué todavía cabreado y me encontré con mi madre haciendo la comida. Me acerque por la espalda y le di un beso en la mejilla para distraerla mientras robaba una croqueta que ya tenía colocadas en un plato.

- Erik! – dijo dándome en la mano- suéltala que todavía no es la hora de comer!

- Demasiado taaarde!- me reí con ganas viendo como refunfuñaba en broma.- la próxima vez ponles una alambrada que así es muy fácil cogerlas –respondí haciéndola reír

- Muy listo eres tú me parece...!- sonrió- Oye por cierto... ya sabes k este viernes es el cumple de Eva no?- asentí, aquello me volvió a recordar todo el revuelo de la tienda así que antes de que me pudiera decir nada le enseñé la bolsa que traía el regalo dentro.- aah bien, bien. Ya veo que le has comprado algo, qué es?

- Pueess... no sé – respondí sin pensármelo ganándome una mirada fulminante de mi madre- jajaja bueno es como... bueno míralo tu misma, no está envuelto todavía.- alargue la bolsa hacia ella y esperé a que curioseara dentro.- es bonito no? Crees que le gustará?

- Es precioso cariño! No se me habría ocurrido ni a mí! seguro que le encanta, ven aquí – acabó haciendo gestos con la mano para que me acercase y me diera un buen abrazo y un beso- aay señor! Que lindo que es mi niño!

- Mamá por dios! Que no tengo 2 años- dije intentando librarme de su abrazo de mamá osa- y tú que le vas a regalar?

- Aaaah! Es una sorpresaa!

- Venga dime... yo ya te enseñado mi regalo- le respondí haciendo un puchero

- Nono... es secreto

- Por favooorrr!

- Que ya te he dicho que no, pesado – dijo revolviéndome el pelo- no insistas más cariño

- Ya te vale, si lo llego a saber no te enseño mi regalo...- susurré haciéndome el dolido. No era difícil convencer a mamá cuando ponía caritas tristes xD.

- Buenooooo...digamos que estamos preparando un viaje- sonrió abiertamente- pero ya no te puedo decir más eh?

En otras circunstancias me habría alegrado de poder sacar el secreto a mamá, pero esta vez me quedé sin habla. Un viaje? Inconscientemente mi menté volvió a recordar la conversación sobre mudarnos a España que había escuchado noches atrás. Sería todo verdad? O era una simple coincidencia?

- ocurre algo malo Erik? Estás muy pálido

- mamá... quién es Kareth?- mi pregunta no tenía ningún sentido, pero era lo único que se me ocurría en aquel momento, necesitaba saber si la mujer de la tienda guardaba alguna relación con mi familia, y si tenía algo que ver con que estuviéramos en peligro por su culpa. Ante la pregunta fue mi madre quien se quedó pálida. La había pillado.

- Kareth? No sé a qué te refieres...- mentía, conocía demasiado bien a mi madre como para saber cuando se sentía acorralada y nerviosa.

- Quien es mamá?- insistí. Desafortunadamente para mi, y para fortuna de mi madre, la puerta de entrada se abrió y aparecieron mi padre y Eva con bolsas de la compra. Resoplé cuando mi madre ignoró mi pregunta y se fue a ayudar a meter la comida en la nevera. Mi hermana me miró interrogante y le hice un gesto con la mano de que ya le contaría después.

**Eva P.O.V**

- y bien? Has averiguado algo?- pregunté curiosa a Erik

- no estoy seguro del todo... verás hoy me ha pasado algo muy raro que no te puedo contar, después de eso hablé con mamá o más bien "intenté" hablar con ella del tema y se hizo la loca de nuevo porque creo que sabía de lo que yo hablaba.

- Qué es lo que no me puedes contar?- le corté, ignorando la actitud que había tenido mamá con él.

- Te suena el nombre de Kareth?- me preguntó dudoso

- Mmmm... creo que no, por?

- Bueno que más da, el caso es que hoy fui a comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños y me dijeron una tienda nueva que vendían cosas que podían interesarte- dijo sonriendo

- Qué clase de tienda?- respondí sin hacerle mucho caso

- De antigüedades- levanté la ceja interrogante- verás... no es sólo de cosas antiguas, tiene muchas otras cosas... de estilo japonés que sé que te gustan...

- Sigue contando- dije secamente a pesar de que sentía cierta curiosidad por el regalo de mi hermano. Sinceramente no había esperado ni que se acordase de que este viernes era mi cumpleaños, de hecho, casi no me había acordado ni yo. Y si mis expectativas de regalos estaban por los suelos, con su relato sorpresa habían mejorado bastante. El muy inútil quizás me había comprado algo decente y todo, pensé.

- Pues estaba eligiendo tu regalo cuando de pronto apareció una tipeja extraña que me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda...

- Eso te parece extraño?- casi me reí

- Escúchame anda! No era una mujer corriente- me dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos. No pude evitar reírme.- Eva tómatelo enserio, yo te estoy hablando en serio.

- Vale, vale... y que le pasaba a la mujer?

- Era como tu padre – soltó de repente mirándome muy serio. Me quedé helada

- Como.. mi padre? Que quieres decir con eso?- me puse nerviosa sin motivo y esperé ansiosa a la respuesta de Erik.

- te acuerdas la noche en la que me enfadé con Christian?- asentí- me puse de los nervios sin sentido lo sé... pero el encuentro con esa mujer me ha hecho replantearme algunas cosas, sabes? No te ha pasado nunca que sin ningún motivo aparente una persona te produce escalofríos? Que el simple hecho de mirarle a los ojos te paralice y ponga todos tus sentidos alerta? con tu padre siempre me ha pasado, pensé que era algo pasajero y que acabaría acostumbrándome a él. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que mi repulsión hacía Christian es totalmente instintiva e irracional y lo más importante es que cada día me cuesta más controlarla. Y ahora estoy muy confuso porque no sé si lo que pienso es algo con sentido, o si he perdido totalmente la cabeza.

- Por qué dices eso?- salí del trance y me pregunté a mí misma si lo que yo sentía hacia Jack no era parecido a lo que Erik pensaba de mi padre. "Repulsión". Así lo había descrito mi hermano. La misma repulsión que en ocasiones sentía yo hacia él. Me asusté de mis propios pensamientos.

- Lo digo porque viendo a esa mujer he abierto los ojos. No te das cuenta? Yo no la conocía a ella de nada, y sin embargo, la odié desde el primer instante en que la vi e incluso sin llegar a verla... por puro instinto. Su mirada... sus ojos eran igual de fríos y amenazadores que los de tu padre, me sentí acorralado por una parte, pero por otra...

- ... sentías ganas de acabar con ella, porque su mera presencia te producía asco y repulsión, me equivoco?- terminé su frase.

- Crees que esto es normal?, quiero decir, quizás nuestros padres no sean los raros... quizás seamos nosotros los que estemos un poco mal de la cabeza no te parece? Igual estamos viendo cosas donde no las hay.

- Espera... y que pasa con lo que dijiste de mamá? Por qué se puso ella nerviosa?- le interrumpí recordando por donde había comenzado nuestra conversación.

- Cierto. La mujer de la tienda me llamó Kareth, bueno...más bien me dijo que era muy poca cosa para ser el famoso Kareth. Le pregunté a mamá que si sabía quién era y justo llegasteis vosotros y que se escapó de la pregunta.

Chasqueé la lengua molesta. Sin duda había gato encerrado en todo aquello. Cualquier otra persona pensaría que estábamos locos, pero Erik había dicho justamente lo que yo esperaba oír. Nunca hubiese pensado que mi hermano pudiese comprenderme también, parecía tan simple, que nunca me habría imaginado que pudiese sentir lo mismo que yo.

-Eva...- susurró agachando la cabeza

- Qué?

- Hay otra cosa, pero no sé si puedo decirla porque es una sorpresa de cumpleaños...

- Déjate de estupideces y dime lo que pasa! Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas- casi le grité irritada

- La sorpresa es un viaje. Crees que tiene algo que ver con el traslado a España que te conté?

- Mmm... puede ser. Mi cumpleaños es dentro de cuatro días. Podremos esperar no te parece?

Si, pero ni se te ocurra decir nada de esto.

- Tranquilo, no soy tan estúpida. Por cierto... donde dices que estaba la famosa tienda de la que me hablaste? Me parece que voy a hacerle una visita...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 5

**Eva P.O.V**

Caminé decidida por las calles atestadas de gente de Nueva York. Amaba la ciudad, no podía negarlo, pero tanta gente me ponía de mal humor y más aún en las condiciones en las que me encontraba. Quedaban apenas 4 días para que se acabaran las clases, 4 días para mi cumpleaños y para la supuesta "sorpresa" que tenían montada mis padres. Estaba nerviosa, subí al metro y recordé las instrucciones que mi hermano me había dado para encontrar la tienda. No fue difícil. Nada más tomar la calle que Erik me había apuntado, un extraño impulso me hizo llegar derechita a la tienda, como si conociera el camino de toda la vida. Me situé delante del establecimiento y curioseé en el escaparate sin atreverme a entrar todavía. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve por fuera mirando hacia el infinito intentando poner en orden mis ideas, pero en un momento dado mis piernas se movieron solas hacia el interior del local como si fuera una autómata sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo una vez estuve dentro. Mis ojos se movían veloces por las estanterías buscando algo que estuviese fuera de lugar, que no fuese normal. Sin embargo todo parecía en su sitio, era una tienda extraña, sí, pero me la había esperado mucho más extravagante y tétrica de lo que realmente era.

- buscas algo niña?- giré rápido sobre mis talones y clavé los ojos en la dependienta. Sin duda era ella, sus ojos rasgados me atravesaron como dos puñales y me sentí totalmente indefensa ante su mirada. No tenía apenas fuerzas para hablar, me sentía pequeña y estúpida. No obstante, me sentí confusa por un momento...aquella mujer no sólo me infundaba terror, sino respeto y ... admiración? Erik tenía razón. Ella era como mi padre, aunque por un lado me daba mala espina, por otro me sentía totalmente segura y a gusto con su presencia. Busqué una excusa tonta con la que poder iniciar una conversación natural con aquella extraña mujer.

- Hola, esto...estaba buscando un regalo...- me callé al momento al escuchar una suave risa que provenía de la joven oriental.

- Un regalo?- preguntó levantando una de sus perfectas cejas al mismo tiempo que sonreía siniestramente – sabía que ese estúpido de tu hermano no tardaría en traerte hasta mí. Ha sido demasiado fácil.- dijo mostrando una extraña sonrisa.

- Conoces a mi hermano?- mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi cuerpo con cada palabra que la chica decía.

- El otro día ese engendro osó entrar en mi tienda, esperaba que tú la encontraras primero ciertamente – dijo desanimada sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras- pero por fin estás aquí, hace mucho que te esperaba Lune, no sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte.

- Usted quería conocerme... a mí? no lo entiendo, quien se supone que eres?

- Puedes llamarme Shizuko, aunque sólo es un simple nombre humano- mencionó como con asco- no soy ni la mitad de lo que antaño fui. – de nuevo clavó sus ojos oscuros en mí, pero esta vez llenos de tristeza y añoranza.

- Y qué se supone que quieres de nosotros? Por qué nos conoces?- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando noté una extraña presencia dentro de mí, que me recorría explorando todos los rincones de mi ser. Dejé la mente en blanco y tras unos segundos mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, miré recelosa a la joven que me sonreía complacida.

- No te equivoques niña, no quiero nada del dragón, tan sólo te quiero a ti. Eres una criatura única en el mundo lo sabías?

- No sé a lo que se refiere, quién es el dragón?

- Vaya... sospecho que tus padres no te han contado nada me equivoco?- sus labios formaron una amplia sonrisa de pronto.

- No, no nos han dicho nada. Es que hay algo que deberíamos saber? - Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Acaso aquella mujer sabía qué estaba ocurriendo? Por un momento pensé en salir corriendo de aquella maldita tienda y olvidarme de las palabras de Shizuko, pero ella conocía las respuestas a nuestras preguntas y la única forma de averiguar lo que estaba pasando era con su ayuda.

- Ya sabía yo que no podía contar con el traidor de tu padre para nada – susurró casi para ella misma- ni siquiera sabes de donde venís?

- Venimos de Nueva York... siempre hemos vivido aquí, que yo recuerde.

- No seas tan ingenua, en serio os han conseguido hacer creer que sois niños normales? – aquello me dejó muda, niños normales?

- Acaso no lo somos?

- Te consideras tú como el resto de humanos? Nunca te has sentido diferente a ellos?

- No – mentí

- A mí no me puedes engañar niña, el otro día tu hermano se enfrentó a mí por puro instinto, en cambio tú... te sientes a gusto en mi presencia no es así?

- No sé de que me hablas... adónde quieres ir a parar?

- Estáis muy contaminados de humanidad, y créeme... sé lo que se siente al estar presa en un vulgar cuerpo humano... pero vuestro caso es muy distinto. Sois criaturas increíbles, únicas y poderosas. Si es que sabéis como manejar vuestros dones... claro está.- me había quedado sin palabras, no sabía si pensar que aquella mujer estaba chiflada o si los bichos raros éramos en realidad mi hermano y yo. Una vibración en mi bolsillo hizo que saliera del trance, así que saqué el móvil con rapidez para ver un mensaje de mi hermano pidiéndome que volviera a casa de inmediato.

- Algún problema?- preguntó Shizuko entornando los ojos recelosa.

- Lo siento... tengo que irme- hablé secamente para tapar mi nerviosismo.

- Malas noticias?- la fulminé con la mirada pero no me atreví a decirle nada- déjame decirte algo que puede interesarte niña...

- Lo siento no me interesa, adiós- tras decir estas palabras me di la vuelta y salí a escape de la tienda con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Nada más salir pude respirar tranquila, llené los pulmones con el aire cálido de junio y me dispuse a bajar al metro. De pronto me paré en seco al oír en mi mente un palabra extraña que resonó con fuerza y que se me quedó grabada sin remedio en mi mente **Idhún****.** En otra ocasión hubiese ignorado este pensamiento, pero cómo poder olvidarlo pronunciado por la voz cortante y fría de la joven oriental? Sacudí la cabeza haciendo caso omiso a lo que aquella mujer había pronunciado en mi mente y subí con rapidez al vagón con la mente a rebosar de información que debería compartir con mi hermano en cuanto llegara a casa.

**ERIK P.O.V**

- Cariño, tu padre y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta, vale?- dijo mi madre asomándose a mi habitación con una sonrisa- por cierto sabes donde está tu hermana?

- Si emmm... creo que salió con unas amigas- mentí mostrando una radiante sonrisa

- Enserio? Muy bien entonces- respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que mi hermana empezaba a relacionarse con el mundo- que me llame cuando vuelva a casa, vale cariño?

- Vale Maa! Hasta luego- Joder! Pensé que nunca se irían.

Tan pronto como oí la puerta cerrarse me puse manos a la obra. Corrí a la habitación de mis padres y empecé a abrir cajones de los armarios con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista sobre el supuesto viaje. Revisé de arriba abajo cada uno de los cajones pero a medida que avanzaba en mi búsqueda, más me decepcionaba. ¿Qué pretendía encontrar? Allí no había más que ropa y bolsos!

Iba a abandonar mi búsqueda cuando me di cuenta que me quedaba todavía un cajón por abrir... el de la ropa interior de mi madre. Tiré de él un poco dudoso y eché un vistazo rápido a lo que allí había. Nada de nada, ya podría no haberlo abierto y ahorrarme la visión de los conjuntitos "sexys" de mi madre, que horror! Lo cerré de un golpe brusco, pero se quedó atascado a mitad así que lo tuve que sacar de nuevo haciendo que algunas prendas cayeran al suelo. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando al retirar algunas braguitas del fondo vi un cuaderno extraño, que sin embargo me pareció muy familiar. Lo abrí por la primera página y me maldije al comprobar que todo estaba escrito en español. Lo llevé a mi habitación y fui directo al google traductor para curiosear un poco. Después de este descubrimiento me plantearía de veras seguir con las clases de español a las que mi madre me apuntaba cada año con la esperanza de que lo domináramos de una vez por todas.

El proceso de copiar las palabras del cuaderno al ordenador era muy lento y de momento no decía nada interesante más que chorradas sobre un tal Shail y Alsan, que eran amigos suyos por lo visto. En mi vida había oído semejantes nombres, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, resultaban igual de extravagantes que "Kareth". Seguí leyendo y traduciendo a la vez sin sacar nada en claro, así que decidí dejar el cuaderno en la mesita de noche, con tan mala suerte que al colocarlo unas hojas sueltas cayeron al suelo junto con dos fotos. Me apresuré a recogerlas y a volver a meterlas en el "diario" de mi madre, no obstante, cambié de idea nada más comprobar las fotografías.

En la primera de todas salían cuatro personas, dos jóvenes que no llegarían a los veinte años, un chico que rondaría los trece o catorce y una chica un poco más pequeña. Al fijarme bien en los rostros distinguí con asombro a mis padres, que sonreían alegremente junto aquellos dos extraños. Mi padre era inconfundible, reconocí mis rasgos en aquel chiquillo y entendí entonces por qué mi madre siempre decía que éramos como dos gotas de agua. Por el contrario, no vi nada parecido entre Eva y mi madre, mas que el pelo oscuro y la nariz respingona. Me reí para mis adentros y observé la siguiente foto... en ésta había más personas, concretamente dos más y era un poco más reciente que la anterior. Los dos jóvenes de antes seguían estando allí, pero esta vez vestían ropas muy extrañas; mi madre agarraba las manos de dos adolescentes, mi padre y... Christian. Que bien se conservaba el cabrón! Estaba exactamente igual, con el pelo mucho más largo que ahora, pero muy parecido al Christian actual; por último había una anciana con un gato entre los brazos que miraba con ternura a mi madre. Le di la vuelta a las fotos y comprobé que estaban escritas, aunque en un lenguaje de símbolos que ni me sonaba. Levanté la vista del suelo y vi mi móvil en la repisa, salté de la cama y me dispuse a llamar a Eva para que volviera a casa lo antes posible para que me ayudara con lo que había encontrado.

_(media hora después)_

- Joder Eva ya podrías haberte andado un poquito no?

- Qué has encontrado?- repuso ignorando mi comentario.

- Tu siempre igual... anda échale un vistazo a esto- le dije pasándole el diario de mamá.

- Pero qué haces!- gritó colorada como un tomate. Pero qué le pasaba a esta niña ahora?- Eres retrasado o qué? Te he dicho un millón de veces que no puedes entrar en mi cuarto imbécil! Este cuaderno es mío ni se te ocurra volver a curiosear dentro me has oído?- concluyó dándome un empujón para dirigirse corriendo al cuarto.

- Espera estúpida- logré atraparla por el brazo- esto no es tuyo, es de mamá

- Suéltame! Es mío es que no lo...- se paró en seco al abrir las páginas y comprobar que, en efecto el diario no era suyo- de donde lo has sacado? Es muy parecido al que papá me regalo...

- Pues ya ves... rebuscando por ahí- dije encogiéndome de hombros- y mira las fotos que tiene, tu padre sigue igual que antes- repuse entre risas. Mi hermana las sostuvo entre sus manos y se quedó un buen rato embobada mirándolas de arriba abajo sin despegar sus ojos helados de ellas- por cierto, fuiste a ver a la loca japonesa? Te sirvió de algo?- Eva me miró pálida y asintió en silencio. Se sentó en el sofá y me empezó a contar todo lo que la tal Shizuko le había explicado.

**EVA P.O.V**

- y eso es todo – concluí después de explicarle a Erik con todo lujo de detalles mi encuentro con la dependienta. Mientras él asimilaba mis palabras volví mis ojos de nuevo a la foto en la que salía mis padres. Ciertamente ni mi padre ni Jack estaban nada mal de jovencitos, no me extraña que fuera tan difícil para mi madre decidirse por uno de los dos. Puse la foto a contraluz y noté unas letras que se trasparentaban por el reverso.- Qué es esto?

- No lo sé. Parece como árabe o alguna cosa por el estilo no?- dijo mi hermano quitándome la foto de las manos.

- Árabe? Por supuesto que no es árabe, parece algún dialecto antiguo... no te parece?

- A saber... nunca había visto nada parecido

- Deja mirar un segundo- contesté deprisa y corrí hacia mi portátil para intentar descifrar el idioma.

- Y por qué no te dejas de tonterías y le preguntas a mamá directamente?- respondió Erik rascándose la nuca aburrido.

- Claro hermanito tienes razón!- dije aplaudiendo y sonriendo con fingido sarcasmo- y también le puedes decir que has estado buscando en sus cajones y curioseado en su diario "secreto" para intentar descubrir los misterios que rodean a nuestra familia...Ahh! y también decirles que estamos encantados de viajar a España porque la puerta se ha abierto y estamos en peligro, pero que no se preocupen porque les hemos espiado mientras hablaban y ya estamos enterados de todo...- terminé mirándole con cara de reproche y volví a mi portátil con interés.

- Que niña más lista que es Eva! – atacó mi hermano imitando mi voz y frotando suavemente mi cabeza con su puño a modo de broma

- Anda quita pesado!- le di un manotazo y por fin logré que se serenase.- pfff definitivamente me parece que es un idioma inventado... no veo nada parecido en ninguna página...- suspiré y me recliné en el sofá después de buscar en varias webs sobre escritos de civilizaciones antiguas. De pronto se me encendió una bombilla y mis dedos teclearon con seguridad sobre el teclado.

- Idhún? Que mierda es eso?- Erik metió su cabezota en la pantalla y curioseó los resultados de la búsqueda. Después me miró confundido y esperó como un cachorrito a que yo le explicara lo que estaba buscando. Mira que era simple el rubito!

- Verás fue Shizuko la que me lo dijo... bueno no directamente, pero digamos que fue ella quien me susurró la palabra cuando yo ya me iba. Igual nos sirve de algo

- No lo creo... no hay ningún resultado, mira- respondió mi hermano disgustado- igual es otra palabra extraña como Kareth o algo así... sin significado. Espera! se me ha ocurrido una idea...esto lo vamos a hacer a mi modo, ya veras – rió mostrándome una alegre sonrisa y robándome el ordenador de mis brazos. Entonces empezó a teclear deprisa una larga frase que no pude leer hasta que finalmente pulso el botón de enter.- Voila!- dijo mostrándome los 10 resultados que había encontrado.

- Libros muy viejos escritos en idiomas desconocidos? Me tomas el pelo?- mira que era tonto, qué pensaba encontrar con eso?

- Mira niña lista- dijo sacudiéndome y señalando a la primera página – soy un genio!

Leí con atención el título de la página en cuestión "**Llega a la biblioteca Británica un libro centenario escrito en un idioma desconocido**_" el volumen fue hallado en el interior de una vasija en unas excavaciones arqueológicas cerca de... _Abrí la página enseguida y casi se me cae el alma a los pies cuando vi la foto que acompañaba a la noticia. Erik había acertado por una vez en su vida, ahora no habría quien lo aguantara.

**Reviews! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6 Eva P.O.V

Leí con atención el título de la página en cuestión "Llega a la biblioteca Británica un libro centenario escrito en un idioma desconocido" el volumen fue hallado en el interior de una vasija en unas excavaciones arqueológicas cerca de... Abrí la página enseguida y casi se me cae el alma a los pies cuando vi la foto que acompañaba a la noticia. Erik había acertado por una vez en su vida, ahora no habría quien lo aguantara.

- Veees! Te dije que mi método funcionaría- comentó mi hermano con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno, pero todavía no estamos seguros de que sea el mismo idioma... así que no cantes victoria tan rápido- paseé la vista por la imagen y comparé los símbolos que aparecían en la pantalla con los de la foto de mis padres. Eran prácticamente iguales.- Tenemos que saber más sobre este libro, la noticia es de hace bastantes años... quizás ya hayan encontrado traducción no?

- Por qué no vas a ese enlace de abajo? Ahí pone que el Dr. Parrell fue uno de los investigadores que estudió el texto... quizás él lo tradujo – pinché sobre el enlace y llegamos a la página donde ampliaba la información sobre aquel tipo.

- Mierda...- la palabra "DESAPARICIÓN" se podía leer claramente en la parte superior de la página con letras enormes. Leí con atención la noticia y me hundí decepcionada en el sillón.

- ¿Qué dice?- preguntó Erik curioso

- Que tanto él como el escrito antiguo desaparecieron a las pocas semanas del descubrimiento del texto... osea, que estamos sin nada, como al principio.

- Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos que las letras no son inventadas y que tienen significado- explicó mi hermano feliz.

- Tu siempre ves el lado bueno a todo o qué?- suspiré agotada y me levanté del sillón.

- Adónde vas?

- Sinceramente, no lo sé...- odiaba sentirme como una inútil, no podía soportar el fracaso y tampoco podía quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando estábamos seguros que nuestros padres nos escondían demasiadas cosas.

Erik P.O.V

Mi hermana se levantó del sillón desolada después de comprobar que la única pista válida que teníamos, había desparecido junto con su descubridor. Todo aquello era demasiado raro, así que decidí arriesgarme, ya que no teníamos nada que perder.

- dónde guarda tu padre las llaves de su estudio?

- Estás loco? Nos arrancará la cabeza si entramos en su despacho, olvídate.

- Quizás nos prohíbe la entrada porque esconde algo allí, no te parece?- caminé decidido hacia la habitación de mis padres y abrí las mesitas de noche y cualquier tipo de cajón que pudiera esconder una llave, pero tampoco tuve suerte...

- Estate quieto! Seguramente papá lleve las llaves encima. No creo que se arriesgue a que nosotros podamos encontrarla.

- Entonces qué propones?

- Sígueme- mi hermana se arrodilló ante la puerta del despacho de Christian y se quitó una de las orquillas que llevaba en el pelo para intentar forzar la puerta.

- Eva se puede saber qué haces? Tienes complejo de agente secreto o qué?- le dije riendo al verla tan concentrada girando la orquilla de un lado a otro intentando abrir la puerta.

- Calla! Ya lo he hecho antes...- Eva tardó cerca de 5 minutos en acabar su trabajo, sonrió complacida al escuchar un pequeño crujido en la cerradura y empujó la puerta con cuidado.

- Vaya... ha sido impresionante hermanita. Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ti – entramos sigilosos a la habitación y nos quedamos boquiabiertos al ver la cantidad de carpetas y papeles que se encontraban perfectamente organizados en las estanterías y sobre la mesa.

- Qué estamos buscando exactamente?- preguntó mi hermana tan sorprendida como yo al ver la cantidad de material que teníamos a nuestra disposición.

- Cualquier cosa que te parezca sospechosa.

Nos pasamos cerca de media hora perdiendo el tiempo, mirando papeles sin importancia, facturas, contratos... nada interesante. Tras comprobar todo el material de su mesa procedimos a mirar las carpetas de las estanterías. La mayoría de su contenido eran borradores de canciones, partituras y contratos de su discográfica... en fin, nada que pudiéramos catalogar como "sospechoso". Mi hermana intentó abrir su portátil, pero tampoco nos sabíamos su contraseña por lo que no pudimos hacer nada más. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando un armario pequeño llamó mi atención al fondo del estudio. Para nuestra suerte la llave estaba puesta en la cerradura así que lo abrimos de inmediato y miramos en el interior. Aquel pequeño compartimento estaba lleno de cosas extrañas, desde fotos y recortes con símbolos antiguos, piedras y figuritas de un material desconocido para nosotros y libros con las mismas letras que habíamos encontrado en las fotos del diario de nuestra madre. Deberíamos haber empezado a investigar primero por el armario. Sin embargo, lo que más nos llamó la atención de todo aquello fueron unas cajas blancas selladas con cinta adhesiva.

- qué crees que es todo esto?- preguntó mi hermana observando entre sus manos una figurita que parecía ser una especie de unicornio.

- No lo sé... todos estos libros están en el mismo idioma que las fotos, no te das cuenta?

- Por qué tendrán todas estas cosas? Me da mal rollo. Deberíamos abrir las cajas también, para asegurarnos de que no dejamos nada sin mirar.

- Está bien, ayúdame a cargarlas- en ese mismo momento oímos las voces de nuestros padres al otro lado de la puerta y la llave introduciéndose en la cerradura. Agarré la primera de las cajas, cerré el armario de un manotazo y arrastré a mi hermana fuera del estudio. Los dos corrimos hacia nuestras habitaciones y cerramos las puertas justo a tiempo para que no sospecharan nada.

- Niñoos! Ya estamos aquí!- mi madre avanzó por el pasillo y tocó a mi puerta, así que escondí la caja debajo de la cama y me estiré sobre la colcha con los cascos puestos como si me hubiera quedado dormido escuchando música.- Hola cariño! Ha llegado ya tu hermana?- me acarició la frente con dulzura y yo fingí despertarme de una profunda siesta.

- Pues no lo sé, como estaba dormido ni me he enterado- mi madre sonrió y me revolvió el pelo con cariño- vete despertando que hay que hacer la cena.

Después de cenar y una vez me aseguré de que mis padres estaban durmiendo, me encaminé hacia la habitación de Eva con la caja bajo el brazo. Mi hermana me estaba esperando como habíamos acordado previamente y se apresuró a quitarme la caja de las manos para investigar su contenido.

- Tranquila mujer! Que tenemos toda la noche para mirar la caja, nadie se la va a llevar...

- Ándate con cuidado y no grites!- susurró haciendo un gesto de silencio con el dedo- ya sabes que papá no suele tener un sueño profundo y se levanta a media noche a trabajar a su estudio. Si nos oye y ve la luz encendida se va a mosquear.

- Vale tranquila no te pongas antipática- Eva ignoró mi comentario y abrió de un tirón la caja dejando ver un buen montón de carpetas en su interior- no me jodas! Más carpetas?

- Shhhhh! Que no grites!- con cuidado fue sacando una a una las distintas carpetas y poniéndolas en la cama de forma ordenada. Todas ellas estaban escritas en ese extraño idioma y traían en la portada un nombre y una fotografía de tamaño carnet.

- ¿Quiénes son todos estos?- No me sonaba ninguna cara hasta que reparé en la de un niño rubio y sonriente. En un primer momento pensé que era una foto mía, por lo que la cogí rápidamente y la abrí para averiguar por qué narices tenía Christian una carpeta con una foto mía.- Eva! Mira esto... – mi hermana me arrancó los papeles de las manos y la observó con curiosidad.

- Jakob Redfield, Silkeborg, Dinamarca...- me miró sorprendida y volvió a mirar el contenido de aquello- por qué tiene mi padre una carpeta con información sobre Jack?

- Y no solo de él... mira- le mostré otra carpeta mucho más grande con una foto en la que aparecía mamá de pequeña- es Victoria.

- Qué significa todo esto?... parece como un seguimiento de su vida o algo parecido. Aquí está la foto de sus padres, su casa, su colegio y... una noticia en el periódico, no sé que pone, será danés no?

- Probablemente – ojeé el trozo recortado de papel en la que salía la foto de mi padre y un titular de "desaparición". ¿ Por qué nos habían ocultado algo así?- Debemos hablar con ellos, no me gusta todo esto...

De pronto sentí un suave cosquilleo en la nuca que me hizo ponerme alerta. Sin pensármelo siquiera me apresuré a esconder las carpetas de mi madre y mi padre bajo la alfombra justo a tiempo para ver como la puerta de la habitación se abría suavemente, dejándonos a mi hermana y a mí clavados en el suelo con la caja y el resto de carpetas a la vista. Mi corazón se aceleró y tragué saliva para intentar calmar los nervios. En la puerta la figura oscura de Christian nos observaba en silencio sin ninguna muestra de emoción en el rostro. Eva estaba tan asustada como yo, o por lo menos esa era la imagen que daba. Sin quitarnos la vista de encima Christian se paseó por la habitación hasta sentarse en el escritorio de Eva.

- qué hacéis con eso?- ninguno de los dos pudimos contestarle. Christian levantó la ceja esperando una respuesta. - ¿De dónde las habéis sacado?

- ... de tu despacho – dije sin apenas alzar la voz- nos aburríamos y entramos a ver que podíamos encontrar... como siempre lo tienes cerrado sentimos curiosidad. –concluí encogiéndome de hombros como si le quitase importancia al asunto.

- Si está cerrado es precisamente para que no entréis...- volvió a repetir Christian con gesto malhumorado.- ¿Y bien? ¿qué habéis encontrado?

- Nada interesante...- me cortó Eva antes de que pudiese decir nada- Cogimos las cajas sin mirar y las acabamos de abrir ahora mismo. No hemos visto nada papá, solo hemos sacado las carpetas y ya está. – Ante su respuesta Christian relajó un poco el gesto aunque seguían en tensión.

- Recoged todo esto, lo quiero ver en el salón en diez minutos, entendido?

Empezamos a recoger con las manos temblorosas bajo la mirada atenta de Christian. Intenté no ponerme más nervioso de lo normal, sabiendo que todavía teníamos escondidas las carpetas de mi madre y mi padre bajo la alfombra... ¿Se daría cuenta de que faltaban si no las devolvía? No pasaron más de dos segundos después de que este pensamiento se me cruzara por la mente, cuando sentí la mirada de hielo de aquel hombre clavándose en mí como un puñal. Levanté la cabeza despacio temiendo lo que me iba a encontrar hasta que logré enfocar la mirada en la suya.

- Lo que tienes debajo de la alfombra también lo quiero de vuelta – Me dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Me quedé paralizado por un momento hasta que Eva me metió un codazo suave que me hizo despertar del trance. Volví a enfocar la vista justo para ver como Christian abandonaba el cuarto como una sombra.

- ¿Has visto eso?- dije casi gritando a mi hermana.

- Calla y recoge! En buena nos hemos metido...

- Pero qué dices? En buena se ha metido él – Eva me miró interrogante pero no dejó de recoger – No te das cuenta? Mañana le diremos a mamá que ese loco tiene carpetas de ella y de papá escondidas en casa. Ya verás... al final todo va a salir a la luz. – dicho esto me sentí totalmente reconfortado. Que Christian escondía algo era obvio, pero por lo menos ahora estábamos más cerca de descubrir la verdad y además teníamos pruebas. Rápidamente recogí las carpetas de debajo de la alfombra y les saqué varias fotos con el móvil antes de devolverlas a la caja con el resto.

Acabamos de recoger la caja y avanzamos sigilosos hacia el salón para devolverla. Nos paramos en seco al oír a Christian al otro lado del estudio hablando por teléfono:

"_No saben nada todavía, no te preocupes... No deberías haberlos asustado así, no has hecho más que darles motivos para que sospechen...Sí, lo entiendo...No te preocupes voy a resolver todo esto antes de irnos...Están aquí, lo siento tengo que colgar. Nos mantendremos en contacto desde Madrid" _. Dicho esto vimos como la puerta se abría y Christian nos miraba con un gesto indescifrable.

- ¿Ya lo tenéis todo?

- Si...- dijimos Eva y yo temblorosos.

- Está bien... ahora si no te importa Eva, me gustaría hablar con tu hermano a solas- El corazón me empezó a latir con fuerza pero me serené para no parecer una niña asustada.

- Vale papá, buenas noches- le dio un beso y se encaminó hacia el cuarto no sin antes mirarme de reojo con gesto interrogante a lo que yo le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Christian se sentó en el sillón e hizo un gesto con la mano invitándome a sentarme. Lentamente me acomodé en una esquina y le miré a los ojos aterrado. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacerme, pero suplique misericordia a los cielos para que no me hiciera nada malo.

- Tu hermana y tu lleváis unos días un poco raros, me gustaría saber que os traéis entre manos... – comenzó hablando suavemente, aunque de pronto se levantó y fue a la cocina- ¿Quieres un té? Te ayudará a relajarte.

- Emmm sí, por qué no...- la verdad que tenía el estómago cerrado, pero rechazarle el té no me pareció correcto teniendo en cuenta la bronca que se avecinaba- ponle leche también... por favor.

- No te preocupes- Siguió calentando el agua con infinita paciencia, parecía que se estaba riendo de mí. Me había mandado la pregunta y ahora me dejaba aquí solo mientras me comía la cabeza como un loco intentando ordenar mis ideas para saber qué decirle. Empecé a recordar cómo empezó todo: los dragones, la puerta, estábamos en peligro, debíamos ir a España... y después venía toda la historia de la japonesa chalada de la cabeza y nuestros descubrimientos en el estudio. La cabeza me iba a estallar, era demasiada información que asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Estaba tan concentrado en mi charla interna que apenas fui consciente de que Christian llegaba con el vaso de té en una bandeja.

- Toma – sin pensármelo le di un gran sorbo para intentar serenarme. Ignoré el ardor del té caliente en mi lengua; estar al lado de Christian me parecía mucho más doloroso y escalofriante. Después de beberme casi medio vaso del primer sorbo sentí como empezaba a marearme. Quizás beber algo tan caliente a estas horas no era bueno...

- Está rico...- logré decir. La cabeza me daba vueltas no sé si del té o de los nervios de hablar con mi padre. Decidí darle otro sorbo para ver si por fin se me iba la sensación de malestar.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta Erik. Mírame a los ojos y dime que es lo que tu hermana y tú sabéis.- Mi conciencia estaba totalmente anulada, clavé la mirada en los ojos de hielo de Christian pero por primera vez no sentí miedo. Estaba como flotando, no me importaba nada así que mantuve la vista clavada en él... uno, dos minutos? No estaba seguro... en aquel momento el tiempo avanzaba a otra velocidad. Poco a poco noté como las piernas me temblaban y que ya no era capaz de moverme. El último recuerdo que retuve antes de desmayarme fueron aquellos dos ojos azules relucientes que me escrutaban en la semipenumbra como los de una serpiente a punto de devorar a su presa.

(Salto temporal)

Abrí los ojos despacio, muy despacio. La cabeza me ardía y no era capaz de moverme de la cama, me pesaba demasiado el cuerpo. Busqué a ciegas el móvil para mirar la hora "las 12 y media de la mañana" ¿CÓMO? Yo debería estar ahora mismo en el instituto, que mierda ha pasado? Me logré incorporar después de unos minutos y me puse de pie con dificultad. Avancé por el piso vacío dando botes de un lado a otro, agarrándome de vez en cuando a las puertas para evitar caer al suelo. Me dejé caer en el sillón e intenté recordar que me había pasado, pero todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano. No recordaba nada de nada. Hice memoria de nuevo pero cada vez que me acercaba a algún recuerdo nítido, éste desaparecía, como si alguien lo hubiese borrado de mi mente. Me levanté de nuevo para comer algo, seguramente la comida me haría sentirme mejor y así podría recordar todo mejor... aunque no fue así.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve solo en casa pero después de una larga espera mi madre llegó a casa.

- Ya estás mejor cariño?- me preguntó acercándose a mi y poniéndome una mano en la frente.

- No tengo fiebre mamá, ya sabes que yo soy así- le dije resoplando y hundiéndome más en el sofá.- ¿Qué se supone que me ha pasado?¿Yo debería estar en clase no?

- Si...- dijo mi madre nerviosa evitando mi mirada- pero ayer de noche no te encontrabas muy bien así que te echaste a dormir y decidimos que hoy te quedaras en casa. Total ya solo quedan dos días de clase y no creo que te pierdas mucho.

- Sólo quedan dos días de clase? Pero a qué día estamos?- casi grité. Cómo es posible que solo quedaran dos días de clase, si el último recuerdo que tengo es de que todavía quedaba cerca de una semana o dos!

- Hoy es catorce de junio cariño. El viernes es el cumple de tu hermana, lo recuerdas?

- Mierda mamá! Me había olvidado por completo! Me vas a matar... pero es que todavía no le he comprado nada – mi madre me miró confusa pero acabó sonriéndome de manera un poco extraña.

- Claro que le has comprado algo Erik. Me lo enseñaste el otro día no lo recuerdas? Las tacitas y aquellos cuencos de la tienda japonesa- "tiensa japonesa", mi mente quería recordarlo pero era incapaz. Buceé en mis recuerdos intentando encontrar algo a lo que aferrarme, pero lo único que conservaba era la salida del metro una vez abandoné la tienda. Era un recuerdo convulso, recuerdo haber tenido miedo... ¿Pero por qué? Resoplé cabreado y me tumbé en el sillón para intentar dormir.

- Pfff no sé mamá. Es como si no recordase nada sabes? es algo extraño.

- Será del mareo y el dolor de cabeza cariño, ya se te pasará- me dio un beso en la frente y me dejó dormir en el sillón.

"_- dice que no recuerda nada Christian... no crees que te has pasado?"_

"_- Era necesario. Lo mejor para ellos es que no sepan nada de esto"_

"_- Pero tendrán que enterarse antes o después... ¿Qué van a pensar cuando vayamos a Madrid? Que estamos de vacaciones?"_

"_- De momento mejor que piensen eso. Hasta que no nos aseguremos de lo que está pasando no veo necesario decirle más a los niños"_

"_- Y que pasa con Eva, Christian? No creo que te sea tan fácil eliminar los recuerdos de su mente como de la de Erik."_

"_- El somnífero de Shizuko funciona. No me será difícil borrar sus recuerdos si no está completamente alerta"_

"_- No sé... no me gusta que uses porquerías de esa mujer en nuestros hijos"_

"_- No es peligroso. Nunca les daría nada que les pudiera hacer daño y lo sabes, vosotros sois lo más importante que tengo." _

Aquella conversación resonaba en mi cabeza, pero no era capaz de distinguir si era un sueño o era verdad. Abrí los ojos con cuidado para inspeccionar el salón, con cuidado repasé cada esquina de la casa hasta que di con mi madre y Christian sentados en el sillón de al lado hablando despreocupadamente. ¿Entonces era verdad? ¿Borraron mis recuerdos? Eso era imposible... debía de ser un maldito sueño. Me estiré con parsimonia para que mis padres vieran que ya estaba despierto. Los dos me miraron interrogantes y yo les dediqué una sonrisa amarga antes de levantarme e irme a la habitación.

Me senté en la cama y cogí el móvil para intentar ver qué mierda estaba pasando. Vi todos los mensajes de mis amigos y de Melissa. Leí las conversaciones una y otra vez sin poder recordar siquiera cómo había podido escribir aquello si no recordaba nada. De pronto un mensaje de Eva apareció en la pantalla: "Que te dijo ayer Christian? Debió ser importante si hoy ni siquiera has ido al insti. Cuéntame todo."

Me apresuré a contestarle lo más rápido posible porque me estaba quedando sin batería "No vengas a casa espérame abajo en el portal". Gracias al cielo que ella si recordaba todo, ahora no tenía mas que esperarla abajo y asunto resuelto. Antes de vestirme busqué el cargador por toda la habitación... mierda! Lo había dejado en la cocina. Salí apresuradamente y vi que mi madre ya estaba poniendo la mesa para comer.

- Y esas prisas Erik? Pasa algo?

- Busco el cargador- le dije seco

- Bueno ya lo buscarás después, ahora vamos a comer vale? Siéntate.

- No tengo hambre la verdad- solté con desgana y seguí buscando desesperadamente el cargador antes de que mi móvil muriese del todo.

- Erik, haz el favor de sentarte y comer con tu padre y conmigo, no seas maleducado- mi madre frunció el ceño y señaló la silla para que me sentara junto a ella.

De mala gana me senté y esperé a que nos sirviera un filete a cada uno. Mientras repartía cogí unas cuantas papas del cuenco y las mordisqueé con desgana. Vi la jarra de agua fresquita delante y de repente recordé que llevaba sin beber nada desde a saber cuando. Me serví un varios vasos que bebí como si llevase meses sin probar el agua. Estaba tan concentrado calmando mi sed que no fui del todo consciente de que mis padres me miraban expectantes hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Una sensación familiar volvió a adueñarse de mí y poco a poco perdí la conciencia para acabar inconsciente en la mesa.

Mierda otra vez me la habían vuelto a jugar!


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 7

Eva P.O.V

La alarma del móvil me despertó bruscamente y casi salté sobre él para poder apagarlo. Había tenido una noche muy mala y los nervios no me habían dejado descansar a gusto. Salí del cuarto en silencio y me dirigí a la cocina, donde mi padre ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días Eva – me dijo con una sonrisa antes de darme un beso.

- Buenos días papá- dije en voz baja. En el fondo me moría por preguntarle demasiadas cosas, pero me pareció más prudente esperar a que Erik se levantara para enterarme de lo que habían estado hablando toda la noche. Miré de reojo hacia el pasillo esperando ver la pelambrera rubia de mi hermano aparecer, pero el muy vago se había quedado dormido.

- Buenos días cariño!- me saludó mamá, que acababa de llegar, para después ir a darle un beso a mi padre. Aquello era demasiado raro... mi madre siempre levantaba a Erik si él no conseguía despertarse con el sonido del despertador, pero hoy Erik no estaba en la cocina con nosotros y a ella parecía darle lo mismo. Ni siquiera se había parado delante de su puerta a pegarle cuatro gritos para que saliera de la cama.

- Mamá, ¿No despiertas a Erik?- le dije intentando que mi voz sonara serena y que no se notara lo desesperada que estaba por hablar con él.

- Bueno es que verás Eva...- comenzó titubeando mi madre.

- Lo que pasa es que ayer estuve hablando con él hasta muy tarde- la interrumpió papá- Estaba muy cansado y le dolía la cabeza, así que le dije que descansara hoy y que ya iría al instituto mañana.

- Ahh... vale- Aquello si que era extraño. Erik no era un niño chico y aunque dormía como una marmota, no solía tener problemas para aguantar despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Más de una vez se había quedado la noche en vela estudiando para algún examen y al día siguiente había ido al insti sin problema. Me apresuré a acabar de desayunar para poder ir a su cuarto, pero justo cuando me disponía a salir de la cocina mi padre terminó también su desayuno y salió detrás de mí rumbo a su cuarto. Mierda!

Me encerré en la habitación y esperé pacientemente a que todos acabaran de desayunar para poder ir a la de Erik, pero mi madre y Jack estaban ahora enfrascados en una larga conversación y no parecían tener prisa por acabarla. Los nervios me estaban matando ¿Qué podía hacer? Me vestí rápidamente, me aseé y esperé en el salón a que mi padre me llevara a clase. Supongo que eso iba a ser lo único bueno del día de hoy, que no tendría que ir en el estúpido autobús aguantando a aquella manada de subnormales.

Normalmente el trayecto a clase solía ser más animado porque Erik no paraba de hablar y de reír durante todo el viaje, sin embargo, en esta ocasión reinó un silencio absoluto. Mi padre y yo éramos callados, pero cuando estábamos juntos siempre encontrábamos algo interesante que contarnos, pero ahora todo era diferente... él sabía que nos estaba ocultando algo y no había sido capaz de confiar en mí para contármelo y eso me dolía. No me apetecía hablar con él, estaba enfadada y por extraño que pareciera, en este momento hubiera preferido tener a mi hermano conmigo.

Tengo que admitir que después de todo lo ocurrido, nos habíamos unido mucho más y ahora que estábamos juntos en esto me sentía desprotegida sin Erik a mi lado. Llegamos a la entrada del colegio y me despedí de mi padre con un gesto de mano.

Nada más entrar me puse los cascos para evitar escuchar a mis compañeros, unas chicas de mi clase pasaron a mi lado riéndose y me dieron un suave empujón con el hombro haciendo que me desestabilizara. Algún día me vengaría de aquellas brujas, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Las clases transcurrieron igual de aburridas que siempre y no veía el momento de que sonara el timbre para largarme de aquel infierno. Para colmo se acercaba el baile de fin de curso y los estudiantes estaban fuera de sí comentando los modelitos que iban a llevar, quién iban a ser sus parejas para el baile y demás estupideces sin sentido. Durante el recreo me senté con Jason, aunque no era capaz de prestarle ni un mínimo de atención con todas las cosas que me rondaban la cabeza.

- Eva estás bien?- me dijo dándome un toque en el brazo que me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos – Te noto ida.

- Si si, estoy bien. Es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- le solté intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Ya veo...- añadió mirándome con una sonrisa- Estás preocupada por el baile, no es eso?- Le miré con cara de odio e ignoré su comentario, por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver con el estúpido baile de las narices! ¿Enserio se creía que yo era una de esas chicas tontas preocupadas por los trajes, el maquillaje o los chicos?

- No Jason, ni siquiera voy a ir al baile- le dije cortante para que no me preguntara más sobre el asunto.

- ¿Cómo? No vas a ir?- dijo mirándome asombrado como si le pareciera lo más extraño del mundo- Si es porque no tienes pareja... ya sabes que puedes ir conmigo-dijo sonrojándose.

- No voy a ir. Me voy de viaje este viernes así que ni mi hermano y yo estaremos.

- Es una pena...- dijo después de meditar unos segundos. Por lo menos le había hecho cerrar la boca, que es lo que quería.

Cuando el recreo acabó me dirigí con paso ligero a las clases sorteando a grupos de gente que se apartaban de mi contacto como si les diera asco. En otra ocasión quizás me hubiera incomodado, pero si conseguía que se apartaran de mi camino con tanta facilidad, supongo que mi don de espantar a cualquier ser vivo servía de algo al fin. Antes de entrar distinguí la silueta perfecta de Melisa, aquella zorra que salía con mi hermano, apoyada en la puerta de mi clase ¿Qué querría?

- Hola monstruito- me saludó torciendo el gesto

- Hola- le solté sin ganas. Odiaba a aquella tía con toda mi alma. Me parecía una completa descerebrada, pija y superficial... pero bueno ¿Qué chica de este colegio no lo era?

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano?, no me ha contestado al móvil desde ayer- me dijo como si aquello fuese el mayor drama que le pudiera haber ocurrido.

- Está malo en casa- le dije burlona- ¿Algo más?

- Mira que eres desagradable, mocosa- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se alejó contoneándose por todo el pasillo despertando las miradas de todos los chicos que pasaban a su lado. Que asco de tía.

Aguanté las dos últimas horas de clase completamente ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba. No podía parar de pensar en lo que Erik me iba a contar. Estaba demasiado nerviosa ¿Y si ya sabía la verdad y por eso había preferido quedarse en casa meditando? Debía ser algo gordo si no había sido capaz de venir al colegio...

Una vez salí de clase me dispuse a mandarle un mensaje a Erik... miré el contacto y vi que llevaba sin conectarse desde ayer, eso si que era demasiado sospechoso. Erik no se separaba del móvil nunca y se pasaba el día hablando con sus amigos por allí. Ya era la hora de comer, se supone que debería estar ya despierto no? Igualmente le mande el mensaje pidiéndole explicaciones. Después de cinco minutos me llegó contestación "No vengas a casa espérame abajo en el portal".

Oh dios! El corazón casi se me para en seco. ¿Qué no fuera a casa?¿Qué estaba pasando?

Eché a correr por la calle que llevaba a la parada de metro y bajé las escaleras saltando y esquivando gente para llegar lo más rápido posible. Eran ya casi las tres cuando llegué a la parada de casa, salí corriendo de la estación y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en el portal con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza. Me senté en uno de los bancos de la entrada para intentar tranquilizarme y esperé hasta que Erik bajara.

Cinco, diez, quince minutos... y el maldito no bajaba. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Cogí el teléfono de la mochila y marqué su número:

- Si?- Sonó su voz después de una larga espera.

- Erik se puede saber a qué esperas? Estoy aquí abajo esperándote como me dijiste- le grité

- Eva? Soy Jack...- ¿Jack? Se suponía que este era el móvil de mi hermano no?- Verás tu hermano está durmiendo la siesta... se dejó el móvil cargando en el comedor.

- Ahh vale, bueno enseguida subo- más le valía no estar durmiendo cuando llegara arriba porque lo iba a matar. Me dices que no vaya a casa y ahora te quedas sobando? Maldito Erik.

- Vale te esperamos- me respondió Jack antes de colgar.

Estaba furiosa, tenía ganas de matar a alguien y sabía precisamente quién era el malnacido que me había provocado este estado. Abrí la puerta del ático y me encontré a mi madre y Jack viendo la tele y mi padre y Erik en paradero desconocido.

- Hola Eva, ¿Qué tal el día?- me preguntó mamá con interés acercándose a la mesa del comedor donde yo me disponía a tomar el almuerzo.

- Bien, como siempre- me serví uno de los filetes que habían dejado preparado para mí en la cocina y lo coloqué con cuidado en el plato.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- dijo trayendo una jarra pequeña de zumo de mango, mi favorito.

- Sí, el zumo está bien, gracias mamá. Por cierto...- comencé a decirle haciendo que ella se diera la vuelta de golpe como asustada

- Pasa algo Eva?- preguntó nerviosa. Aquí olía a gato encerrado...

- No, nada... solo quería saber qué tal sigue Erik.

- Ahh... él está bien, está durmiendo la siesta- me respondió con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

- Vale.- Aquí estaba pasando algo y lo iba a averiguar, comería y después despertaría a Erik como fuese para que me dijera toda la verdad.

Tenía demasiada prisa así que engullí el filete en menos de cinco minutos y antes de levantarme me bebí el zumo de un trago. Me levanté como un resorte y llevé los platos a la cocina, iba a marcharme cuando noté que algo extraño me pasaba. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y el cuerpo me pesaba demasiado. Avancé despacio hacia el comedor ante la atenta mirada de mis padres y procuré buscar algún punto de apoyo por el camino porque sentía que las piernas no me respondían. Antes de que mi visión se nublara por completo noté los brazos cálidos de Jack que me rodeaban para evitar que me desplomase en el suelo como un saco. Y después, solo recuerdo oscuridad.

_- Eva... Eva, cariño despierta_- sentí cómo mi cuerpo se zarandeaba hacia los lados de forma suave, pero mi cabeza me mantenía sumida en un sueño profundo.

_- Crees que funcionará?_- comentó una nueva voz.

_- No os preocupéis, está lo suficientemente consciente para que pueda acceder a su mente, pero no tiene fuerzas todavía para despertar- _¿QUÉ? Intenté abrir los ojos, pero era tarea imposible. Escuchaba las voces que seguían hablando, pero mi conciencia estaba demasiado lejos y yo no era capaz de controlar mi cuerpo para despertarme de aquella pesadilla. De pronto, una de las voces que antes oía lejana se volvió clara en mi mente, lo que puso todos mis sentidos alerta. La última vez que había escuchado una voz tan nítida dentro de mi cabeza había sido en la tienda de Shizuko... pensé que sólo era capaz de escuchar murmullos de vez en cuando, pero no que alguien se pudiera comunicar conmigo de esa forma.

Necesitaba despertarme, no podía seguir durmiendo por más tiempo, pero cuanto más que intentaba serenarme y abrir los ojos, más pesadez me entraba. Estaba asustada, y mis nervios aumentaron cuando sentí cómo una presencia extraña se apoderaba de mi conciencia dejándome desarmada. Instintivamente me cerré en banda e intenté dejar la mente en blanco para que aquella sensación de malestar desapareciera, sin embargo, mis intentos por deshacerme del intruso fueron en vano y poco a poco volví a caer en un agujero negro que me dejó sin sentido por segunda vez.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8

* Ahora que he terminado los exámenes de la uni intentaré subir los capítulos más seguidos, cada semana o así :3! A ver si lo consigo! ^^

Erik P.O.V

Último día de clase. Una etapa de mi vida se cerraba para dar paso a una nueva lejos de aquel instituto del demonio... pero ni siquiera eso podía levantarme la moral en un momento como este.

La gente se apelotonaba en los pasillos charlando ansiosa sobre el baile de fin de curso que se celebraría esta noche, lo que me puso de peor humor. Ni mi hermana ni yo asistiríamos, o eso era lo que nuestros padres nos habían dado a entender ayer:

_- "Espero que no tengáis ningún plan para mañana por la tarde, porque nosotros tenemos preparada una sorpresa para vosotros"- había comentado mamá nerviosa._

_- "Hemos decidido hacer un pequeño viaje aprovechando también que mañana es el cumpleaños de Eva..."- la había respaldado mi padre con cautela - "¿Qué os parece?"_

Ni siquiera habíamos intentado discutir. Tras los últimos acontecimientos y dado que ni Eva ni yo éramos capaces de recordar nada, habíamos decidido que lo más sensato era dejar de investigar y hacer todo lo que nuestros padres nos dijeran, sin discusión. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando y aunque no tuviera ningún recuerdo nítido de los últimos días, no había que ser muy listo para notar el ambiente tenso que se vivía en casa.

Aquello era frustrante, cada día estaba de peor humor y con la única persona con la que deseaba hablar en aquel momento era con Eva. Era irónico que en solo unas semanas mi hermana y yo hubiésemos podido olvidar nuestras diferencias y pasarnos al mismo bando en contra de nuestros padres; si alguien me lo hubiera dicho hace un mes, no lo hubiera creído.

Avancé dando empujones a cualquiera que se me pusiera delante, necesitaba descargar mi ira y quitarme de encima a toda aquella montaña de gente me relajaba en cierto modo. La mayoría de estudiantes se alejaba de mi lado después de recibir el golpe y solo algunos se atrevían a protestar, ganándose una de mis mejores miradas de odio que los paralizaba de inmediato y los hacía apartarse rápidamente de mi camino. Llegué a la clase de mala gana y me senté en mi sitio sin decir palabra. Ni siquiera me acerqué a mis amigos que reían y conversaban alegremente en la esquina.

- Hola bebé- los brazos de Melissa se cerraron en torno a mi cuello en un intento de abrazo que yo rechacé apartándola de mi lado- ¿Pero qué te pasa? Llevas unos días muy raros...

- No estoy de humor para hablar Mel, necesito estar solo un rato, vale?- resoplé molesto esperando a que se fuese, pero no tuve tanta suerte.

- Es por lo del baile verdad? Tus padres no dejan que vayas porque es el cumpleaños de la niñita... Esa maldita siempre tiene que estar en el medio, no veas las ganas que tengo de perderla de vista- Aquello ya fue demasiado, puede que antes le consintiera ese tipo de comentarios, pero eso se había acabado.

- Ni se te ocurra decir nada de Eva, me oyes? Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto- el comentario la pilló por sorpresa porque se volvió hacia mí con gesto interrogante- Ya estoy harto Mel, déjala tranquila de una vez.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? desde cuando proteges a tu hermanita? - respondió de forma acusadora- ¿Es que esa mosquita muerta te ha comido el cerebro?- la sangre me hervía y tuve que inspirar lentamente para aferrarme al último resquicio de autocontrol que me quedaba.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando! No sabes absolutamente nada! - cogí aire para intentar serenarme, pero las palabras salían de mi boca sin que yo pudiera remediarlo- ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte con mi hermana? No eres más que una niñata malcriada e hipócrita... No voy a consentir que te metas con mi familia nunca más. Doy gracias de no tener que ir a ese estúpido baile contigo!

Dicho esto me levanté de la silla justo cuando el profesor entraba, dejando a Melissa plantada en medio de la clase rodeada de miradas curiosas del resto de compañeros que habían presenciado la escena.

- Se puede saber a dónde va, señor Redfield?- preguntó el profesor agarrándome por el hombro para evitar que me marchara.

- No me encuentro bien, me voy a la enfermería- con un gesto rápido me libré de su agarre y salí con paso ligero sin saber muy bien a donde me dirigía. Solo quería tomar un poco el aire y escapar de aquella gente. Toda la presión de los días anteriores apareció de pronto y mi cuerpo volvió a experimentar aquella extraña sensación... Algo en mí exigía ser liberado, no podía aguantar más.

Llegué al patio del instituto, desierto a aquellas horas de la mañana. Sin pensármelo dos veces comencé a dar patadas y puñetazos a todo objeto que estuviera a mi alcance, hasta que caí al suelo agotado y con los puños doloridos. Enterré la cabeza entre las rodillas y me quedé un buen rato allí solo, meditando... intentando recordar lo que había sido borrado de mi memoria, hasta que una voz me sacó del trance:

- todo bien hermanito?

Eva P.O.V

Ya era el último día de colegio y además mi cumpleaños, así que decidí darme un auto-regalo no entrando a las clases. Por hacer novillos un día no iba a pasar nada. Caminé tranquila por los pasillos desiertos hasta llegar al patio. Me eché en uno de los bancos como si fuera una hamaca y cerré los ojos disfrutando del aire cálido que circulaba. Sin embargo, algo en mí me decía que no estaba sola en aquel lugar, así que me levante deprisa y avancé hasta la zona deportiva buscando al intruso. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré a Erik tirado en medio del campo de baloncesto como si fuera un ovillo. Debería haberlo imaginado...

- Todo bien hermanito?- Erik levantó la cabeza como un resorte algo desorientado pero finalmente me dedicó una triste sonrisa.

- Qué haces tú por aquí?- me preguntó todavía desde el suelo.- ¿No deberías estar en clase?

- Lo mismo te digo...- le miré divertida y le tendí la mano para que se levantara.- vamos, larguémonos de este sitio.

Erik cogió mi mano de buena gana, pero cuando entró en contacto con la mía todas las alarmas se dispararon. Su cuerpo era cálido, demasiado cálido para una persona normal. Solté su agarre de inmediato notando como el vello del brazo se me había erizado sin motivo aparente.

- Erik... estás ardiendo- comenté separándome de él.- Te encuentras bien?

- La verdad es que no - dijo frotándose las manos con nerviosismo- Me siento... extraño.

Me acerqué cautelosamente a él y le coloqué una mano en la frente. Definitivamente aquella temperatura no era normal. ¿Estaría enfermo? En aquellos momentos necesitaba a mi hermano en plenas facultades mentales para afrontar el viaje que nos esperaba y verlo tan apagado en ese estado casi febril me preocupaba.

- Ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas para nada Eva... es como si me hubiese dado un subidón de adrenalina y ahora ya no tuviera fuerzas para nada. No sé, es raro, verdad?- Me dijo en voz baja mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos oscuros siempre brillantes y rebosantes de alegría, hoy se veían opacos, como si hubieran perdido toda su luz. Retiré la mano con suavidad pero el la atrapó con las suyas. Aquello era incómodo, el contacto con su piel me quemaba, no era agradable, quería quitármelo de encima cuanto antes...

- Erik que haces?- le dije mientras observaba nuestras manos entrelazadas.

- Estás helada...- dijo con aire crítico.

- Yo siempre tengo las manos frías ya lo sabes- moví mi mano con rapidez y escapé por fin del agarre de mi hermano.- Vamos a algún sitio? o te pensabas quedar todo el día aquí?

- Si.. vámonos.

Llegamos a una cafetería cercana donde solíamos ir a merendar de vez en cuando al salir de clase. Yo no tenía demasiada hambre así que solo me pedí un café con leche. Mi hermano no reparó en gastos y se pidió media carta haciendo sonreír a la dependienta como una boba mientras anotaba todo lo que pensaba comer. Mi hermano siempre tenía ese efecto en las chicas, nunca lo había entendido. Lo miré de reojo mientras conversaba alegremente con la camarera... es cierto que era bastante atractivo y además era muy atento, cariñoso, divertido... en fin, supongo que eso es todo lo que la mayoría de mujeres buscaba en un hombre no?

Después de unos minutos la chica apareció con el pedido dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas a Erik. No me pasó inadvertida la mirada cargada de odio que me dedicó mientras me servía el café. La muy estúpida se pensaba que éramos pareja acaso? Aquello era demasiado divertido.

- Eva? ocurre algo?- Erik sacudió una mano delante mío sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Sí, todo bien- le contesté divertida robándole uno de los donuts y dándole un mordisco - ¿Quieres?- le dije sosteniéndolo delante suyo invitándole a que lo probara. Sin pensárselo siquiera se lanzó a por él y lo devoró en varios bocados. Miré de reojo a la camarera que me miraba roja como un tomate muerta de envidia. Sería imbécil...

Acabamos de comer y nos metimos en el metro sin rumbo fijo. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos dentro, ni cuantas paradas pasamos. Sin embargo, al llegar a Atlantic Avenue tanto a mi hermano como a mí se nos encendió la bombilla y como dos resortes salimos del vagón justo a tiempo sin saber si quiera dónde estábamos. No solíamos atravesar las líneas hasta Brooklyn, pero en aquella ocasión algo nos había llamado la atención como para hacernos bajar del metro. Salimos en silencio de la estación y volvimos al cielo abierto de Nueva York. Eran casi las doce, aun teníamos tiempo para dar una vuelta antes de volver a casa sin que nuestros padres sospecharan nada. Erik caminaba ausente mirando la pantalla del móvil de vez en cuando y rechazando las llamadas cada vez que sonaban.

- ¿Quién es?- le pregunté curiosa

- Melissa...- respondió resoplando con aire triste. Aquel nombre me revolvió las tripas así que preferí ignorar sus problemas de pareja y seguir a lo mío.

Llevábamos caminando diez minutos cuando nos detuvimos delante de una tienda sin previo aviso. Nuestros pasos nos habían llevado instintivamente hacia aquel lugar y al ver el local del que se trataba por poco se me para el corazón.

**Erik P.O.V**

Sin saber cómo, Eva y yo habíamos llegado a una tienda que a pesar de nuestras lagunas mentales, recordábamos bastante bien. Tenía el corazón encogido, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviésemos aquí si no recordábamos la dirección? Examiné el escaparate dudoso antes de entrar, pero mi hermana se adelantó abriendo la puerta con firmeza.

Nunca habíamos estado los dos juntos en la tienda, así que me sentí un poco más seguro de no tener que afrontar aquella situación yo solo. Avanzamos por los pasillos sigilosos haciendo salir a la luz nuestros recuerdos perdidos. Me paré en seco frente a una de las estanterías y sonreí para mis adentros viendo lo que había en ella. Hace dos días ni siquiera era capaz de recordar que ya había comprado un regalo para mi hermana, pero viendo de nuevo aquellas bandejas con el bol y los cuenquitos perfectamente colocados mi mente volvió a ser la de antes y pude recordar con claridad mi visita a la tienda. Sin embargo, el regalo no era lo más importante que recordaba del lugar, había algo más... necesitaba acordarme.

- Perdone, buscaba algo?- Un chico oriental no mucho mayor que yo se me acercó con una sonrisa amable esperando mi respuesta.

- Emm... no, solo miraba- con una leve inclinación de cabeza el joven se alejó de mí y fue hacia donde se encontraba mi hermana, supongo que a preguntarle lo mismo.

Algo faltaba en aquel local, la última vez este chico no estaba aquí, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Volví a mirar a mi hermana que hablaba con el dependiente con el rostro serio...¿Pasaba algo?

- ... la última vez que mi hermano y yo estuvimos aquí nos atendió otra persona - conseguí escuchar a mi hermana. Me acerqué con cautela para unirme a la conversación.

- El local pertenece a mi familia...- comentó nervioso el chico agachando la cabeza- Aquí trabajamos mi madre, mi padre y yo.

- Tu madre?- añadí con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza. Una visión fugaz inundó mi mente con la imagen de una mujer vestida de negro. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta de solo pensar en ella.

- Tu madre es Shizuko?- volvió a hablar mi hermana con mirada seria. Shizuko... el nombre me sonaba. Miré con gesto interrogante a Eva, que se encogió de hombros y me sonrió divertida. ¿Acaso ella recordaba más cosas?

- Ella... no, Shizuko solo viene a veces... ahora está de vuelta en Japón- la voz le temblaba y se había puesto pálido. Está claro que aquella mujer le intimidaba tanto como a nosotros.

- Sabes si va a volver pronto?- preguntó Eva.

- No lo creo... Lo siento creo que es la hora de cerrar- concluyó el chico empezando a recoger los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa- siento no poder ayudaros...- su gesto se había ensombrecido y parecía asustado. Aprovechando que el joven estaba distraído cogí a mi hermana del brazo y la saqué de la tienda.

Una vez fuera nos alejamos prudentemente del local y nos sentamos cerca de la parada del metro.

- Shizuko eh?- dije dándole un codazo suave a mi hermana.

- Sabes... hay personas que escriben diarios- fue toda su contestación.

- Serás bruja... todo este tiempo intentando recordar lo que pasaba y tu lo tenías por escrito?- Me hubiera enfadado con ella, pero no podía negar que gracias a ese diario suyo volvíamos a tener todas las respuestas en nuestra mano, aunque no las pudiésemos recordar.

- Sip- volvió a responder con una gran sonrisa- Es muy raro, sabes? Estar leyendo algo que ni siquiera recuerdas haber escrito... pero por lo menos ha servido de algo.

- Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque no sabes disimular- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Nuestros padres ahora están tranquilos porque piensan que no sabemos nada. Y en cierto modo no sabemos nada... pero el diario no miente hermanito. Y si no recuerdo mal...- sin previo aviso sacó el móvil de mi bolsillo y empezó a curiosear.

- Qué haces con mi móvil?- no me gustaba que curiosearan ahí y mucho menos mi hermana pequeña.

- Mira... -en la pantalla apareció una foto de unos papeles y unas carpetas con fotografías pequeñas en las esquinas- ¿Las recuerdas? Fue nuestro descubrimiento en el despacho de papá, les sacaste fotos antes de devolverlas.

- De verdad escribes ese tipo de detalles en tu diario Eva? da un poco de miedo- comenté mirando con más detalle las fotos- Eres increíble...

- Ya ves. Ahora no metas la pata Erik, actúa como siempre, no sospeches nada y finge que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó.- dijo muy seria mirándome a los ojos- si logramos engañarlos estaremos a salvo y no podrán escondernos más cosas.

- Vale, lo intentaré.

(salto espacio temporal)

Llegamos a casa cerca de las tres. El enorme salón del ático siempre tan limpio y despejado, se había convertido en un campo de batalla lleno de bolsas y maletas repartidas por todo el suelo. Encontramos a mamá atareada en la cocina haciendo unos bocadillos y a papá cargando incluso más bolsas desde el pasillo para dejarlas en el salón.

- Hola chicos! cómo ha ido ese último día?- dijo sonriendo

- Bien, ya sabes... hoy han sido las actuaciones y las entregas de premios- respondí de forma desinteresada mirando el montón de cosas que mi padre traía en los brazos para colocar en las distintas maletas- Y todo esto?

- Para el viaje Erik, tenemos que dejar todo listo cuando el servicio de mudanza llegue- me quedé helado... "mudanza"?. Miré de reojo a Eva que esperaba silenciosa apoyada en la puerta de la cocina y noté el nerviosismo escondido tras su gesto gélido característico.

- ¿Cómo que mudanza papá? pensé que nos íbamos de viaje- logró decir Eva

- Si bueno... pero todas estas cosas no podemos llevarlas en el avión cariño- le contestó Jack casi riéndose- Es como un servicio de transportes que te lleva el equipaje a casa y así no tenemos que preocuparnos durante el viaje de encontrar las maletas. Por cierto deberíais hacer las vuestras cuanto antes, nos han dicho que el camión llegará sobre las cuatro, pero cuanto antes la preparéis mejor- dicho esto volvió a su tarea de llevar más cachivaches al salón.

- Niños comed algo rápido y haced la maleta!- gritó mamá desde la cocina- no quiero que se haga muy tarde.

- Valee!- le respondimos en el mismo tono Eva y yo.

En silencio cada uno volvió al cuarto y empezamos a hacer nuestras respectivas maletas. No sabía que meter exactamente... Estábamos a principio de verano así que lo más lógico será meter ropa fresca y algún bañador. Terminé en apenas diez minutos y salí disparado a la cocina donde mi madre seguía haciendo los bocadillos.

- Preparas comida para un mes mamá?- me acerqué a la nevera y cogí un trozo de lasaña que había sobrado de la cena de ayer.

- Son bocadillos para todos Erik, la comida de los aeropuertos está carísima y no voy a gastar dinero en comida cuando aquí tenemos de sobra.- respondió sonriente envolviendo lo que parecía el último bocadillo- Por cierto tu hermana está todavía en el cuarto?- asentí con desgana- Muy bien, después de comer le daremos los regalos y esto...- dijo susurrando y rebuscando al final de la nevera donde se podía ver una tarta protegida por un plástico- Espero que le haga ilusión...- esta vez me miró con ojos tristes.

- Ya verás que sí mamá- A Eva le costaba mucho mostrar sus sentimientos incluso entre las personas más cercanas, por eso mi madre tenía miedo de darle una sorpresa y no ver en ella más que una seca sonrisa como toda respuesta. En el fondo me dio pena por ella, así que salí de la cocina mientras la lasaña se hacía en el microondas en dirección al cuarto de mi hermana.

-Eh, serpiente- toqué la puerta y con la misma me colé dentro.

- ¿Para qué tocas si ibas a entrar de todas formas?- Eva me taladró con una de sus miradas de hielo que me hicieron sonreír- de qué te ríes?- contestó finalmente sonriendo.

- De nada, río por no llorar, como se suele decir. Sólo venía a decirte que mamá ha hecho una tarta por tu cumpleaños y que espero que más que sea le des las gracias y muestres algo de alegría.

- Pff...- resopló y siguió metiendo cosas en su pequeña maleta- Lo intentaré

- Vale, solo eso... te esperamos en el comedor.

Nos sentamos todos a la mesa a comer y al terminar cantamos el cumpleaños feliz y le dimos los regalos a mi hermana, que nos contemplaba roja como un tomate desde su silla. Después mamá trajo su tarta de chocolate y nueces con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, así que le di una pequeña patada a Eva por debajo de la mesa para que se mostrase agradecida.

Cualquiera que nos viera ahora podría decir que éramos una perfecta familia feliz... sentí una punzada en el corazón al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días y los secretos que nos escondían nuestros padres. No obstante, no quería estropear aquel momento de felicidad, así que seguí comportándome con normalidad... Ya tendríamos tiempo de aclarar las cosas. Por fin dieron las cuatro y el camión vino para llevarse nuestras cosas. En total eran ocho maletas y cuatro cajas. Me parecía demasiado exagerado para tratarse de un simple viaje... pero bueno ellos sabrían donde se metían. Hablando de meterse... ¿Dónde se había metido Christian? Acaso no iba a venir?

- Esperaremos a Christian en el aeropuerto de Atlanta- me explicó mi padre- Tenía una reunión esta tarde, según nos ha comentado. Pero no hay problema, el avión a Madrid no sale hasta las dos de la mañana así que le da tiempo a coger el último vuelo a Georgia y reunirse con nosotros.

- Ah... y por qué no salimos directamente desde Nueva York?

- Era muy caro- me dijo secamente- vamos, ponte en marcha que en media hora salimos para el aeropuerto.

- Papá... ¿por qué vamos a Madrid?

- No se lo digas a tu hermana, que se supone que no debería habértelo dicho- me dijo haciendo gesto de que guardara silencio- Nos vamos de vacaciones a Europa hijo ¿Qué más quieres? - su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Recordé de pronto las fotos de mi móvil con la información de mamá y suya ¿Debía preguntarle... o se echaría todo a perder? Las palabras de Eva resonaban en mi cabeza _"no metas la pata Erik, actúa como siempre, no sospeches nada y finge que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó"_.

- Muy bien papá, no veas las ganas que tengo de ir- mentí luciendo una de mis mejores sonrisa, recogí mi equipaje y esperé en el salón ya despejado hasta que todos estuvieran listos para marcharnos.

_REVIEWS! ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 9

**Erik P.O.V**

El vuelo hasta Atlanta había sido tranquilo y ahora esperábamos cansados en la terminal a que Christian llegara. El aeropuerto era gigantesco, lleno de pantallas informativas y de gente con maletas avanzando a toda prisa para poder coger los vuelos a tiempo. Era estresante.

Nos habíamos sentado en una zona más o menos tranquila para cenar los bocadillos, apartados de la corriente de viajeros que se deslizaban por las cintas mecánicas de un lado a otro. Saqué el móvil... las diez y media de la noche... en estos momentos mis amigos estarían en el baile del instituto. No es que me diera envidia, porque no tenía muchas ganas de ir y mucho menos de ver a Melissa, pero lo cierto es que era preferible estar en una fiesta antes que cogiendo un vuelo de madrugada a Madrid.

Lo mejor sería desconectar, cuanto más pensaba en lo que pasaba, más me daba cuenta de la locura que era... Suspiré y me hundí en el asiento ganándome una mirada curiosa de mi madre.

- Ocurre algo cariño? Estás cansado ya?

- No, estoy bien... es solo que me cuesta asimilar _todo_ esto- intenté poner un poco de énfasis en la palabra "todo", para que se diera cuenta de que no solo me refería al viaje.

- Se que es un poco precipitado- comenzó a decir nerviosa- pero la verdad es que hace mucho que no tenemos unas vacaciones los cinco juntos y creo que es una buena idea, no?

- No había otra fecha?- intervino mi hermana burlona- Podríais haber esperado un poco más a que termináramos las clases...

- Bueno las habéis terminado hoy- contraatacó mi madre revolviéndose inquieta en el asiento- además Christian ha estado buscando la mejor fecha para que el vuelo saliera lo más barato posible.

- No sabía que ahora teníamos problemas de dinero...- el comentario pareció molestar a mamá, porque la miró frunciendo los labios con gesto serio. Si la cosa seguía por este camino se iba a armar así que decidí cortar la conversación.

- Bueno y cuando decías que viene Christian? ya ha cogido el vuelo?- me miró agradecida por haber cambiado de tema.

-Sí, de hecho Jack se ha ido a mirar en las pantallas la hora a la que llega su avión. En un rato nos dirá - sonrió cansada y volvió a coger una de las revistas que había comprado para el vuelo.

Esperamos casi tres cuartos de hora hasta que el avión de Christian llegó y nos pusimos en marcha para buscar la salida de nuestro vuelo a Madrid. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos caminando por la terminal, me moría de sueño y lo único que pensaba era en coger el maldito avión para poder dormir tranquilamente. Por fin mi padre encontró la puerta que indicaban las pantallas y nos quedamos por los alrededores hasta que anunciaron el embarque.

El viaje fue mejor de lo esperado. Estar en el aire me sentaba bien, me sentía seguro allí arriba, así que dormí como un bebé durante varias horas. Al despertar miré el reloj... las siete de la mañana. Vaya, si que había dormido. A mi lado estaba Eva con los auriculares puestos y medio dormida todavía. En los asientos de delante estaban mis padres dormidos como troncos pero el asiento de Christian estaba vacío, seguramente estaría dando vueltas por el avión como un tigre enjaulado para distraerse un poco.

A las nueve y media por mi reloj aterrizó el avión. Allí ya eran las tres del mediodía así que después de recoger el cargamento de maletas nos fuimos a comer algo.

- Bueno chicos estáis listos para ir a la nueva casa?- preguntó mamá animada

- Claro, con todo este show que habéis montado mas os vale que merezca la pena haber venido- le dije divertido.

- Yo tengo una pregunta...- dijo Eva de mala gana- Va a hacer este calor todo el tiempo? Porque es insoportable.

- Bueno es que estamos en verano cariño, sé que es un poco molesto pero ya verás que te acostumbras- le contestó pasándole una botella de agua fresca que mi hermana cogió de buena gana.

Eva P.O.V

El viaje me estaba matando literalmente. No sólo por haber tenido que aguantar un vuelo eterno en avión, los chistes malos de Jack o los parloteos absurdos de mi hermano... sino que además ahora tenía que lidiar con aquel espantoso calor. Di gracias al cielo cuando vi aparecer a papá con un monovolumen gigantesco para nosotros. No dudé ni un segundo y me encerré dentro para disfrutar del frescor del aire acondicionado.

- Eva sal a ayudar! – como no... ahora teníamos que meter la montaña de maletas en el coche. Me bajé dando un sonoro portazo ganándome una cara seria de mi madre y entre todos nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Después de jugar al tetrix durante casi veinte minutos para poder encajar todo en el maletero, mi padre consiguió cerrarlo y nos pusimos en marcha. Creí que aquella tortura no iba a acabar nunca, pero la cosa se puso peor.

- Esto...- dijo mi hermano cuando dejamos la ciudad a lo lejos por la autopista- el centro de Madrid está hacia el otro lado Christian, te lo has pasado.

- Todavía podemos dar la vuelta un poco más adelante supongo- me escurrí un poco más en el asiento segura de lo que acababa de decir hasta que fue más que evidente que nuestro destino no era la ciudad- Mamá... adónde se supone que vamos?

- Esto es el culo del mundo- dijo mi hermano desesperado mirando por la ventanilla.

- Venga ya! Ya veréis como os gusta la casa. Mirad que paisaje tan bonito.

- Bonito?- logramos decir mi hermano y yo a la vez. Sinceramente, un lugar seco, sin apenas vegetación y con millones de chalets amontonados a ambos lados de la carretera... no era mi idea de paraíso terrenal precisamente, pero me contuve para no ofender a mi madre.

Después de casi veinte minutos llegamos a una zona con casas cada vez más separadas y con grandes terrenos. A pesar de que el paisaje era árido, se podían distinguir grandes árboles procedentes de las mansiones que íbamos dejando a un lado. Por fin papá se paró frente a una enorme casa blanca con verjas algo oxidadas. Erik y yo salimos escopeteados del coche para poder comprobar mejor el terreno. Aquello era impresionante. Parecía una de esas villas antiguas con grandes balcones y jardines, como sacada de una película.

- Qué... os gusta?- nos gritó Jack empezando a descargar las cosas del maletero- No está nada mal eh?

- Joder es enorme!- Erik seguía embobado mirando entre los barrotes de la entrada- De verdad que vamos a pasar el verano aquí?

- Sí, de momento vamos a quedarnos aquí una temporada – Temporada? Aquello no me gustó un pelo.

- Cuánto tiempo es para ti una temporada mamá?

- Bueno ya sabéis, el verano – rió nerviosa... mentía. Miré a mi hermano buscando apoyo pero el muy retrasado tenías tanta expectación por la nueva casa que parecía haber olvidado todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

(salto temporal)

- Vamos a salir a comprar así que esperad aquí tranquilos hasta que llegue la compañía de transporte con el resto de maletas, vale?- nos dijo mamá asomándose por la escalera.

Siii!- contestamos al unísono Erik y yo. Una vez abandonaron la casa fue el momento de ponernos a investigar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Después de mil años vuelvo a subir un capítulo! Soy muy lenta, lo sé. Pero entre la uni, los exámenes y mi inspiración que va y viene cuando le da la gana... no hay manera de que me siente a escribir. Le he estado dando muchas vueltas a la historia y de momento no me apetece que la familia se vaya a Idhún tan pronto, así que intentaré hacer algunos capítulos más en la Tierra y ya veré como sigo Ya me dirán que les parece!**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Eva P.O.V**

Llevábamos una semana en Madrid y para nuestra desgracia, no habíamos encontrado nada sospechoso ni fuera de lo común en aquella gran mansión, a pesar de haberla registrado con Erik de arriba abajo. Mis padres se comportaban como mucha naturalidad, como si aquello fueran unas vacaciones de verano normales y corrientes.

De momento solo habíamos visitado la ciudad dos o tres veces y el resto de días los habíamos pasado en la casa tranquilamente, y no podía quejarme. La mansión era gigantesca, tenía grandes jardines, un pequeño bosque privado e incluso habían instalado una piscina en el patio trasero hace poco, así que Erik y yo nos pasábamos la mayor parte del día allí, o en las tumbonas cogiendo sol.

A pesar de la aparente calma, estaba segura de que nuestros padres no estaban tan relajados como aparentaban; papá no aparecía mucho por la casa, y cuando lo hacía, se pasaba horas en el móvil o en su portátil trabajando; mamá y Jack parecían más relajados, actuaban con cautela pero en el fondo estaban disfrutando de las pequeñas vacaciones, y eso en el fondo, me alegraba. Los últimos días en Nueva York habían sido caóticos, y aunque hubiese preferido seguir buscando pistas sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no estaba del todo mal poder pasar tiempo con mi familia de aquella forma.

- Eva pásame la cremaa!- miré a mi hermano por encima de las gafas de sol con cara de circunstancias y le lancé la crema a su tumbona intentando darle, sin éxito.

- La próxima vez irá directa a tu cara!- le dije recostándome de nuevo sobre la toalla.

- Qué bruta eres!- Erik empezó su ritual de embadurnamiento tranquilamente, para evitar una posible bronca de mamá si lo veía tomando el sol sin protección.- Por cierto Eva... Christian va a bajar hoy a la ciudad, me ha dicho que si queremos ir con él.

- Que tiene que hacer allí?- pregunté curiosa

- Ni idea, creo que va a encontrarse con alguno de sus clientes o algo así. Me dijo que podemos quedarnos por el centro y después él nos recogería de nuevo.

- Por mí bien.

Como casi todos los días Erik y yo comimos solos en el gran salón de la casa porque nuestros padres andaban fuera haciendo quién sabe qué. Pusimos la tele sin mucho entusiasmo porque no entendíamos muy bien el español, pero por lo menos nos entreteníamos mientras comíamos. Erik pasaba los canales con desgana sin fijarse demasiado en lo que ponían en cada uno. Ninguno de los dos prestaba demasiada atención hasta que nos topamos con un canal internacional de noticias. Mi hermano se disponía a cambiarlo, aburrido de noticias sobre política, cuando algo llamó su atención y se quedó pasmado mirando a la pantalla.

- Eva... mira- dijo señalando con el mando todavía en la mano.

No entendía muy bien la noticia, con mi pobre nivel de español solo alcancé a entender algo sobre un ministro japonés y unos empresarios que llegaban de visita a España para invertir en nose qué empresas. Seguí prestando atención sin entender el asombro de mi hermano hasta que, por fin, la vi en la pantalla... _Shizuko_. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver a la joven oriental de la tienda de Brooklyn rodeada de políticos y grandes empresarios del país, escrutando al público con aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de misterio ¿Qué demonios hacía una dependienta metida en algo así?

- Quizás no sea ella...- mi hermano seguía pálido sin creerse lo que veía- ya sabes que los orientales parecen todos iguales- dijo intentando quitarle importancia- podría ser cualquiera.

- ¿Cualquiera? – volví a mirar a la tele, en aquel momento la cámara se acercó al comité japonés y pudimos ver el rostro de la mujer más de cerca, era ella, sin duda- Erik... reconocería esa cara en cualquier parte, mírala!

Mi hermano hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró abatido.

- ¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto ahora? ¿ Es que no podíamos tener unas vacaciones tranquilas?

- ¿Crees que nos ha seguido hasta aquí?- la noticia había terminado y mi hermano apagó la televisión de mala gana- Ella sabía quiénes éramos...

- Eva no digas boberías! No es ella, vale?

- Claro que es ella!- grité indignada- es exactamente la misma mujer, y lo sabes!

- Shizuko era una dependienta, nada más. Esa mujer era una empresaria importante, ¿es que no te das cuenta? No pueden ser la misma persona.

- La última vez que fuimos a la tienda ella no estaba, y el chico nos dijo que allí solo trabajaba él con sus padres.

- Pero sí sabía quién era Shizuko...

- Eso da lo mismo, el caso es que ella no es una dependienta cualquiera, seguramente la tienda sea suya y tenga muchas más repartidas por el mundo. Debe tener bastante éxito con los negocios si sale en televisión con toda esa gente ¿No crees?

- Puede ser...- sin una palabra más se levantó para recoger la comida y yo le seguí en silencio.

Volvimos como cada tarde a la piscina y nos sentamos en el borde remojando los pies pensando en lo que habíamos visto. ¿Aquella mujer nos estaba siguiendo, o es que tenía un negocio entre manos y habíamos coincidido en Madrid? Demasiada coincidencia diría yo.

- Quizás podamos encontrar algo sobre ella en internet...- solté el comentario en voz baja mirando interrogante a mi hermano, que tenía la vista clavada en algún punto del bosque.

- ¿ En serio lo ves necesario?- chapoteó nervioso y enseguida se levantó para echarse en la tumbona- Estoy cansado de todo esto Eva. Lo mejor será ignorarlo y ya está.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- me levanté rápidamente y me senté junto a él, pero me ignoró- mírame!- entonces Erik clavó sus profundos ojos oscuros en mi, y percibí un brillo extraño en ellos. Aparté la mirada incómoda- dime por qué no quieres saber lo que está pasando...- después de unos segundos me logró contestar.

- Claro que quiero saberlo...-bostezó con pereza- pero es que no quiero que nos metamos en más problemas... eso es todo.

No sé cuando tiempo estuvimos allí sentados en silencio, pero me pareció una eternidad. Acabé recostándome contra él cansada y al rato nos quedamos dormidos. Desperté asfixiada al cabo de un tiempo, porque entre el calor que desprendía mi hermano y el sol del mediodía, sentí que me iba a dar un desmayo. Me levanté con cuidado para no despertar a Erik y me di un chapuzón en la piscina para refrescarme. En aquel momento oí la puerta de entrada abrirse, mis padres estaban aquí.

**Erik P.O.V**

No sé cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, pero tampoco me pareció demasiado. Me estiré en la tumbona y todavía medio dormido me dirigí al interior de la casa. Eran las tres y media, mis padres estaban acabando de comer en el salón, pero no había ni rastro de Eva.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo la siesta Erik?- preguntó mi madre desde la mesa

- Sí.. me quedé dormido en la piscina

- Sí que ha sido un acierto la condenada piscina, no hay quien os saque de allí- rió mi padre

- Bueno... esta tarde pensábamos salir- miré a Christian buscando su aprobación pero me miró algo confuso- pensé que íbamos a ir a la ciudad contigo.

- Sí –respondió al cabo de unos segundos- pero es que me ha surgido algo y no sé a que hora iré... mejor lo dejamos para mañana, te parece?

En ese momento escuché unos pasos bajando por las escaleras y los cuatro nos volvimos hacia la figura que acababa de entrar en la sala.

- ¿Por qué no podemos ir hoy, papi? – preguntó de forma inocente Eva colocándose a mi lado al llegar y dándome un golpecito en la espalda como diciendo, _sígueme el juego_.

- Tengo un negocio que atender, no quiero que estéis pendiente de mí para volver a casa, porque no sé cuándo volveré- la miró serio intentando parecer convincente.

- Por eso no hay problema- continuó mi hermana- bajamos contigo en coche y después cogemos el tren o un taxi hasta aquí, no te preocupes.

- Eva... por favor, hoy no es un buen día – volvió a atacar Christian.

- Pues a mí me parece buena idea- soltó mi padre con una sonrisa- los pobres llevan aquí metidos casi toda la semana, está bien que conozcan la ciudad, yo os puedo ir a recoger si ese es el problema Christian...- los dos se miraron un instante y parecieron saltar chispas. Mi madre se dio cuenta también e intentó poner un poco de paz entre ellos.

- Bueno chicos no se hable más! Podéis bajar con Christian y después volver con papá o como queráis, vale?

- Perfecto!- Eva estaba rebosante de alegría... tenía algo entre manos seguro- ¿A qué hora salimos papá?

- A las cuatro y media – logró contestar Christian con un suspiro.

Dicho esto Eva prácticamente me arrastró por las escaleras hasta uno de los cuartos del piso de arriba mientras mis padres se quedaban discutiendo algo que no logré oír.

- Está bien... ¿Qué pasa?- le dije sentándome en la cama

- Toma – me lanzó unos folios divertida y se sentó a mi lado para explicarme de que iba la historia.- Resulta que nuestra querida Shizuko es la misma que vimos hoy en las noticias.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

- Me ha costado mucho encontrar la información, se esfuerza mucho por mantener su privacidad... pero hoy en día, quién puede estar a salvo con internet?- parecía tan contenta de su logro que no pude evitar sonreír- Su nombre es Shizuko Ishikawa, es una de las empresarias más jóvenes e influyentes de Japón. Está a cargo de muchas empresas en su país, pero precisamente ahora está ampliando su negocio en Estados Unidos y Europa para el desarrollo de las nuevas tecnologías. Y...- me dijo revolviendo los folios hasta dar con el que quería- ha venido Madrid por un congreso sobre biotecnología y cibernética que casualmente a qué no sabes cuándo es?

- Hoy...

- Exacto! Es perfecto, podemos acercarnos y ver de qué va todo esto. He intentado buscar más información sobre ella, cualquier cosa que nos sirviera en realidad...- se quedó pensativa unos instantes volviendo a revolver los folios intentando buscar el que le interesaba.

- Y bien?- Por fin me dio el folio en cuestión en el que salía una foto de Shizuko pero mucho más joven.

- Solo sé que hace 18 años tuvo un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida y que después de aquello su vida dio un giro total, en todos los aspectos.

- ¿Alguna idea?

- De momento no, pero lo sabremos. Tenlo por seguro.

- Bueno entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan hermanita?- dije poniéndome en pie enérgicamente.

- Tenemos que ir al "Palacio Municipal de Congresos", es allí donde se va a celebrar el acto.- dijo leyéndolo de un papel donde parecía haber apuntado el nombre y la dirección.- Parece sencillo de localizar, tengo aquí la línea de metro y la parada.

- Joder Eva, y todo eso lo has hecho mientras dormía la siesta?

- Ya ves... soy una tía inteligente.

(salto espacio-temporal)

- ¿Dónde queréis que os deje?- nos preguntó Christian cuando entramos en la ciudad.

- Erik dijo algo de ver el estadio de fútbol, no?

- Emm... sí, me gustaría verlo, dicen que es enorme- mentí lo mejor que pude evitando la mirada de mi padre.

- Pensé que no te gustaba el fútbol...

- Bueno ya sabes que de vez en cuando veo los partidos con papá. Se ve que algo de sangre inglesa corre por mis venas – le dije intentando sonar convincente.

- Está bien- respondió sin demasiado entusiasmo- os dejo en el paseo de la Castellana entonces?

- Sii- le dijimos Eva y yo a la vez como si fuéramos niños chicos.

Christian logró encontrar un pequeño hueco para aparcar enfrente del estadio y después de darnos algo de dinero se despidió de nosotros y se fue.

- Vale, ahora concentración...- dijo mi hermana sacando el papelito con las direcciones- tenemos que encontrar la parada de "Nuevos Ministerios".

Encontrar el Palacio de congresos fue más fácil de lo esperado. Encontramos la parada y la línea correcta en poco tiempo, así que llegamos al Campo de las Naciones en menos de media hora. El Congreso empezaba a las seis, así que todavía teníamos algo de tiempo antes de entrar. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de fuera mirando todo el jaleo que se había formado a la entrada. Estaba abarrotado de periodistas y de cámaras que hacían lo posible por colarse dentro del edificio antes que ningún otro medio de comunicación.

- Una pregunta Eva... como tienes pensado entrar?- dije algo preocupado- está lleno de gente, dudo mucho que nos dejen pasar sin una entrada o algo así...

- No te preocupes, en la página ponía que los estudiantes de biotecnología podían pasar de forma gratuita.

- Vale, pero es que nosotros ni siquiera estamos en la universidad lista ¿Cómo vas a engañarlos?

- Enserio crees que la gente va a perder la cabeza por ir a uno de estos congresos de cerebritos? – preguntó burlona

- Yo que sé... ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber lo que significa "biotecnología".

- Tú déjamelo a mi. Somos extranjeros así que nos haremos los locos, enseñaremos el carnet del instituto y no creo que nos pongan pegas para entrar.

- Pero cómo no se van a dar cuenta de que no es un carnet universitario Eva? No creo que funcione...

- Erik deja de preocuparte. Esto no es un concierto donde la gente intente colarse, no creo que los jóvenes estén deseosos de entrar aquí precisamente. Estoy segura que nos recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

- Espero que funcione...- Estaba nervioso pero no quería parecer un cobarde delante de mi hermana pequeña así que intenté tranquilizarme para no cagar el plan.

Estuvimos media hora por fuera hasta que el ambiente se relajó. Todavía quedaban algunos periodistas por la zona, pero ni comparación con lo que habíamos visto al principio. Eva se levantó rápidamente del banco y me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

- Mira, esos dos de ahí van a entrar- dijo apretando el paso para llegar a la puerta junto aquellos dos chicos que parecían de nuestra edad, más o menos.

- Pfff espero que esto salga bien- respiré hondo y nos pusimos a esperar en la cola para entrar.

- Carnet!- nos dijo un hombre alto y corpulento vestido de traje a la entrada. No tenía ni idea de lo que decir así que dejé que mi hermana llevase la delantera.

Eva mostró una gran sonrisa y sacó su tarjeta del instituto de forma inocente.

- Esto qué es?- le respondió el hombre examinándolo. Mierda, nos había pillado.- Señorita necesito su carnet de la universidad para entrar.

- ¿Perdón? – le dijo Eva poniendo más acento americano del que en realidad tenía- Carnet... para entrar... aquí- dijo haciendo señas al edificio y fingiendo no saber que estaba pasando- ¿Habla inglés?- le preguntó después para intentar negociar con el hombre.

- Emm... – el pobre no sabía ni que decir. Me miró buscando apoyo y yo le enseñé mi tarjeta con una sonrisa, lo que le dejó aun más desconcertado- bueno, pasa, pasa...- aunque sabíamos lo que eso significaba nos quedamos allí plantados mirándolo- go, go!- dijo esta vez haciendo un gesto con las manos para que pasáramos.

- Graciaas!- le dijimos riendo una vez estuvimos dentro.

Estuvimos un buen rato riéndonos del pobre hombre y dando gracias porque no supiese nada de inglés. Después cogimos el programa del congreso y empezamos a recorrer el gigantesco edificio buscando a nuestra amiguita Shizuko. Aunque aquel lugar parecía un laberinto, no tuvimos demasiados problemas para dar con ella, porque solo con seguir a los periodistas ya tuvimos suficiente. Llegamos a una sala en forma de anfiteatro que estaba lleno a rebosar y buscamos algún sitio libre lo más cerca posible del escenario.

- Ven, creo que por ahí he visto dos asientos Erik- mi hermana me cogió de la mano y me guió por los asientos hasta que quedamos parados en medio de un "atasco" de personas que, como nosotros, buscaban un sitio.

- Tenemos que dar la vuelta, por aquí no podemos pasar- dije al ver a unos operadores colocando cámaras en los pasillos imposibilitando el paso a los asientos delanteros. Iba a colarme por un hueco cuando un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome parar de golpe en medio de los pasillos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Eva molesta al tropezar conmigo y levantó la vista hacia donde yo estaba mirando.

Sobre el escenario había varios individuos vestidos de negro asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden, como si fueran guardias de seguridad o algo parecido, pero había algo en ellos que me daba muy mala espina. Eran tres. Desde el momento en el que los percibí, ellos parecieron notar también nuestra presencia, porque se volvieron hacia donde estábamos con una agilidad antinatural y clavaron su mirada en nosotros. Tanto Eva como yo nos habíamos quedado paralizados en medio de la sala sin poder hacer nada. Sus rostros parecían cincelados en piedra, sin emoción, fríos y con un gesto inescrutable que helaba la sangre. Cuando ya pensé que iban a venir a por nosotros las luces de la sala se apagaron haciéndonos perder el contacto visual con aquellos extraños y devolviendo la movilidad a nuestros cuerpos.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí Eva- le susurré aterrado cogiéndole de la mano para que reaccionase. Estaba temblando. La arrastré por la cintura porque parecía que no tenía apenas fuerzas para caminar, pero las puertas de salida estaban cerradas. Mierda!

Avancé por la sala a oscuras todavía sosteniendo a mi hermana y logré encontrar dos asientos pegados justo en el fondo, lejos del escenario y de aquellos individuos. No podía pensar en nada más que en salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Ni siquiera recordaba a qué mierda habíamos venido!

- Erik...- susurró mi hermana todavía en estado de shock- Eran... los guardaespaldas de Shizuko

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- intenté bajar el tono de voz al ver que algunos de los asistentes me miraban con desaprobación y me pedían silencio.

- Los vi en algunas fotos. Siempre van con ella cuando aparece en público- se recostó temblando en la butaca y aguardó en silencio hasta que por fin dio comienzo el congreso.

**REVIEWS! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 11

**Erik P.O.V**

Llevábamos casi una hora metidos en aquella sala y de momento no había ni rastro de Shizuko ni de sus "guardaespaldas". Mi corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora, me sentía atrapado en aquel lugar a merced de aquellas personas. Mi hermana tampoco parecía mucho mejor que yo. Había aferrado mi mano con fuerza, casi con desesperación y miraba al escenario con la vista perdida, sin prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando.

Después de una hora y media se encendieron las luces y la gente empezó a levantarse para estirar las piernas un rato, aprovechando el pequeño intermedio que había entre charla y charla. Sin dudarlo un segundo levanté a mi hermana por el brazo, porque ella seguía clavada en su asiento y me dirigí a la salida más cercana.

- Eva vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí- Nos quedamos atrapados en un mogollón de gente que se disponía a salir por la misma puerta que nosotros.

- Vamos por el otro lado Erik- dijo mi hermana en voz baja señalando la puerta que estaba más pegada al escenario.

- No, ni de broma vamos a pasar por ahí- intenté empujar sin éxito, agobiado por la gente que estaba a mi alrededor, pero ni aun así pude escabullirme.

- Erik por favor, vamos por allí- mi hermana se deshizo de mi agarre y se escurrió entre la multitud. Caminó con paso seguro hasta la zona de delante y me miró invitándome a seguirla

Me hice paso como pude y después de varios empujones logré escapar. Me apresuré a reunirme con mi hermana, que miraba el escenario con recelo por si nos volvíamos a topar con aquellos hombres.

- Vamos, es por aquí- Eva se apresuró a llegar junto a una puerta casi pegada al escenario y la abrió sin problema.

- Eva! esta no es la puerta de salida, vámonos de aq...- mi hermana me tapó la boca con sus manos para que no hiciera más ruido y con señas me dijo que la siguiera por aquel pasillo.

Sin duda alguna aquel pasillo no nos iba a llevar fuera del edificio, sino que nos condujo a una especie de sala acristalada llena de cámaras y periodistas que rodeaban a muchos de los que acababan de hablar en la charla. De nuevo tuve la sensación de que estábamos en peligro, así que agarré a mi hermana por el brazo, en caso de que tuviéramos que salir de allí pitando.

- Tiene que estar por aquí...- Eva seguía en su mundo susurrando cosas para ella misma, lo que me asustó bastante. Caminaba por la sala buscando algo y de vez en cuando se ponía de puntillas para ver por encima de la gente.

- Eva vámonos- sus ojos azules me miraron con tristeza y después intentó soltarse de mi agarre, sin conseguirlo- No te voy a soltar hasta que no nos vayamos.

- Me... haces daño...- Estaba como paranoica. Seguía mirando hacia todos lados con desesperación, a la vez que retorcía su brazo para intentar soltarse- Ella está aquí... lo siento...

- Pues más motivos para irnos- la arrastré hasta una esquina que parecía más tranquila donde había también una fuente de agua- Toma, bebe un poco, te sentará bien- miró el vaso que le tendía con cierta desconfianza pero finalmente aceptó y se quedó entretenida viendo como las burbujas de la fuente comenzaban a subir por el tanque a medida que llenaba el vaso. Parecía una demente.

Ahora que tenía controlada a mi hermana intenté serenarme y buscar alguna salida a aquella sala. Sabía que Shizuko estaba cerca, no era tan estúpido como para negar que yo también notaba su presencia, pero teniendo en cuenta que iba rodeada por aquellos tres, y que nosotros solo éramos dos, no me parecía una buena idea enfrentarnos a ella. Volví a mirar a mi hermana, que se había sentado en un banco cercano y seguía mirando al público desconcertada.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- me senté junto a ella y la rodeé con un brazo.

- ¿Es que no lo notas? Ella está aquí, tan cerca...- se encogió sobre sí misma en una especie de escalofrío- tenemos que encontrarla Erik, no nos podemos ir ahora que estamos dentro.

- Eva no eres consciente de la situación? Nos hemos colado en un congreso y ahora estamos en una sala privada en la que no deberíamos ni haber entrado. Como nos pillen estamos perdidos.

- Eso me da igual! quiero encontrarla, joder. Hemos venido hasta aquí para verla, no?- parecía completamente fuera de sí. Se levantó con violencia, aunque me dio tiempo a pillarla antes de que desapareciera, y empezó a caminar con decisión hasta uno de los extremos de la sala.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que a medida que Eva avanzaba, más nos acercábamos al peligro. No quería seguir, pero no podía dejarla sola, además... estábamos en un lugar lleno de gente, no nos podían hacer daño... o si?

Habíamos recorrido toda la sala, pero no había rastro de Shizuko. Aun así su presencia era tan evidente en el edificio que, aunque no pudiéramos verla, sabíamos que tarde o temprano la encontraríamos. Mi hermana siguió caminando decidida como una autómata hasta el final de la sala donde había unas grandes puertas acristaladas que daban a un bar que parecía bastante lujoso estilo chill out.

Todos allí iban vestidos de manera impecable y saltaba a la vista que mi hermana y yo no encajábamos en aquel lugar. De todas maneras, nadie nos impidió el paso así que Eva continuó su camino hasta llegar a una zona más apartada al fondo del bar. Los dos nos paramos en seco y respiramos hondo antes de avanzar.

- Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- le susurré a mi hermana antes de atrevernos a entrar en aquel espacio, que estaba delimitado con unas suaves cortinas blancas que nos impedían ver qué había más allá.

- Sí, vamos- Aunque parecía segura de sí misma, su cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba retirar la cortina. Cogí su mano con fuerza y nos internamos temerosos siguiendo el sonido de las voces que charlaban al otro lado.

Avanzamos lentamente intentando no hacer ruido hasta que distinguimos una serie de figuras sentadas tranquilamente en los sillones con una copa en la mano. Allí estaba ella. Mi hermana temblaba y yo también, pero logré controlarme y tirar de ella para ponernos a la vista de todas aquellas personas.

El terror que sentí al verla fue incontrolable. Nos miró con una sonrisa siniestra, disfrutando del momento, como el león que acecha a su presa antes de cazarla. La situación se puso incluso peor cuando me percaté de que estaba rodeada de aquellos hombres vestidos de negro, que nos observaban con esas miradas frías e implacables tan parecidas a las de la propia Shizuko.

Cuando pensaba que aquello no podía ser peor, fue cuando fijé la vista en la quinta figura que se encontraba en aquel lugar. A pesar de que se mantenía sereno en su sillón, su rostro palideció de golpe al vernos, y por primera vez en la vida... detecté el miedo y la desesperación en sus ojos de hielo.

**REVIEWS! **

**Este capítulo es muy cortito pero es que quería dejar un poco de misterio jejeje**. **Aunque creo que más o menos se puede adivinar lo que va a pasar.**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 12

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está un nuevo capitulito!**

** Llevaba ya casi una semana y media trabajando en un capítulo, pero en un momento de locura durante los carnavales me dio por cambiarlo por completo y empecé otro porque se me ocurrió una idea mejor :3 Digamos que es una especie de Flashback para explicar lo que pasará en un futuro cercano y además aprovecho para sacar partido a mi querida Shizuko que me gusta demasiado. Espero que les guste :):)  
><strong>

**Shizuko P.O.V**

(dos semanas antes, Tokio)

Me encontraba de nuevo en el apartamento de Takanawa. Todo marchaba bien, o eso creía. Había pasado diecisiete años en aquel maldito cuerpo humano y si todo salía como estaba previsto... en muy poco tiempo podría abandonarlo.

Mi vida hasta el momento había sido miserable. Cada año que pasaba como humana, me hacía distanciarme de mi gente más y más. Con el tiempo me había acostumbrado al estilo de vida de aquellas criaturas, siguiendo sus normas, actuando como ellos... pero era agotador. Mi mente shek no aguantaba más encerrada, exigía ser liberada... y para eso no quedaba mucho, pensé.

Por fin algo postivo en aquel infierno, por fin un rayo de luz y de esperanza para salvarme de aquel calvario. Después de casi cinco años desde nuestro último intento, habíamos conseguido reestablecer el contacto con nuestro señor, pero esta vez, de manera existosa. Recuerdo con claridad el día en el que Kirtash logró ponerse en contacto con el otro mundo, odiaba al híbrido casi tanto como me odiaba a mi misma, pero por lo menos había sido útil, no nos había traicionado. En el fondo su parte shek seguía más activa que nunca, aunque tratase de negar su instinto conviviendo con el último dragón, pero aquello no quitaba para que desease volver a contactar con nuestro dios...con nuestra gente.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, Askshas estaba aquí. Me dirigí a la terraza con tranquilidad y abrí las puertas acristaladas que me separaban de mi compañero para hablar con él. Aunque no fuera necesario estar cerca el uno del otro para poder comunicarnos... la vida en la Tierra me había hecho cambiar y mi cuerpo humano, para mi desgracia, tendía a buscar el contacto con los demás, aun pudiendo establecer una conversación telepática con él desde mucho más lejos.

- Akshass...

_- Ziessel-_ inclinó la cabeza hacia mi como muestra de respeto. Él era uno de los pocos que seguía manteniendo ese comportamiento conmigo, a pesar de que ya no quedara ni rastro de la antigua reina de los sheks en mí.

- Vaya... te queda muy bien ese aspecto- sonreí para mis adentros. No todos los sheks eran capaces de adoptar otras formas, pero Akshass se había esforzado mucho durante los últimos años para ayudarme con mi tarea de preparar la Tierra para la futura migración de los sheks y por tanto, de vez en cuando, utilizaba estas ilusiones para poder mezclarse entre los humanos como uno más, aunque en el fondo lo aborrecíera.

_- Cuesta acostumbrarse, mi señora_ - no utilizó sus cuerdas vocales para dirigirse a mi. Le parecía un forma de comuniación pobre... propia de una raza inferior, así que continuamos la conversación de forma telepática.

Aunque siempre adoptaba la forma de algún humano de mi círculo de conocidos, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que aquella persona no actuaba como de costumbre. A pesar de que su aspecto podía convencer...su rostro era implacable, frío e inexpresivo, capaz de atemorizar a cualquiera que le mirara a los ojos. No era la mejor manera de encajar en la Tierra, pero por lo menos llamaba menos la atención que con su cuerpo de shek.

- _¿Has informado al híbrido?_ - Akshass odiaba a Kirtah con todas sus fuerzas. Aquello no era un secreto para nadie y él tampoco trataba de esconderlo, cuando sabía que la mayoría de los sheks se sentían igual con respecto a él.

- _Sí, he estado hablando con él por la mañana-_ Aquello pareció molestarle. Entornó los ojos y, de haber estado en su cuerpo shek, hubiera siseado molesto ante mi comportamiento. Kirtash es todavía útil, Akshass, no puedes matarlo...

- _...aún-_ me dirigió una mirada severa, pero aguanté sin problemas. -_ Ahora que sabemos más de la profecía, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos si queremos que todo salga bien, Ziessel- _Sus ojos brillaron amenazadores-_ Él no puede saber nada todavía. De lo contrario, intentará que el plan fracase... comprendes?_

-_ Por supuesto... pero sabes de sobra que no tardará en venir a buscar información ahora que los sangrecaliente han intentado abrir la puerta... ._

- _Los oráculos han vuelto hablar, mi señora, era solo cuestión de tiempo que decidieran volver a la Tierra para acabar con la amenaza y así evitar la profecía_

- _Qué irónico, ¿No te parece? Ahora son ellos los que lucharán contra la palabra de los dioses.. y por primera vez, somos nosotros los que salimos respaldados_

- _No te confíes Ziessel, si queremos que nuestra raza pueda volver a dominar Idhún necesitamos ser muy cuidadosos. Cualquier paso en falso y perderemos nuestra oportunidad_

- _No te preocupes, Kirtash ha abandonado su usshak, así que no será difícil dar con él_

- _Por qué haría algo así?-_ Preguntó Akshass curioso.

- _Su casa en Nueva York no es segura. Los sangrecaliente no respetarán el usshak y además... llamaría demasiado la atención._

-_ Y adónde se supone que se ha ido?_

- _Créeme, Kirtash es inteligente. Ha elegido un lugar muy seguro, de eso no te quepa la menor duda..._- Akshass me miró interrogante esperando una respuesta- _La casa de una poderosa hechicera... Aile_ El nombre de aquella feérica estaba prohibido para los sheks. Ella había sido la culpable de la derrota en Awa, la causante de tantas muertes entre los nuestros. Akshass me miró horrorizado

- _Podremos con ellos, acabarán por darnos los que le pedimos, no tendrán opción-_ Akshass parecía irritado y con razón. Pero debíamos andar con pies de plomo y no dejar nada a la improvisación o al instinto, porque eso dejaría nuestras posibilidades de volver a casa totalmente anuladas.

- _Tengo otra idea mejor para acercarnos a Kirtash y a su familia... solo dame tiempo para organizarlo todo_

-_ Lo dejo en tus manos, pues_- Inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia mí a modo de despedida. Segundos después, la imagen de Akshass se desmaterializó de la terraza y volví a quedarme sola con mis reflexiones.

(día del Congreso, Madrid)

Habíamos trabajado muy duro durante estas dos semanas para conseguir una escusa convincente que respaldase nuestro viaje a España. Finalmente, conseguí mover algunos hilos para organizar un congreso en el último momento. A nadie le pareció sospechoso, y de todas maneras tampoco iba a dejar que nadie pusiese en duda mis decisiones. No era la primera vez que me deshacía de algún capullo que no estaba conforme con mis órdenes y no me temblaba el pulso para encargarme de ellos.

Akshass había decidido acompañarme. Cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con Kirtash, le gustaba mantenerme vigilada, para evitar que confraternizara en demasía con él. En el fondo lo agradecía, puede que Kirtash fuera odioso y un traidor, pero no podía olvidar que era el único que podía entenderme. Mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba pasando el rato al su lado, hablando con él, cuestionando nuestras teorías juntos... Eso era algo que él no podía hacer con su querido unicornio, por tanto, de vez en cuando acudía a mí para reavivar su parte shek y escapar de su otra vida en Nueva York.

Que Akshass me mantuviera bajo su supervisión en este viaje, me mantendría alejada de Kirtash. Había muchas cosas que los otros sheks no sabían y que por supuesto nunca me atrevería a contarles, ya que no era asunto suyo... ¿O si? ¿Debería contarles mi relación con el híbrido o era mejor guardar el secreto? Resoplé cansada y me acomodé en el asiento del avión como pude. A pesar de viajar en primera clase, aquellos trastos era muy incómodos, echaba de menos poder volar con mis alas a mi antojo y no tener que depender de los aviones para poder transportarme de un lado a otro.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Barajas y en menos de una hora nos dejaron en la puerta del hotel. El calor en aquella ciudad era insoportable. Nada más llegar a la habitación me di una ducha fría para refrescarme. Akshass no necesitaba una habitación, aunque mantenía la apariencia de un humano durante los actos públicos, durante el resto del tiempo se escondía en las zonas boscosas a las afueras de las ciudades para recuperar su cuerpo shek, así que de momento, estaba sola en el hotel.

Mi móvil estaba sobre la mesa, me moría por llamar a Kirtash. Podíamos hablar perfectamente por vía telepática, pero vivir como humano implicaba adoptar ciertas costumbres... y en cierto modo, las conversaciones por teléfono resultaban muy útiles en estos casos en los que necesitaba mantenerme al margen y no mostrar mis sentimientos. Si hubiese mantenido una conversación telepática con él, hubiera sospechado que le escondía algo y no me podía permitir perder la confianza de Kirtash en aquel momento tan crucial. Marqué su número de memoria...

- Hola Shizuzo- no tardó apenas dos toques en coger el teléfono. Su voz parecía serena, pero apostaría a que se alegraba de mi llamada.

- Kirtash, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- Intenté sonar segura.

- Tu dirás... si vas a contarme algo acerca de la puerta, creo ya es demasiado tarde. Ya lo sabía- mantuve la compostura. Odiaba cuando hablaba de aquella forma, como si se creyese superior a mi. Pero en aquella ocasión yo tenía más información sobre el tema, así que fingí quitarle importancia a aquel comentario sarcástico y le contesté con otro semejante solo para molestarle un poco.

- No me refería a la puerta..¿Qué tal tus hijitos, por cierto?- Jugar con Kirtash era divertido. Él era interesante y siempre que hablaba con él conseguía olvidar mis preocupaciones.

- ¿A qué viene eso?- Me pareció oír una especie de risa al otro lado del auricular- ¿Llevas sin llamar casi un mes... y ahora me preguntas por mis hijos?...¿Como estás tú?- Llegados a este punto me di cuenta de hasta que punto estaba entregada a mi relación con aquel hombre. Parecíamos dos adolescentes jugando al gato y al ratón una y otra vez. Pero no me molestó. De nuevo agradecí que Akshass no estuviera por la zona para juzgarme por haber caído tan bajo.

- Estoy bien... te gustará saber que acabo de llegar a Madrid hoy mismo- Aquello no le gustó tanto. Tardó varios segundos en contestar.

- ¿Qué haces en Madrid, Shizuko?- Parecía molesto y no lo culpaba. Su familia era siempre lo primero y eso en el fondo, me dolía. Podía tener una relación más o menos sincera conmigo... pero sabía de sobra que ellos estaba primero..._Ella_ sería siempre la primera.

- He venido a un congreso.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No habrías venido a Madrid si no tuvieras algo realmente importante que hacer.

- ¿Preocupado por tus niños, Kirtash?

- No quiero que te acerques a ellos, me oyes? No quiero que vuelvan a encontrarse contigo como ocurrió en Nueva York.

- Que aburrido eres. Algún día tendrás que contarles la verdad, Kirtash, aunque te duela.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Podemos vernos en el congreso. Tengo un par de cosas que podrían interesarte...

- Sé por qué han abierto la puerta Shizuko, no soy tan ignorante.

- ¿Por qué han venido, pues?

- La profecía... habla de la vuelta de los sheks a Idhún...

- Y para que tendrían que venir a la Tierra?- aunque intentaba mantener la compostura, en aquel momento temí que estuviera enterado absolutamente de todo y que nuestro plan no hubiese servido de nada.

- La profecía habla de una humana... que abrirá la puerta.- Perfecto! de momento no sabía más que una pequeña parte de la profecía, que hacía cinco años habíamos descubierto. Aquel contacto en el _onsen_ había sido muy breve, pero habia durado lo suficiente como para que nuestro señor pronunciara parte de la profecía que daría la libertad a nuestra raza, tanto a los que nos habíamos quedado en la Tierra, como a los que permanecían con él en aquel mundo creado por Gerde. Sin embargo, el vínculo se había vuelto a cerrar y no lo habíamos podido volver a recuperar... hasta hace unas semanas.

- Sí, una humana. ¿De quién crees que habla?- no me gustaba mentir a Kirtash, pero teniendo en cuenta la nueva profecía... debíamos mantenerlo fuera de todo aquello, porque si no, lo echaría todo a perder.

- No lo sé. Había pensado en ti... Eres humana, estás en contacto directo con los sheks y eres la cabeza visible del grupo. No sería de extrañar que el séptimo te diera poder para abrir la puerta que los lleve de vuelta a Idhún, no te parece?

- Sí, yo también lo había pensado- Mentía, pero no podía darle más información. Por desgracia hace cinco años yo también había pensado lo mismo, yo era la única que podía salvar a mi raza, mi sacrificio había valido la pena después de todo. Pero los nuevos detalles en las últimas semanas lo habían cambiado todo y ahora sabíamos perfectamente a la humana que debíamos buscar. Y esa, no era yo.

- Esta tarde vas a hacer algo?

- Es una cita, Kirtash?

- No seas ridícula... ¿Dónde y cuándo?

- Te parece a las cuatro y media en el congreso? Te enviaré los datos de la ubicación.

- Nos vemos allí.

- No lo dudes.

**El proximo capítulo ya esta casi terminado, así que el finde intentaré subirlo :) Solo tengo que modificar algunas cositaas! ^^**

**Revieeeeews! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 13

**Muchísimas gracias ****por los reviews, en especial a ****Wind Love**** y ****Ocean's Whispers****, de verdad que los agradezco montón, no sabéis cuanto! :3:3 Espero que os guste el capítulo, en los siguientes volveré de nuevo a Erik y Eva, pero primero quería presentar un poco la situación en el otro bando para que os hicierais una idea de cómo va la cosa xD Por cierto, se supone que la cursiva es para cuando los personajes están hablando de forma telepática, supongo que ya os disteis cuenta... pero yo lo digo por si acaso hay algún despistado xd**

**Bueno, aquí lo tenéis **

**Shizuko P.O.V**

Miré el reloj nerviosa. Las cuatro y media de la tarde. Kirtash no tardaría en llegar y si todo salía como tenía pensado, sus niños no andarían lejos tampoco. Akshass apareció en la sala donde me encontraba seguido por otros dos hombres vestidos de negro.

- _Ziessel..- _inclinó la cabeza ante mi y lo mismo hicieron aquellas dos personas que lo seguían como si fueran sus marionetas.

_- Buena caza, parecen fuertes.._- Apunté mirándolos de arriba a abajo. Akshass siempre sabía muy bien a qué humanos elegir para que cumplieran con nuestras exigencias.

_- Lo son. No nos perderán de vista y no dejarán escapar a los híbridos._

- _¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que van a venir?-_ Le pregunté dándole la espalda para mirar el móvil de nuevo. Kirtash estaba tardando... estaría enterado de todo?

- _Deja de preocuparte Ziessel. Todo está controlado. Ellos no perderán de vista la entrada por si esos críos aparecen, y en cuanto a Kirtash... espero que puedas entretenerlo lo suficiente_- Su rostro de hielo me miró acusador y yo no pude hacer más que asentir en silencio y dejar que se marchara.

Cinco de la tarde. Llevaba media hora metida en aquella habitación dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Necesitaba estar sola, ya tendría que soportar a suficientes humanos tras la charla, así que este era mi momento para relajarme y poner en orden mi mente. El señuelo había sido lanzado con éxito. El maldito congreso había tenido más atención mediática de la que debería haber tenido en realidad, todo gracias a mí. Aquellos niños tendrían que saber que estaba en Madrid, lista para verlos de nuevo. El plan no podía ir mal.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda sacándome de mis pensamientos. Kirtash. Me levanté rápidamente y me acomodé el pelo nerviosa en un gesto muy humano. Maldita sea. Me reñí a mi misma por perder la compostura cada vez que me encontraba con él.

- Adelante- esta vez usé mi voz. Me gustaba mantener conversacions telepáticas con él. Pero en aquel ambiente prefería hablar al modo tradicional, ya me había acostumbrado.

- Buenas tardes. Siento haber llegado tarde, pero tenía unos asuntos que atender primero- estaba tenso, así que adiviné sin tener que bucear en su mente los _asuntos_ con los que había tratado.

- Tus niños, cierto?- Me miró sombrío, había dado en el clavo- Dónde los has dejado, Kirtash? Tenía ganas de volver a verlos.

- No empieces, Shizuko. Comprende que es un tema delicado para mí - sus ojos brillaban amenazadores. Siempre que tocaba el tema de aquellos dos mocosos, se ponía a la defensiva.

- Sólo tengo curiosidad. Son los hijos del último unicornio... como mínimo deja que me interese por ellos - Me giré con elegancia dejándolo atrás y me dispuse a abandonar la habitación. No tardó en seguirme.

- Hablo en serio- Ni su rostro ni su voz daban signo de enfado, pero había algo en aquel tono que haría estremecer a cualquiera de arriba a abajo- No te acerques a ninguno de los dos, porque tendremos problemas.

Los sheks no éramos muy dados al contacto físico y, a pesar de ser humanos, Kirtash y yo preferíamos mantener las distancias tal y como hacía nuestra raza. No obstante, esta vez se atrevió a cogerme de la muñeca para arrastrarme a un pequeño cuarto que se abría en el pasillo.

- No te atrevas a ponerles una mano encima, me oyes?- Intenté soltarme asustada. Nunca lo había visto así de irritado - No eres más que una humana ahora, Shizuko, no eres rival para mi- aquel comentario me dolió en el alma, nunca mejor dicho. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en mi rostro paralizándome. Instintivamente ladeé la cabeza para romper el contacto, pero tuvo la osadía de tomarme por el mentón para que volviera a mirarle.

- Déjame... Akshass no anda lejos, no querrás que venga y nos vea en esta situación- Pareció relajarse un poco. Retiró la mano de mi rostro haciéndome una especie de caricia en la mejilla, que me hizo estremecerme entera. Jamás le había permitido intimar de aquella manera conmigo. Aunque aquel gesto podía parecer muy ingenuo a la vista de cualquier humano, para un shek, mantener aquel simple contacto era algo muy distinto. Me ruboricé y él pareció notarlo.

- Bueno...- volvió a decir, esta vez manteniendo las distancias conmigo- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías contarme?

Le di la espalda, ocultando mi rostro avergonzada. Debía permanecer sererna si no quería echarlo todo a perder.

- Sígueme, quiero presentarte a una persona.

Atravesamos el edificio hasta llegar a una sala con puertas de cristal que daba paso a un bar . Entramos sin llamar la atención y pedí a uno de los camareros una mesa alejada, para poder tener más intimidad.

- Y bien...?- Kirtash observaba curioso a su alrededor buscando respuestas.

- Enseguida lo verás. Tenemos un aliado sabes?- Sonreí para mis adentros al ver su cara de confusión.

- No sabía que necesitábamos aliados.

- En estos tiempos cualquier ayuda es importante, no te parece? Además... nunca está de más tener un mago entre nuestras filas.

Justo en aquel momento vimos aparecer a Akshass acompañdo de un joven que no aparentaba mucho más que los críos de Kirtash. Detrás de ellos los seguían aquellos dos guardaespaldas que Akshass había conseguido manipular como si fueran dos marionetas.

_- Llegas a tiempo –_ Comenzamos una conversación en nuestro canal privado, para evitar que Kirtash se entrometiera en nuestros pensamientos.

_- El crío se ha resistido bastante, pero ahora está más calmado-_ apuntó él mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de al lado.

_- Ha aceptado nuestra oferta?_

_- Parece que sí. _

_- Te fías de él? –_ Estudié al chiquillo con la mirada buscando algún signo de debilidad en él, sin embargo, se le veía muy relajado- _Y si nos traiciona?_

_- Tenemos a su familia... eso nunca pasará. Y si hace algo mal, no los volverá a ver jamás._

_- Entiendo..._

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el camarero, que nervioso procedió a servirnos las bebidas. Cuando se fue y estuvimos a solas de nuevo comenzamos el interrogatorio. Inconscientemente miré el reloj. Las cinco y media... todavía quedaba media hora hasta que empezara el congreso... media hora hasta que Eva y su hermano llegasen.

- Y bien, cómo te llamas?- Debía mantener mi cabeza ocupada durante aquella media hora y entretener a Kirtash en aquel bar hasta que los niños decidieran hacer su aparición. No era muy difícil.

- Klaus – sus ojos avellana me miraron sin miedo. Cualquier otro humano no se hubiese atrevido a sostenerle la mirada de aquella forma a un shek. Pero bueno, yo ya no era un shek. Me quité inmediatamente aquel pensamiento de la cabeza.

- Sabes por qué estás aquí?

- Necesitáis un mago. Kirtash no os sirve, me equivoco?- Los tres nos quedamos en shock. Tanto Kirtash como Akshass me miraron confundidos. El muchacho era valiente, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Hablaba con seguridad y sabía perfectamente a lo que había venido.

- Eres consciente de lo que te estamos pidiendo, cierto?

- Sí. Soy consciente de las dificultades que tenéis para comunicaros con el _otro lado_ con un mago tan deficiente como él – añadió señalando a Kirtash con la cabeza.

_- Quien es este crío?- _La voz de Kirtash resonó en mi mente, claramente ofendido por aquel comentario

_- Lo necesitamos._ _Como él bien dice, tú no eres gran cosa como mago... entiéndelo_- me cerré en banda para que no volviera a molestarme con sus estúpidos comentarios de macho herido.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que decidí volver con las preguntas:

- Hace cuanto que eres mago?

- Cinco años. Fue en Vancouver. Unos amigos y yo estábamos de acampada en el bosque... salí a buscar leña y la vi.

- Hablaste con ella? Te contó algo sobre Idhún?- Era consciente de la mirada de odio que me dirigía Kirtash desde su asiento mientras hablábamos de su mujercita. No podía estar más feliz.

- Mis abuelos fueron magos exiliados. La familia de mi padre viajó desde Idhún durante la conjunción astral. Así que no hacía falta que el unicornio me explicara nada.

- Fue una suerte que Kirtash no os encontrara en su día, no te parece? – comenté divertida mirándolo de reojo.

- Mi familia siempre estuvo de acuerdo con las acciones de Ashran. No corrían peligro- dijo muy seguro y orgulloso.

- Ah sí? Y por que huyeron de Idhún entonces?.

- Querían una vida mejor para sus hijos... Idhún estaba en guerra y si los rebeldes daban con mi familia hubiesen acabado matándolos por traidores.

- Interesante...

_- Estás con nosotros, pues?- _Resonó la voz de Akshass en nuestras conciencias.

- Por supuesto. Solo tengo una pregunta antes de empezar con el trabajo...

_- Adelante.._

- Tengo algunas dudas sobre la profecía...¿Cómo vamos a conseguir abrir la puerta? Ya habéis pensado en algún plan?- Aquel chiquillo me caía bien. Actuaba como un adulto seguro de sí mismo. Había sido una buena idea reclutarlo para nuestro plan. Además, nos vendría bien tener a un jovencito cerca para conseguir atraer a nuestra presa hasta el anzuelo. Sin duda todo estaba marchando fenomenal.

_- Por eso no te preocupes ahora. Puedes irte- _Le hizo un gesto con la mano y Klaus abandonó el lugar en silencio- _Humanos... siempre tan impacientes..._- Akshass no disimulaba su rechazo a los humanos, pero aun así, me pareció que aquel chico le interesaba.

- Debéis estar de broma si confiáis en ese crío- Kirtash estaba realmente molesto.

- Calma, los magos son muy escasos hoy en día, no viene mal tener uno a nuestro lado y lo sabes- Repuse colocándome el pelo de forma coqueta ignorando sus palabras.

- Para eso me queríais? Para decirme que ya no os sirvo, no?

- Básicamente. Pero digamos que no es que _no _nos sirvas... simplemente ya no eres _imprescindible_. Si te niegas a seguir nuestra órdenes, podrás retirarte sin problema y nadie notará tu ausencia- Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño. Pero a estas alturas no necesitábamos un cabo suelto que nos echara el plan abajo.

_- Ziessel..._- La voz de Akshass volvió a escucharse en mi mente con claridad- _Los niños... Están aquí_

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Había llegado la hora. Podía sentir a aquellas dos criaturas avanzar nerviosas por el edificio, preguntándose si aquello sería una buena idea o no. Kirtash no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La aparición de Klaus había sido un duro golpe para él, además, la idea de que aquellos dos estuvieran en el congreso le parecería tan imposible, que ni siquiera se lo plantearía.

_- Vete a ver si son ellos de verdad...-_Le exigí a Akshass, que se levantó sin dudarlo seguido de aquellos dos hacia el interior del edificio.

**(Una hora más tarde)**

Akshas regresó después de que acabara la primera charla. Parecía satisfecho así que no tardó en compartir la información conmigo incluso antes de sentarse en la mesa con Kirtash y conmigo. En mi mente aparecieron imágenes de los chicos, intentando coger sitio arrastrados por la marea de gente y paralizados cuando Akshass clavó su mirada en ellos.

_- Fantástico, te han visto. Crees que vendrán?_

_- Ahora estoy más convencido que nunca._

Estábamos en pleno descanso de la charla, por lo que el alboroto en el bar fue más evidente. Aun así nos mantuvimos alerta esperando la aparición de aquellos dos, que seguramente estarían al caer. Akshass y Kirtasn conversaban sin mucho entusiasmo, casi por oblogación, mientras yo escrutaba con interés la entrada, esperando verlos aparecer. Y la espera no duró demasiado.

_- aquí vienen... - _Casi se relamió de gusto Akshass. No pude evitar sonreír de satisfacción al ver la silueta de Erik, que avanzaba temeroso con su hermana a través del bar.

- Creo que tenemos compañía...- esta vez hablé en voz alta para que Kirtash pudiera oírme sin problema. Al principio me miró confuso, pero pronto palideció al entender a quiénes estábamos esperando

_- Shizuko..no_ – Estaba desesperado, su mente buscaba mil maneras de escapar de aquel lugar, sin embargo se había quedado congelado sin poder hacer nada.

_- Lo siento_... era necesario_- _Dicho esto corté el vínculo telepático con él. No sabía si lo recuperaría algún día, pero en aquellos momentos el futuro de mi raza estaba en mis manos y no iba a fallarles.

Por fin volví a verme a aquella parejita de nuevo. Tanto ellos como su padre se habían quedado de piedra al verse en aquel lugar y en aquella compañía. La niña fue la primera que habló:

- Papá... eres tú?- Parecía nerviosa agarrada a la mano de su hermano como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- Hola queridos- les saludé levantando la copa- Os ha gustado la charlita?- Eva clavó sus ojos azules en mí. Reconocí aquella mirada idéntica a la de su padre, con la única diferencia en aquel brillo ténue que asomaba en ellos, como le ocurría a su hermano- Sentaos a hablar un rato, no os quedéis ahí de pie- le invité con la mano a sentarse mostrando una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Todo iba a pedir de boca hasta que, sin previo aviso, los dos echaron a correr como si la vida les fuera en ello tras compartir una fugaz mirada con su padre... maldito Kirtash!

- Akshass ve tras ellos!- Casi grité desesperada al ver como mi futuro se alejaba del bar cada vez más- TÚ!- grité a Kirtash cogiéndole con violencia por el cuello de la camisa, mientras veía como Akshas desparecía corriendo con los dos guardaespaldas- Qué has hecho? Les has espantado! Lo has estropeado todo!

- Enserio creías que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados?- Se soltó de mí con insultante facilidad, empujándome hacia detrás- Te dije que no te acercaras a ellos, joder!- Un camarero se asomó por la cortina para ver a qué venían aquellos gritos, pero volvió a cerrarla enseguida asustado al ver las miradas que le echamos entre los dos.- Por tu bien, espero que los dos estén sanos y salvos... porque sino... no sé ni lo que te haré.

Sin decir una palabra más, echó a correr por donde sus hijos habían escapado, dejándome sola en el bar como una estúpida sin poder hacer nada y sin esperanzas de alcanzar mi objetivo. Solo la voz de Akshass pudo alegrarme el día despues de unos minutos:

_- Tenemos a la chica..._

**En el próximo capítulo veremos el escape con mas detalle jujusjus:$**

**Revieeeeews!**

**P.D Se que a veces cuesta escribir reviews pero nose... con poner un "Me gusta la historia" o "No me gusta", yo ya me doy con un canto en los dientes,de verdad xD**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 14

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo! He estado con exámenes así que he tardado un poquito en subirlo, pero espero tener el siguiente para la proxima semana como muy tarde De nuevo mil gracias por los reviews! Espero que les guste ^^**

**Erik P.O.V**

Estaba agotado, pero no podía parar. Mis pies se movían casi por inercia sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por deternerlos y tampoco me interesaba mucho pararame sabiendo lo que me venía detrás... En mi cabeza seguía el constante martilleo de las palabras de Christian, repitiendose una y otra vez, obligándome a que saliera pitando de aquel lugar... y así lo había hecho.

No tenía ni idea de como era posible escuchar voces en mi mente, quizás estuviera tan aturdido que me las repetía a mí mismo para recordarme el motivo por el que tenía que salir de allí antes de que aquellos tres nos cogieran. Aun así, estaba completamente seguro de que había escuchado las palabras sin que su boca se moviera. ¿Acaso era posible tal cosa?

Por el camino había perdido a Eva. Los dos habíamos salido corriendo del bar y permanecimos unidos intentando esquivar a toda la gente que volvía a las charlas después del descanso. Avanzábamos lentamente debido a la marea de gente, pero intentábamos abrirnos paso a empujones sin mucho éxito. Perdí a mi hermana en un despiste y, aunque hice lo posible por encontrala, no tuve demasiada suerte, así que tuve que seguir mi camino sin ella. Al llegar a la zona de la entrada pude pararme a descansar, escondido trás unas columnas. Era imposible que aquellos tres viejos me alcanzaran, teniendo en cuenta que era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y que había ganado varios torneos de atletismo en el instituto... las posibilidades de que me atraparan en aquel lugar eran mas bien nulas, pero... ¿Qué pasaba con Eva? Sería lo suficientemente rápida para escapar? Mi hermana estaba en muy buena forma, además entrenaba siempre que podía en la academia con mamá, sabía defenderse. Aquellas palabras me tranquilizaron un poco, al menos no era una niña indefensa, pensé.

Habían pasado ya casi diez minutos, lo suficiente para que me hubiese dado tiempo a salir del edificio y sentarme en uno de los bancos de la plaza a esperar a mi hermana. Le había mandado dos mensajes para que se reuniera conmigo allí fuera, pero no había dado señales de vida. Por mi mente cruzó el horrible pensamiento de que quizas no hubiese podido escapar... fue suficiente motivo para que me levantase del banco y me dirigiera de nuevo al interior de edificio, que gracias a dios, ya no estaba vigilado por aquel gorila del principio. Empecé a dar vueltas como loco buscando algún rastro de Eva, o de Shizuko... o de quien fuera en realidad. De nuevo crucé la sala hasta llegar al bar, que ahora estaba completamente vacio, o eso me parecía. A lo lejos distinguí una figura vestida de negro que hablaba por el móvil, instintavamente me escondí detrás de las cortinas para que no me viese. Cuando pareció terminar de hablar me decidí a avanzar hasta él con la esperanza de que aquel hombre me llevara hasta mi hermana.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros, el hombre se dio la vuelta y descurbí que era Christian del que me había estado escondiendo. No sé si sentí alivio o decepción al verle. Había estado trabajando con aquellas personas en secreto, y ahora Eva no estaba... debía culparle a él?

- Erik... gracias a dios!- vino casi corriendo hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo que casi me deja sin respiración. Christian dando abrazos? No recordaba la última vez que me había dado uno. Me separé un tanto incómodo y él lo hizo también, notando la tensión en el ambiente – dónde está tu hermana? Pensaba que habíais escapado juntos...

- La perdí de vista... esperaba encontrarla por aquí, pero no hay ni rastro – A medida que hablaba la cara de Christian iba palideciendo, no sin razón.

- Cómo que la has perdio? Se supone que tenías que cuidar de ella!- Parecía realmente enfadado, pero si creía que me iba a comer toda la culpa, estaba muy equivocado.

- Y qué pasa contigo? Eres nuestro padre, se supone que es tu deber cuidar de nosotros. Que coño hacías con esa tía? Sabías que estaba buscándonos y aun así estabas con ella?

- Erik, haz el favor de tranquilizarte. No sabes nada...

- Por supuesto que no se nada, maldita sea! Si al menos me hubieses contado desde el principio lo que estaba ocurriendo, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto.

- Si no os cuento nada es por vuestra seguridad! Cómo demonios iba a saber que teníais intención de venir aquí? Es de locos...- Parecía abatido, pero no me dio ninguna pena. Me senté en uno de los sillones con la cabeza entre mis manos intentando buscar alguna solución.

Christian caminaba nervioso de un lado para el otro dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Acaso se iba a quedar allí sin hacer nada? Estaba tan enfadado con él que temía no poder controlarme. Mi instinto me pedía lanzarme contra él y golpearle hasta el agotamiento... aquello me aliviaría completamente. Christian pareció leer mi pensamiento porque me miró con un gesto indescifrable y se separó prudentemente de mi lado. La situación mejoró un poco.

- tienes que aprender a controlarte, hijo – Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. No sabía cuál de las dos cosas que había dicho me había mosqueado más. Hijo? Él nunca me llamaba así... nunca lo había hecho a pesar de que me considerara como tal, lo cual era extraño. Aprender a controlarme? Acaso sabía lo que pensaba de él? Volví a mirarle interrogante esperando a que volviera a hablar, pero dio media vuelta y desapareció hacia la barra. No tardé ni medio segundo en ir tras él.

- Eh! a qué te refieres con "aprender a controlarme", _papi_?- solté la última palabra de forma irónica esperando molestarle, pero ni siquiera se dignó a sonreír por mi comentario – Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, sabes?- No había cosa que más me molestase, que alguien ignorara lo que decía, y parecía que hoy Christian se estaba llevando todas las papeletas para que quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

- A eso es justo a lo que me refiero... – dijo volteándose hacia mí muy serio- Tantas ganas tienes de enfrentarte a mí?- Sus ojos azules brillaban amenazodres, así que no tardé en bajar la mirada para cortar el contacto.

- No lo sé... es una sensación extraña – Hablé casi en un susurro intimidado por la persona que se encontraba delante de mí en aquel momento. Christian resopló molesto y volvió a mirar su móvil impaciente.

- Vámonos, tenemos que encontrar a tu hermana – me agarró con fuerza del brazo para guiarme hasta una esquina del bar donde no había nadie.

- Pero qué...? - Antes de que pudiera protestar comprové asustado como las manos de mi padre comenzaban a brillar suavemente. Fue solo un pequeño destello, pero casi al segundo sentí como mi cuerpo se desmaterializaba de aquel lugar, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Cerré los ojos de puro terror y cuando volví a abrirlos, me encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto.

Estaba mareado, así que tuve que apoyarme en el hombro de Christian para no perder el equilibrio. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Lejos de darme ninguna explicación, Christian empezó a avanzar hacia un punto concreto de aquella especie de bosque que se abría paso ante nosotros.

- Se puede saber qué ha sido eso?- Me situé delante suyo y me quedé petrificado al ver sus ojos de hielo, más desafiantes que nunca. Desvié la mirada aterrado. Aquel no era el Christian que yo conocía.

- Hemos venido a por tu hermana- contestó de forma seca- Ella está aquí– Incluso su voz había cambiado, volviéndose más fría y amenazadora. Daba miedo.

Decidí seguirle el juego. Por supuesto tenía que averiguar cómo demonios habíamos viajado en menos de un segundo a aquel bosque, pero en aquel momento me parecía más importante encontrar a mi hermana. Avanzamos en silencio un buen rato. Christian no hablaba, se limitaba a seguir avanzando como un robot hacia algún lugar que yo desconocía. No tenía ni idea de si él sabía lo que estaba haciendo o si simplemente caminaba sin rumbo fijo intentando buscar a su hija... pero tampoco me atreví a preguntar.

En un momento dado se paró en seco y con un gesto de cabeza me indicó que me escondiera detrás de unos árboles. Seguí sus órdenes en silencio y después unos segundos me atreví a mirar sigiloso tras los arbustos que nos tapaban. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al descubrir a Shizuko recostada contra una rama baja junto a un cuerpo inerte que descansaba sobre la hierba.

- Eva..- Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Quería despedazar a aquella mujer que se había atrevido a hacer daño a mi hermana. Respiré profundamente para intentar calmarme, porque corría el riesgo de salir corriendo hacia ella para hacérselo pagar.

- Tranquilízate – Christian se había separado de mí y ahora estaba arrodillado mirando la escena con gesto indescifrable.

- Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si...

- Shhhh – me miró molesto y se volteó rápidamente hacia Shizuko para ver si mis palabras nos habían delatado. Todo seguía igual. – _Haz el favor de no levantar la voz_ – Ni siquiera movió los labios, su voz había sonado en mi mente con toda claridad. Como cuando nos había mandado escapar de Shizuko en el bar.

- Qué?! – Aquello era demasiado. Voces en mi mente, teletransportaciones... De nuevo me mandó a callar casi con desesperación.

_- Erik, por favor... Te juro que cuando esto acabe te lo contaré todo. Pero ahora cierra la maldita boca._

_- Vale..._.- No estaba seguro de cómo era posible comunicarme de aquella manera, pero por lo visto funcionaba, así que no le di más vueltas- _Se puede saber a qué estamos esperando? _– No recibí ninguna respuesta... me estaba ignorando o es que el canal telepático estaba roto?

_- Si que te escucho Erik. Pero no te aceleres, tenemos que hacer esto bien._

_- Pero si solo está esa mujer! Nosotros somos dos, podemos con ella._

_- No es Shizuko la que me preocupa... faltan otros dos_

_- Quiénes, los viejos aquellos? – _Me miró con cara de reporche, imagino que se había ofendido por el término _viejo_, que indirectamente se le aplicaba a él también. – _Bueno... ya sabes... esos jóvenes cuarentones, tu ya me entiendes...-_ le contesté burlón intentando salir airoso de la situación.

_- Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo- _contestó ignorando mi comentario- _No hagas nada estúpido._

_- Estupendo..._

Christian desapareció sigiloso entre los matorrales y yo me quedé allí escondido sin hacer nada. Pasaron unos minutos cuando escuché unos pasos cerca de mi escondite. Me agaché todo lo que pude intentando pasar desapercibido, y pareció funcionar. Cuando el intruso se alejó miré de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba Shizuko para ver cómo se acercaba a ella. No parecía mucho mayor que yo, no entendía por qué Christian no me dejaba enfrentarme a él, cuando sabía de sobra que yo podía defenderme sin problema.

Estaba que echaba humo. Christian no parecía tener prisa en volver y yo me estaba volviendo loco viendo a aquellos dos al lado de mi hermana. Decidí entrar en acción por mi cuenta. Rodeé mi escondite intentando no ser descubierto. Avancé silencioso entre la maleza sin perder de vista a mi hermana e intentando no hacer demasiado ruido con el crujido de las hojas. Cuando estaba apenas a unos diez metros, Shikuzo levantó la vista nerviosa, mirando en todas las direcciones. Mierda, seguro que me había oido. Sin embargo, para mi suerte, la muy torpe se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el punto opuesto en el que yo me encontraba... Aquello no lo podía desaprovechar. Avancé rápido hasta situarme detrás del árbol en el que Shizuko se encontraba hacía unos segundos. El chico que la acompañaba parecía confuso después de que ella se marchase a toda prisa, así que no se esperaría para nada mi movimiento.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me abalancé sobre él con rabia haciéndole caer al suelo y le metí un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas. Aprovechando mi pequeña ventaja corrí hacia el cuerpo de mi hermana, mientras él se intentaba recuperar del golpe, y la cogí en brazos esperando poder escapar con ella. Durante un buen rato corrí todo lo que pude cargando con Eva sin saber exactamente hacia donde ir. Estaba agotado, así que paré un segundo a descansar confiando en que aquel desgraciado no nos hubiese seguido, pero no tuve tanta suerte...

- A dónde te crees que vas tan deprisa?- Me dijo en un perfecto inglés- Me parece que te has llevado algo que me pertenece...

- Que te pertenece? Es mi hermana imbécil, qué quieres de ella?- me coloqué delante de ella en ademán protector. Si aquel tipo pensaba que iba a conseguir salirse con la suya, la llevaba clara.

- Muy bien... tu lo has querido – dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra. Acto seguido extendió los brazos hacia delante y comenzó a susurrar unas palabras para él mismo. Quise escapar de allí, pero algo me decía que no iba a poder librarme de aquel tipo tan facilmente. Sus manos emitieron un destello azulado y antes de que pudiera trazar un plan de huida, sentí un golpe en todo mi cuerpo, como si fuera una maza invisible que me dejó sin aliento tirado en la hierba junto a mi hermana.

Intenté levantarme pero estaba completamente paralizado. Logré levantar la vista hacia mi agresor, que sonreía complacido. No podía rendirme, tenía que ayudar a Eva. Reuní todos los esfuerzos que me quedaban para levantarme y plantarle cara de nuevo, esta vez estaría preparado. De nuevo repitió el proceso anterior...Mierda, cómo podía luchar contra algo invisible? Instintivamente me encongí sobre mí mismo intentando amortiguar el golpe que me esperaba pero para mi sorpresa, nunca llegó.

- Vaya... magia instintiva. No está mal – Me miró curioso y volvió a lanzar aquella especie de honda contra mí. De nuevo me encogí sobre mí mismo, pero esta vez no aparté la vista de mi atacante. Noté una pequeña vibración en el aire y cómo a mi alrededor se formaba una especie de barrera invisible que me protegía sin saber cómo. Una vez hubo desparecido aquella especie de aura de alrededor caí de rodillas en la hierba agotado- Vaya veo que tanto esfuerzo te ha pasado factura. Notas como la magia te consume, Erik?

- Qué... qué me pasa?- Logré susurrar

- La magia es energía canalizada, no te lo ha enseñado tu mami? – dijo engtre risas- Has logrado parar mis ataques... con tu energía vital, y ahora te has quedado sin nada... que triste. Pensé que serías un rival más digno.

Pasó a mi lado sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Apreté los puños hasta hacerme daño al ver cómo se acercaba a mi hermana y la recogía del suelo. Me sentía impotente, sin fuerzas para dar un paso más, sin poder hacer nada por proteger a Eva. Le había fallado... nunca me lo perdonaría. De pronto sentí una horrible sensación que me hizo estremecerme de arriba abajo. Recordaba aquella sensación perfectamente, pero esta vez era mucho más intensa. Alcé la cabeza lentamente temiéndome lo peor, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vi...

- Aquí tienes a los dos críos, mi señor – dijo el chico señalándonos a Eva y a mi - Puedo hacer algo más?- Pareció recibir algún tipo de contestación de la criatura que se encontraba frente a mí, porque se retiró hacia un lado con una inclinación de cabeza dejándome totalmente desprotegido.

Mi corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento, eso lo tenía claro. Ante mi se alzaba una gigantesca serpiente plateada de ojos irisados que me miraba amenazadora y me mantenía allí paralizado en el suelo, atrapado como si fuera una rata. Siempre había odiado a las serpientes, desde la primera vez que mis padres me habían llevado al zoo siendo yo un chiquillo, me había negado rotundamente a entrar a la zona de los reptiles, era superior a mi. Y ahora tenía delante aquel monstruo de pesadilla que no dejaba de mirarme. Respiré hondo intentando calmarme, pero no era posible. Mi pulso estaba cada vez más acelerado, sentía que iba a explotar.

_- Despídete de tu hermanita, dragón. Ha sido un placer conocerte –_ La voz de aquella serpiente resonó en mi mente helándome de terror. Iba a morir y ni siquiera iba a poder despedirme de nadie – _Hoy acabaré con tu raza de una vez por todas, salúdalos de mi parte – _Me pareció oir una risa en forma de siseo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando la muerte y dediqué un último pensamiento a mi familia y amigos.

**Reviews!:):)**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16

**Sé que he tardado la vida en subir este capítulo, pero entre la semana santa y los futuros exámenes que están a la vuelta de la esquina... he dejado esto un poco abandonado xd No prometo nada a partir de ahora porque quiero ponerme en serio a estudiar desde ya, a ver si con suerte acabo todo en junio (que lo dudo) xD **

**Pues lo dicho, espero que les guste y muchas gracias de nuevo por el apoyo! **

**Erik P.O.V**

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperarando la muerte. Mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia, de impotencia... ¿Cómo era posible morir de aquella forma? Era surrealista. Todavía muerto de miedo logré abrir los ojos levemente para ver a la gran serpiente, que para mi sorpresa, ya no tenía la vista clavada en mí, sino en algún punto del bosque. Reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para girar la cabeza en la dirección a la que estaba mirando aquella criatura, y por desgracia... mas me hubiera valido no hacerlo.

De entre la espesura surgió con un furioso siseo una nueva serpiente tan grande como la que yo tenía delante. Ya lo que me faltaba! No quise mirar más, así que me dejé caer agotado sobre la hierba a esperar de nuevo mi final... que para mi gusto, se estaba alargando demasiado. ¿ No podían matarme de una vez por todas?

Hubo un prolongado silencio que me pareció una eternidad. Desde mi posición pude ver cómo el joven que llevaba a mi hermana en brazos desaparecía entre los árboles sin dejar rastro y al poco rato Shizuko, que en el último momento había vuelto a aparecer de a saber dónde, se dispuso a abandonar aquel claro del bosque para dejar espacio a las dos criaturas. ¿Qué pintaba yo en todo aquello? Acaso hacían falta dos serpientes gigantes para matar a un chiquillo humano?.

Intenté moverme hacia un lado para apartarme de la trayectoria de aquellos dos monstruos, que amenazaban con lanzarse contra su oponente de un momento a otro. Apenas pude desplazarme gateando un metro cuando por fin la batalla estalló y las dos criaturas se avalanzaron violentamente la una contra la otra. Jamás había visto un espectáculo parecido y en el fondo, algo dentro de mí me pedía quedarme a contemplar a aquellas magníficas criaturas en su lucha particular. La otra parte me pedía, sin embargo, que saliera corriendo de allí antes de que pudiera salir herido, y por una vez, hice caso a mi parte racional.

Estaba dispuesto a levantarme como fuera para apartarme de aquella zona, cuando una de las serpientes se abalanzó sin piedad sobre mí. Vi la muerte en sus ojos de hielo, pero un milagro hizo que la otra criatura se interpusiera en su trayectoria salvándome la vida. Ahora sí que me tocaba salir corriendo! Una de las serpiertes seguía intentando darme caza, mietras que la otra parecía protegerme ¿Estaría en lo cierto? Me levanté con un soberano esfuerzo y logré andar varios pasos, hasta que noté como la cola de una de las serpientes se enrollaba en torno a mi cintura y me elevaba en el aire. Grité desesperado y luché por deshacerme del abrazo de sus anillos, pero, contra todo pronóstico, la serpiente retrocedió del campo de batalla y me lanzó con suavidad sobre unos arbustos, alejándome de todo peligro. Al momento, una voz sonó clara en mi mente:

- _Erik sal de aquí ahora! Corre!_

Sin duda era la voz de Christian la que me hablaba... ¿Pero dónde demonios estaba él? Sin pensármelo corrí, ya un poco recuperado de la fatiga hasta llegar a una zona de picnic donde había varias familias reunidas. Allí no correrría peligro, pensé. Me tiré en el césped agitado intentando asimilar todo lo que había visto y disfruté de aquella tranquilidad por unos instantes. Al poco tiempo alguien me sacó de mis ensoñaciones:

- Vámonos de aquí, levántate- no tardé ni medio segundo en reconocer a Christian, que volvía a tirar de mí con impaciencia hacia el interior del bosque. Alarmado, me paré en seco.

- No podemos ir allí... Sé que esto te va a parecer una locura, pero hay algo muy raro ahi dentro...- Christian me miró desconcertado, pero al momento sonrió tranquilo.

- No te preocupes, nos vamos a casa Erik- De nuevo sentí como mi cuerpo abandonaba aquel claro del bosque y se materializaba, para mi sorpresa, en un sitio muy conocido.

- Tienes que decirme cómo haces esto Christian! - dije entre maravillado y asustado- Estamos en Nueva York! Cómo es posible? - me llevé las manos a la cabeza sorprendido de estar de nuevo en casa y me tiré en el sofá agotado.

- Descansa un rato- me dijo dirigiéndose hacia su despacho- tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Pero después hablaremos.- Con la misma se encerró y no volví a saber nada de él hasta después de una hora.

**Eva P.O.V**

Oscuridad... eso era lo único que podía percibir en aquel momento. No sabía dónde estaba, ni qué había pasado, lo único que tenía claro es que seguía viva... o eso creía. La cabeza me iba a explotar, el dolor no cesaba por mucho que lo intentara ignorar. Tenía que despertarme, no podía seguir en aquel estado por mucho más tiempo.

Aquella tortura no cesó y seguí retorciéndome de dolor durante, lo que a mí me pareció, una eternidad. No podía más. Sin embargo, cuando ya daba todo por perdido, un rayo de esperanza me iluminó. Sin saber cómo, el dolor empezó a amainar y mi vista poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta que logré enfocar mi mirada en un pequeño bosquecillo de belleza exuberante, con un pequeño arroyo que se abría a mis pies. Era aquello un sueño? Sin duda aquel paisaje era digno de cualquier historia fantástica, como las que mi padre me contaba cuando era pequeña.

Avancé temerosa hacia el arroyo hasta sentir bajo mis pies el agua fría y cristalina que fluía por él. Aquello era el paraíso. Seguí explorando la zona con curiosidad, admirando cada elemento que lo formaba. Después de caminar unos minutos llegué junto a un gran árbol, parecido a un sauce, cuyas ramas parecían formar una especie de cortina. Maravillada todavía, me adentré en aquel escondite y me senté en una de las enormes raíces a disfrutar de aquella tranquilidad. No sabía por qué, pero aquel entorno me parecía muy familiar y reconfortante... como si yo ya lo hubiera visitado en alguna ocasión, por muy imposible que pareciera la idea. Mientras buceaba en mis recuerdos intentando buscar algún sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando, una luz intensa me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciendome centrar la atención en la criatura que acababa de entrar en el refugio que proporcionaba aquel árbol.

Aquel extraño ser fue acercándose con cautela hasta situarse a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Desde aquella distancia pude apreciar su piel aterciopelada, que brillaba con luz propia; sus crines resplandecientes como rayos de luna; su cuerno es espiral que iluminaba el ambiente de forma mágica y, sobretodo, aquellos ojos oscuros que me miraban con ternura y que tan conocidos me parecían. Acerqué mi mano temblorosa para intentar acariciar a aquella maravillosa criatura, pero antes de tan siquiera rozarla, retrocedió suavemente, y abandonó el sauce con una agilidad y una elegancia admirables. Sin pensármelo dos veces, eché a correr detrás de ella, saltando las rocas y esquivando las ramas que se interponían en mi camino, hasta que alfinal la encontré en el punto en que el había comenzado. Sólo el arroyo nos separaba. Intenté avanzar para colocarme junto a ella, pero la criatura negó con la cabeza, haciendo que me parara en seco. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza me señaló las aguas cristalinas que se abrían a mis pies, invitándome a contemplarlas, y de manera automática le hice caso.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver el reflejo que se proyectó ante mis ojos. Aquella no era la muchacha de 16 años que había esperado encontrarme, sino que en su lugar, había aparecido un unicornio tan bello como el que yo misma había seguido hasta aquel lugar. Asustada retrocedí, apartando la vista del agua, pero cuando alcé la cabeza buscando una explicación... la criatura había desaparecido. Volví a mirar en el arroyo con urgencia, esperando tener la oportunidad de volver a ver al unicornio, pero esta vez, fueron mis ojos azules los que me devolvieron la mirada...

Desconsolada, me tiré sobre la mullida hierba a esperar, pero el dolor de cabeza volvió sin previo aviso, esta vez con tanta intensidad que no pude hacer más que gritar para intentar descargar toda mi angustia e intentar hacer desaparecer el dolor. La oscuridad volvió a inundarlo todo, y aquel paraíso desapareció sin más, dejándome sola y asustada.

Al cabo de un tiempo el dolor empezó a desaparecer, y por fin tuve la fuerza necesaria para abrir los ojos. Al principio solo vi formas borrosas, entre las que pude disntinguir un gran ventanal y una mesilla de noche. Intenté incorporarme sin resultado, hasta que me di cuenta de que me encontraba en una mullida cama de matrimonio, que parecía bastante lujosa, a juzgar por su tamaño, por el tacto sedoso de las sábanas y la cantidad de cojines bordados que se encontraban a mis pies. Con cuidado, aparté las ropas de la cama a un lado y me incorporé con la intención de encontrar alguna respuesta. Aquello no era Madrid, ni Nueva York, ni nigún lugar en el que yo hubiera estado previamente, a decir verdad. Aquella lujosa habitación estaba decorada en un estilo oriental y parecía una suit de un hotel. Me asomé a la gran ventana para descubrir una especie de jardín japonés con delicadas flores y un camino de piedra que llegaba hasta un estanque. Decidí investigar la zona exterior más tarde, así que me dirigí hacia las puertas correderas que separaban la habitación, de lo que supuse que sería, una pequeña sala de estar... y no me equivoqué. Me senté en unos de los sillones y al cabo de un tiempo ataqué el minibar en busca de algo de comida. Me encontraba enfrascada en mi desayuno cuando oí la puerta abrirse, dejándome completamente expuesta ante la persona que entró a continuación:

- Buenos días princesa, ¿Todo bién?...

**No me matéis, pero he decido dejar el cap a la mitad y así la proxima semana subo la siguiente y no me paso tanto tiempo sin publicar U.U, que ahora estoy más ocupada con la uni y no sé cuando podré ponerme a hacer más capítulos**

**Espero que les haya gustado! ^^**

**REVIEWS! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

**Siento muchiiiisimo haber desaparecido del mapa de esta manera, pero entre que acabé los exámenes en julio y que he estado prácticamente todo el mes en la península visitando a la familia... se me ha hecho imposible sentarme en el ordenador xD**

**Pues lo dicho aquí tenéis el resto del capítulo anterior y un poco más que añadí después! Espero que les guste :$**

**Ya tengo el siguiente más o menos enfocado así que quizás la semana que viene lo subo pero no voy a prometer nada, que después me lío y lo acabo subiendo después de mil años...**

**Disfrutad mucho del veranoo por ciertoo!:D:D**

**Eva P.O.V**

-Todo bien princesa?- me incorporé alerta al ver entrar a un chico con una bandeja en las manos- Vaya... si llego a saber que ibas a dejar vacío el minibar no te hubiese traído todo esto- dijo con una sonrisa dejando la bandeja llena de comida sobre la mesa de la sala.

- ¿Quién eres?- su cara me resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no conseguía identificarlo.

- Me llamo Klaus - su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras se sentaba en unos de los sillones para contemplarme con curiosidad - digamos que soy algo así como tu carcelero.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué me has traído a este lugar?- me estaba empezando a agobiar así que intenté mantener la calma al menos hasta que tuviera más información sobre mi supuesto "encarcelamiento" en aquel hotel de lujo.

- Estamos en Japón Eva -mi corazón dio un vuelco- Me gustaría ser más concreto, pero mis superiores me han prohibido darte más detalles sobre tu ubicación -parecía estar disfrutando de aquello porque seguía mostrando aquella estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Cómo es posible? ni siquiera recuerdo haber cogido un avión...¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

- Magia, querida- contestó intentando parecer serio cuando en realidad no podía apenas contener la risa.

- Quiero irme, ahora!- Casi grité ignorando su comentario anterior. Me sentía como un tigre enjaulado, mirando hacia todas partes intentando buscar una manera de salir de aquel lugar.

- Lo siento pequeña, pero me temo que vas a pasar una larga temporada con nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros...cuántos más hay aquí?- pregunté asustada.

- Mmm no te sabría dar el número exacto -respondió entre risas.

Definitivamente aquel individuo estaba mal de la cabeza, tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar de allí y llamar a mis padres. Pensé en volver a la habitación en la que había despertado para intentar huir por el jardín, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada la puerta se volvió a abrir sobresaltando también al chico, que se incorporó rápidamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia a la mujer que entró con elegancia en el cuarto.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos. Mi corazón latía desbocado no sabía si de miedo o de rabia hacia aquella persona que me miraba con su habitual frialdad reflejada en aquellos ojos de hielo.

- Shizuko...

- Eva -inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo. Se volvió hacia Klaus que seguía de pie observándola en silencio y con solo una mirada hizo que él abandonara la sala echándome un último vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- Intuía que tú estabas detrás de esto -le dije enfadada un segundo después de que nos quedásemos a solas- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

- Tranquilízate niña -respondió suavemente como si la cosa no fuera con ella- Veo que no te has tomado el desayuno- dijo mirando la bandeja llena de comida con aire crítico- ¿No tienes hambre?

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- volví a preguntarle totalmente desquiciada.

- Te he hecho una pregunta niña, ¿Por qué no comes? Lo último que queremos es que enfermes...

- ¿ Por qué no me contestas tú primero? Yo también te he hecho una pregunta y no me has respondido -intenté respirar hondo antes de volver a la carga- Dime dónde estoy y por qué demonios me has traído!- Ni siquiera parecía interesada en lo que le decía, así que decidí guardar silencio hasta que aquella mujer se dignara a dirigirme la palabra de nuevo.

- Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas...- De nuevo hubo un silencio incómodo. Se sentó con elegancia en uno de los sillones y con toda la parsimonia del mundo sirvió dos tazas de té de la bandeja que seguía intacta sobre la mesa- Siéntate por favor - me hizo una indicación con la mano para que tomara asiento frente a ella y después me acercó una de las tazas.

- No quiero té

- Sé que te gusta mucho, tu padre siempre lo decía- Aquel comentario me hizo enfurecer más aun- No seas terca, niña. No tienes a donde ir, no puedes escapar de este lugar. Lo mas sensato que puedes hacer es colaborar un poco, no te parece? - Volvió a acercarme la taza con impaciencia- Toma un poco.

- ¿Quieres envenenarme?- le dije asqueada mirando el contenido de la taza con cierto recelo.

- Te necesito viva niña. Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho antes, no hubiera recurrido a un truco tan patético como una taza de té con veneno –Parecía molesta así que le di un sorbo rápido a la taza para que se quedara tranquila.

- Ya he bebido, ahora necesito respuestas.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Todo. Por qué estoy aquí, qué es lo que quieres de mí y dónde está mi hermano. La última vez que lo vi nos estaban persiguiendo aquellos gorilas que consiguieron atraparme. Me gustaría saber si Erik escapó y si está a salvo con mis padres.

- Tu hermano escapó, básicamente porque te queríamos a ti, no a él. Podríamos haberlo matado, es cierto, pero en aquel momento no nos interesaba tener a tus padres en contra.

- Y crees que no están en contra ahora sabiendo que me tenéis prisionera!?

- Tu padre es un tipo listo, pronto atará cabos y sabrá por qué te tenemos aquí y cuál es nuestro objetivo. Sabe de sobra que te necesitamos con vida, así que no se arriesgará a un ataque suicida para rescatarte.

- Estás diciendo que mi padre va a dejarme aquí?

- No. Kirtash haría lo que fuera por salvarte, pero sabe que de momento estás a salvo y que no le interesa interferir en nuestros planes, porque entonces sí que podrías salir herida. Y eso, nos perjudica tanto a él como a nosotros.

- De qué estás hablando? por qué soy tan importante para vosotros?- temblaba de miedo pero apreté los puños con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas se me escaparan sin control- Quiero irme a casa por favor.

- Tienes mucho que aprender Eva. Has sido elegida para llevar a cabo una misión muy importante, que cambiará el destino de toda una raza. Así que lo mejor es que no te resistas y aceptes, porque en estos momentos no tienes otra opción.

**ERIK P.O.V**

Seguía en el piso de Nueva York con Christian. Bueno, para ser más exactos los dos estábamos en el apartamento, pero de él no había señales de vida desde que se metió en su despacho para hacer a saber qué. Me había prometido respuestas, eso es lo único que me importaba ahora. Quería conocer absolutamente todo, quiénes eran realmente mis padres y por qué habían guardado todos estos secretos durante tantos años. La impaciencia me consumía por dentro, así que decidí poner la tele un rato para distraerme.

Al cabo de un rato oí la puerta de entrada y me levanté de un salto del sofá para ver quién había llegado.

- Cariño! - mi madre saltó a mis brazos con lágrimas en los ojos. Se quedó un rato más abrazándome hasta que mi padre la cogió suavemente del brazo para que me dejase respirar un poco.

- Tranquila Vic, él está bien, no te preocupes más – Mi padre aunque solía ser algo alocado, en los momentos serios siempre sabía como manejar la situación para que no se fuese de las manos. Era como si se convirtiera en otro Jack más maduro y responsable de lo que era normalmente.

- Erik que mal lo he pasado - mamá volvió a refugiarse en mí destrozada ignorando el comentario de mi padre. La abracé con cariño hasta que paró de llorar y se recompuso- Por qué no nos dijisteis nada de Shizuko cariño? Cómo se os ocurrió ir a ese lugar solos, sabiendo lo retorcida que es esa mujer- le temblaba la voz mientras hablaba, le cogí la mano con suavidad intentando calmarla.

- No lo sé mamá... supongo que era la única que nos ofrecía respuestas a todo lo que estaba pasando y confiábamos en pillarla desprevenida y que nos aclarase algunas dudas.

- Prométeme que nunca más haréis algo así. Prométemelo, por favor- las lágrimas volvieron a asomar en sus ojos y me sentí el peor hijo del mundo por haber herido de aquella forma a mi madre.

- Te lo prometo. Pero tienes que prometerme que no vais a ocultarnos nada... absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando. Es lo único que te pido a cambio- mamá asintió pensativa y después tomó la mano de mi padre como invitándolo a participar en la conversación.

- antes que nada...-comenzó diciendo mamá todavía con voz temblorosa- tu padre quiere decirte unas cosas -tragó saliva nerviosa- espero que escuches con atención todo lo que te tenga que decir y que recapacites sobre esa información, porque de ello dependerá tu futuro, en cierta forma- Aquellas palabras me dejaron con un nudo en el estómago, pero aun así estaba preparado para escuchar lo que fuese.

- Mamá...- dije antes de que abandonara la sala para dejarme a solas con mi padre.

- Si, cariño?

- Necesito saber si...si Eva está bien. Christian no me ha dicho nada desde que llegamos- Mamá tardó varios segundos en responder, no sé si las lágrimas le impedían hablar o si realmente estaba buscando una respuesta adecuada para que no me preocupase por mi hermana; sería una mezcla de las dos cosas.

- Ya hablaremos de eso después, ahora habla con papá - dicho esto desapareció del salón en silencio.

Me estiré en el sillón buscando una postura cómoda y esperé pacientemente a que mi padre comenzara a hablar de aquello tan importante. En el fondo tenía miedo de lo que me fuera a decir, pero por otro lado necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba oír todo lo que nos habían ocultado durante estos años.

- Bueno Erik, antes de darte explicaciones sobre todo lo que está pasando, me gustaría explicarte que tienes muchas opciones para tu futuro y que me gustaría... bueno, a todos nos gustaría que antes de precipitarte a dar una respuesta, estudiaras todo lo que tienes y todo lo que puedes perder dependiendo de lo que desees descubrir- le miré interrogante por lo que se apresuró a hablar de nuevo- Lo que quiero decir es que eres tú el que tiene que decidir su futuro, nadie te obliga a que cambies tu vida, ni mamá, ni Christian ni yo queremos que te sientas obligado a formar parte de algo que desconoces y que puede que sea demasiado para un chico de tu edad.

- Papá me estás asustando, me vas a decir ya de que va esto?

- Erik, yo estuve en tu lugar, era un chico corriente, vivía en Dinamarca con mi familia y jamás pensé que mi futuro pudiera haber cambiado tan drásticamente de un día para otro. Pero yo no tuve otra opción Erik, eso es lo que quiero que te metas en la cabeza. Tu madre y yo no tuvimos posibilidad de elegir, el destino eligió por nosotros y nos vimos envueltos en una serie de conflictos que ningún chico de tu edad debería haber vivido -Paró de hablar un segundo para fijar sus ojos verdes en mi- Tu todavía puedes decidir hijo, ojalá yo hubiese tenido esa opción, pero nadie me preguntó si quería entrar en todo aquello, simplemente fui empujado de la peor forma posible.

- Espera...sois de una secta o algo así? -dije confuso

- No Erik, ojalá fuera eso -respondió con una sonrisa cansada- No quiero que te tomes esto a broma. Es una decisión importante y quiero que la pienses bien. Puedes seguir con tu vida tal y como la conoces ahora, vivir en Nueva York, estudiar una carrera, formar una familia...lo que tu desees.

- Y cuál es la otra opción?

- Conocer la verdad... y estar preparado para asimilarla y actuar en consecuencia.

- Quiero saber la verdad.

- Erik, por favor piensa antes de decidir nada.

- Cómo voy a elegir la primera opción papá? quieres que viva en la ignorancia como si no hubiese pasado nada? He visto a dos serpientes gigantes luchando delante de mis ojos, Christian puede hablar con la mente y teletransportarse! Cómo demonios quieres que olvide eso y que siga con mi vida como cualquier persona normal?

- Christian puede borrarte la mente Erik...

- NO!, me niego, ya lo hizo una vez y no pienso volver a pasar por algo así.

- Será como si nada hubiera pasado hijo, nosotros resolveremos este pequeño contratiempo y volveremos a tener una vida feliz y normal como siempre. Eso es lo que hemos querido para vosotros desde que nacisteis Erik. Por eso estamos aquí, a salvo.

- Huir de los problemas te pareció la opción más fácil? A mi me parece de cobardes.

- Si algún día tienes hijos entenderás por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto

- yo a mis hijos nunca les ocultaría nada

- Si con eso les protegieras... lo harías.

- Qué hubieras elegido tu? Conocer la verdad o quedarte con tu vida en Dinamarca, papá?- le dije crispado

- A estas alturas de la vida no puedo contestarte a eso. Haber conocido a tu madre y teneros a vosotros ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás; pero si me hubieses preguntado con 14 años... probablemente hubiese decidido quedarme con mis padres y mi vida.

- Qué les pasó? -mi padre me miró confuso- A tus padres digo... me dijiste que murieron en un accidente de coche. Es cierto?

- No, por desgracia no fue así.

- Entonces?

- Murieron asesinados -sentí un nudo en la garganta y me arrepentí profundamente de haber sacado aquel tema- Erik... voy a dejarte un día entero para que medites las opciones. Sé que eres muy impulsivo, en eso te pareces a mí, pero por favor, esto es una decisión muy importante que no puedes tomarte a la ligera. Esto no es un juego, es la vida real, así que tenlo muy en cuenta a la hora de decidir, entendido?

Respiré hondo varias veces intentando asimilar todo aquello. ¿Quería una vida normal y corriente en la ciudad? O sería mejor una vida de aventuras hacia lo desconocido? Tenía un día entero para pensármelo y aunque tenía miedo, sabía de sobra qué opción iba a escoger.

- Entendido.

**Reviews! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

**Estoy haciendo los capítulos un poco más cortos para no tardar tanto en subirlos, llamadme vaga, lo sé, pero en verano no puedo hacer más jejeje :3 Espero coger más ritmo de escribir en septiembre cuando vuelva la rutina :(:( pero de momento esto es lo que hay! :D **

**ERIK P.O.V**

Había pasado ya un día encerrado en el apartamento dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Mis padres no se habían molestado en pasar por mi habitación para preguntarme por mi decisión, y en el fondo se lo agradecía. Obviamente quería conocer la verdad, saber por fin de que iba todo aquel engaño, pero en el fondo también tenía miedo de perder mi vida tal y como la conocía ahora. Las palabras de mi padre resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez haciéndome dudar... sin embargo, la curiosidad era mucho más fuerte, o eso pensaba.

Al mediodía salí por fin de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina seguro de mi decisión. Mis padres estaban comiendo tranquilamente en la mesa del comedor, como cualquier día normal, pero aquello no era normal en absoluto. Mamá parecía no haber pegado ojo en todo el día, a pesar del maquillaje se podían adivinar sus ojeras y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Ver así a mamá me rompía el corazón, pero no podía echarme atrás.

- Buenas tardes Erik- me saludó mi padre con una sonrisa cansada- ¿Tienes hambre? -Asentí en silencio y me senté en una de las sillas esperando a que me sirviera el almuerzo.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Cuando mis padres acabaron y recogieron la mesa se sentaron un rato en el sillón como todas las tardes para reposar la comida y ver algún programa divertido juntos, pero esta vez no hubo ni tele, ni risas. Los dos parecían consumidos, con la cabeza en otra parte. Decidí que era el momento perfecto para comunicarles mi decisión. Me hubiera gustado que Christian estuviese presente, pero teniendo en cuenta lo esquivo que era, mejor sería aprovechar esta oportunidad y hablar con él en otro momento, si es que se dignaba a aparecer pronto. Me acerqué al sillón y carraspeé para llamar la atención de mis padres.

- Creo que ya he tomado una decisión... - mi padre hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara con ellos, pero preferí quedarme de pie. - Sé que esto es difícil para vosotros, porque habéis estado ocultando este secreto toda nuestra vida por nuestro bien. Pero creo que ya somos mayorcitos y necesitamos respuestas, ahora más que nunca. - Mis padres seguían sin decir palabra así que continué con el discurso que me había intentado preparar mentalmente- Quiero saber qué está pasando. Nos lo debéis. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados después de haber visto todo lo que ha pasado recientemente y más aún cuando Eva ha salido perjudicada. Nos lo debéis...a los dos.

- Esa es tu decisión final, hijo? - preguntó mi padre con tristeza estrechando la mano de mamá, que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

- Sí- respondí con firmeza.

- Está bien - mi padre se levantó arrastrando a mamá consigo - Antes de contarte nada, hay un sitio que queremos que conozcas primero. Será más fácil que comprendas todo si te llevamos allí.

- Está muy lejos? Es que todo mi equipaje lo tengo en Madrid...

- No te preocupes cariño - mi madre por fin se decidió a hablar y me tomó la mano con suavidad- Christian ya ha recogido tus cosas.

Mentiría si dijese que no estaba nervioso, pero ahora ya no podía echarme atrás. Mis padres desaparecieron unos instantes, supongo que para recoger sus últimas pertenencias antes de marcharse, así que yo aproveché también para echarle un último vistazo a mi habitación.

Al salir pasé junto al cuarto de Eva, sentí un nudo en el estómago al ver allí sus cosas perfectamente ordenadas y su enorme peluche de serpiente sobre su cama. Aquel había sido un regalo de Christian cuando Eva era muy pequeña, el bicho parecía incluso más grande que ella, como una anaconda gigante. Yo siempre había detestado las serpientes, por lo que aquel peluche me había parecido desagradable, pero para ella había sido el mejor regalo que le pudiesen haber ofrecido, hasta el punto en que se había convertido en una especie de amuleto para ella. Recordar a mi hermana me dio tristeza, así que decidí llevarme conmigo a la serpiente para tener algo de ella junto a mí, aunque pareciese un poco estúpido.

Mis padres me miraron confusos al verme llegar con el peluche enroscado al cuello, pero no hicieron preguntas al respecto. Mi madre alargó la mano hacia mí y no dudé en tomarla con fuerza.

- Estás preparado? - dijo mi padre con voz firme

- Nací preparado- Y dicho esto desparecimos del salón como por arte de magia. No sabía cúando volvería a ver mi casa de nuevo, pero en aquel instante, poco importaba.

**SHIZUKO P.O.V**

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Teníamos a la mocosa con nosotros y nadie podía interferir en nuestros planes. Sin embargo, no podía estar tranquila del todo...¿Sería posible que aquella niña fuera nuestra salvación? Podía ella cambiar el destino de nuestra raza? No las tenía todas conmigo, pero así lo habían dicho los dioses y ellos nunca se equivocaban.

- mi señora...- Klaus me sacó de mis pensamientos apareciendo en el jardín del hotel donde me encontraba.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le dije en un tono desinteresado.

- La chica está muy inquieta... no sé qué hacer para que no salga de su habitación- parecía agoviado, pero ni siquiera aquella noticia pudo alarmarme un poco. Estaba cansada... llevaba tantos años luchando por sacar adelante a los sheks en la Tierra, que ahora no tenía fuerzas para lidiar con una mocosa rebelde. Bastante tenía ya con lo mío.

- Deja que haga lo que quiera. Estamos en una isla... no puede ir muy lejos.

- Pero mi señora... y si alguien la descubre o si sus padres vienen a buscarla?

- Los sangrecaliente están todavía muy lejos de poder encontrarnos. La Tierra es un planeta gigantesco en comparación con Idhún y teniendo en cuenta los pocos magos con los que cuentan... tardarían como mínimo dos semanas o más en dar con este lugar, así que deja de preocuparte y vuelve con Eva.

- Pero mi familia ya los ha visto... cerca de la frontera con Estados Unidos. Era un grupo de dragones que sobrevolaba el cielo, no supieron decirme cuántos en realidad- Aquel comentario sí me sorprendio.

- Pensé que Akshass tenía a tu familia como prisionera cerca de aquí hasta que todo el proceso acabase... ya sabes, como moneda de cambio en el caso de que decidieras salirte con la tuya - sonreí al ver su cara de decepción.

- No mi señora. Mis padres y mi hermana fueron liberados en el momento en el que capturamos a Eva. Me ofende la poca confianza que depositáis en mi, después de todo lo que he hecho...

- Lo sé, has sido de mucha utilidad Klaus. Pero no te olvides de que tu tarea aquí no ha terminado -Asintió enerigicamente como asimilando la información.

- Es mi deber informaros de cualquier novedad - tragó saliva antes de continuar- Mi familia está encantada de colaborar con los sheks, no en vano fueron fieles a Ashran hasta el último momento. No quiero que dudéis de mi. Soy uno de vosotros.

- También Kirtash era uno de nosotros, y nos traicionó.

- Kirtash siempre fue y será un traidor - Aquel chiquillo cada día me sorprendía más. Era valiente, eso estaba claro. Lo suficiente valiente como para tratar con sheks sin que le temblara el pulso o como para criticar a Kirtash abiertamente, con aquel odio que desprendía por todos sus poros. Era bastante desconcertante.

- Qué sabes de él exactamente?- Le pregunté con curiosidad. Podía leerle la mente sin problema, pero quería darle la oportunidad de que fuera él mismo quien me contestara. Se puso en tensión inmediatamente al oír la pregunta.

- Digamos... que le hizo algo a mi familia... a un miembro de ella, quiero decir.

- Kirtash quitó muchas vidas, es cierto, pero no lo culpo por ello. Era su deber y para lo que fue entrenado. Ningún shek tenía queja de su trabajo, de eso no te quepa la menor duda- Aquello le hizo rabiar aún más. Su mente estaba colapsada intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para no meter la pata. Era muy divertido.

- Puede que así fuese. Pero mi tío no era un renegado... estaba en su bando - agachó la cabeza con tristeza. Buceé sin problemas en su mente buscando alguna pista sobre su "tío". Hasta mí llegaron imágenes de un hombre de mediana edad que, contra todo pronóstico, me resultaba vagamente familiar.

- Algo tuvo que hacer mal para que Kirtash acabase con tu tío. Él nunca fallaba a la hora de quitar una vida.

- Falló con el dragón...- el corazón me dio un vuelco recordando aquel momento. Intenté apartar aquella idea de la cabeza porque resultaba demasiado dolorosa. Como una herida abierta que todavía no hubiese cicatrizado del todo.

- No te vayas del tema - Realmente debía estar demasiado aburrida para estar manteniendo una conversación con aquel crío, pero por lo menos me distraía un rato de mis preocupaciones- Era mago?

- Sí y uno muy bueno según me han contado.

- Acaso no lo conociste?

- Yo no había nacido cuándo él murió. Apenas tuvo contacto con mis padres. Estaba demasiado implicado con la causa como para pasar tiempo con su familia - Se puso nervioso de nuevo e intentó arreglar sus propias palabras- A ver... no es que le culpe de no pasar tiempo con nosotros. Él era una persona con cierto rango dentro del círculo de Ashran, es normal que su tiempo fuese dedicado exclusivamente a él. Fue ayudante de Kirtash y cuando se aburrió de él... lo mató.

No estaba demasiado enterada de todo lo referente al trabajo de Kirtash en la Tierra, pero si sabía que de vez en cuando su padre le ofrecía la ayuda de poderosos hechiceros que se unían al imperio para hacerle la tarea más fácil. Pero qué ayuda podía ofrecer un insignificante humano a un ser tan poderoso como Kirtash? Podía entender perfectamente cómo de agoviado debería de haberse sentido al tener que arrastrar consigo a todos aquellos magos deseosos de ayudar a acabar con los idhunitas exiliados. Cualquier shek en su lugar hubiese actuado de la misma forma... si no te sirven, deshazte de ellos.

- Kirtash tuvo muchos ayudantes Klaus, no creo que tu tío fuera la única víctima - decidí quitarle hierro al asunto. La muerte de los ayudantes de Kirtash era un tema que no me interesaba en absoluto, es más, yo misma había pasado por situaciones similares en Dingra, cuando aquel estúpido rey Kevanion no dejaba de meter las narices en todo lo que podía y más. Lo hubiese matado sin dudarlo, pero los humanos necesitaban aquella figura para sentirse más seguros entre nosotros y aquello nos interesaba. Todos aquellos recuerdos hicieron que se me revolviera el estómago. Pensar en lo que era ahora y en lo que había sido me rompía el corazón, pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba ser fuerte. Quizás mi esfuerzo fuera recompensado algún día.

- Puede que para tí todo sea una broma. Pero no lo es para mí y pienso vengarme - Eso sí que era gracioso. Aquel niño intentando vengarse de Kirtash... me gustaría verlo intentándolo.

- Por eso estás con nosotros? Para vengar a tu tío?

- en cierta forma, sí - Meditó unos segundo antes de volver a la carga- quiero seguir su ejemplo y convertirme en un mago poderoso capaz de enfrentarse a alguien como él.

- Espero que tengas suerte...- intenté cortar la conversación porque empezaba a aburrirme. Atravesé el jardín del hotel dispuesta a volver a mi habitación pero fue interrumpida por una nueva pregunta de Klaus.

- Tu lo conociste? - preguntó desesperado. Inspiré varias veces para no contestarle de forma grosera como me apetecía hacer.

- No lo sé. Cómo se llamaba?

- Elrion...

**Revieewss! :D:D**


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

**De nuevo mil perdones por tardar tanto pero es que el comienzo del curso me ha dejado sin fuerzas para nada más. Espero poder seguir escribiendo más o menos cada semana o dos, pero no prometo nada. Lo único que puedo decir es que la historia quiero continuarla, no la voy a dejar aparcada. Solo necesito tiempo para escribir y ordenar las ideas :D:D**

**Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo, espero que os guste y que comentéis ;)**

**Un saludo!**

**Shizuko P.O.V**

_- Tú lo conociste? – Preguntó desesperado. Inspiré varias veces para no contestarle de forma grosera como me apetecía hacer._

_- No lo sé, cómo se llamaba?_

_- Elrion…_

Aunque había ignorado el nombre haciéndole creer a aquel chiquillo que no me sonaba en absoluto, lo cierto es que sí que lo recordaba y no era para menos. Los sheks nunca habíamos tenido una conexión tan estrecha con Ashran como la que había tenido Zeshak, el rey de los sheks. Él había sido su confidente, su mano derecha al mando del imperio, por lo que toda información referente a la Tierra nos llegaba por mediación suya. Por supuesto Zeshak había conocido a todos y cada uno de los magos enviados al nuevo planeta para ayudar a Kirtash… a su hijo; pero, aunque la mayoría habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, había uno que sí había destacado entre el abanico de magos mediocres al servicio de Ashran. Ese fue sin duda Elrion, _el hechicero loco_. Su soberbia y su instinto de superación le habían llevado a la locura. Se decía incluso que había intentado ponerse a la altura de nuestro señor, practicando la nigromancia o por lo menos, intentándolo. Había visto a sus criaturas a través de los ojos de Zeshak; monstruos mitad bestias mitad humanos que se debatían entre la cordura y la locura en los calabozos implorando la muerte a falta de un futuro mejor. Aquello nos horrorizaba, pero debía ser Ashran el encargado de castigarle, no nosotros.

Klaus tenía en mucha estima a su tío, pero no sería yo quien rompiera su burbuja. Necesitaba la rabia de aquel muchacho para hacer frente a Kirtash. Su odio lo impulsaría a luchar aun sabiendo las pocas probabilidades que tendría de ganar, le haría cometer imprudencias y arriesgarse sin temer por su vida. Qué estúpido… por un momento recordé a los dragones, nobles e impulsivos, dispuestos a morir por una causa honorable… suicidas. Un shek nunca actuaría de esa forma tan irracional, buscaría mil maneras distintas de salir adelante, de sobrevivir… así es como lo habíamos hecho siempre.

Caminaba distraída por los pasillos del recinto cuando un chillido me sacó de golpe de mis pensamientos.

- QUIERO SALIR! – maldita sea… la mocosa había despertado y volvía a tocarme la narices aporreando la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza. Si no fuese imprescindible para nuestra misión, juro que ya la hubiese matado con mis propias manos.

Abrí la puerta cerrada con llave y me la encontré destrozando la habitación de aquel lujoso hotel como si fuera un animal rabioso. Apreté los puños con fuerza para no perder la compostura:

-Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Te sientes mejor comportándote como una salvaje? – Sus ojos azules me devolvieron una mirada gélida llena de desprecio.

- Llevo encerrada en este cuarto una semana! No puedo más!- cogió uno de los jarrones de porcelana que adornaba el cuarto y lo estalló contra el suelo sin pensárselo dos veces.

- Está bien… haz el favor de calmarte! salgamos a dar un paseo – Pareció calmarse al oír mis palabras, pero sabía que la guerra no había terminado aún- Pediré al servicio que se encargue de limpiar este destrozo.

Nada más decir esto desapareció hacia su habitación y al momento salió con una chaqueta atada a la cintura dispuesta a venir conmigo.

- Vamos mocosa, te explicaré de que va todo esto.

**Erik P.O.V**

- Irial, Wina, Neliam, Yohavir, Karevan y Aldun… - Repetí en voz alta los nombres de los dioses una vez más mirando el volumen antiguo que mamá me había dado aquella mañana. Me quedé un rato más en la biblioteca pero pronto mi curiosidad me distrajo del estudio, como tantas otras veces. Llevábamos prácticamente una semana en aquel refugio, Limbhad, como lo llamaban mis padres. Era el lugar más extraordinario que había visto jamás, no había nada parecido a esto en la Tierra, ni de lejos. Aquello parecía una especie de palacio gigantesco de la época medieval rodeado por un pequeño bosque, que me moría por salir a investigar. Una vez más me asomé a una de las grandes terrazas del edificio para contemplar Limbhad en su totalidad y terminé sentándome en una de las barandillas con los pies colgando hacia el vacío, disfrutando de la suave brisa que allí corría.

- Descansando un poco del estudio?- enseguida salí del trance para percibir a mi padre, que se había colocado en la barandilla junto a mí con una gran sonrisa.

- Me aburre estudiar, estamos en vacaciones – le dije rascándome la nuca con aire despreocupado.

- Lo sé, pero tu madre quiere que aprendas todo lo que puedas sobre Idhún, ya lo sabes.

- Crees que conocer las historias de los dioses es algo fundamental para poder desenvolverme allí?- Le dije a modo de broma.

- No, pero te ayudaría a comprender todo lo que está pasando en estos momentos – De pronto pareció apenado. Así que intenté acordarme de alguna historia que hubiese leído para intentar impresionarlo y no quedar como un burro. Sin embargo, tenía tal cacao en la cabeza de todos los libros que mamá me iba dando, que era imposible sacar ninguna conclusión en claro.

- Bueno… - dije después de pensar unos instantes- puede que no recuerde demasiado de los dioses, pero si que recuerdo algo de los dragones – Aquello cambió radicalmente la cara de mi padre, que me miró con una sonrisa- La verdad es que fue Christian el que me dio el libro, al principio me pareció una broma, pero… fue interesante.

- Qué has aprendido de ellos?

- No demasiado en realidad, creo que son las mismas criaturas que se describen en los cuentos de la Tierra, ya sabes, los bichos malvados que capturan a las princesas y que escupen fuego por la boca – aquel chiste no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia, así que decidí ponerme más serio al respecto- Bueno ahora enserio, por lo que leí eran las criaturas más poderosas de Idhún, y vivían en una especie de valle gigantesco rodeado por grandes cordilleras montañosas donde las hembras se retiraban para criar. No parecían tener rival en aquel mundo, eran invencibles, unas criaturas magníficas sin duda; pero algo pasó… - tragué saliva angustiado- todos murieron de golpe envueltos por las llamas, no sé exactamente cómo fue posible pero…

- La conjunción astral – me cortó mi padre- Eso fue lo que mató a todos los dragones.. y a los unicornios.

- Pero no a todos verdad?, dicen que uno sobrevivió –Mi padre asintió pensativo- Debió ser duro para ese dragón sentirse sólo en el mundo, verdad? Sabiendo que todos los demás se habían ido para siempre…

- Erik, sabes qué fue de ese dragón? –me preguntó de pronto

- El libro no decía mucho más al respecto. Pero sí que hablaba de las serpientes aladas, los sheks… fueron los que tomaron el control de Idhún después de todo. Yo he visto a esas criaturas papá, sé que existen.

- Has visto a un shek?

- No a uno, a dos. Pensé que lo había soñado, pero es real. Y supongo que los dragones y los unicornios también lo serán.

- Así es.

- Tú sabes algo más pero no piensas contármelo, verdad?

- Creo que todavía no estás preparado para eso. Pero hay algo que puedo enseñarte que quizás te guste – Se levantó ágilmente y se quedó mirando hacia mí unos instantes – Sabes… el primer día que llegué a Limbhad salté por esta terraza hasta el suelo – me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Estás de broma! –dije mirando hacia abajo calculando mentalmente cuántos metros podría haber de caída- Debió de ser una pasada, como si volaras –respondí casi riéndome- Puedo probar yo?

- Eh, ni de coña! –me cogió del brazo con fuerza y me bajó de la barandilla.

- Jooo, tu podías hacer lo que te viniera en gana y yo no?- le dije fingiendo estar enfadado.

- Era una de las pocas ventajas de no tener a nadie que cuidara de mí en aquel momento.. – preferí no decir nada más, sabiendo a lo que se refería y lo seguí en silencio por los pasillos del edificio.

Estuvimos caminando unos minutos hasta que llegamos a una zona en la que nunca había estado. Subimos por una estrecha escalera de caracol que nos llevó hasta una gran puerta de madera con símbolos idhunaicos, que todavía me costaba entender a pesar de que mamá me había dado una especie de collar comunicador.

- Es idhunaico arcano, es un lenguaje muy antiguo, el que se utiliza para la magia, de hecho –me dijo mi padre como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos- Tranquilo, yo tampoco tengo ni idea de lo que pone – terminó diciéndome con una gran sonrisa- Venga, vamos adentro, quiero enseñarte esta sala.

La sala en cuestión estaba cerrada con llave y al ver el interior entendí el porqué. Era una especie de armería con todo tipo de espadas, armaduras y demás objetos que ponían las piel de gallina.

- Le prometí a un buen amigo que te enseñaría a pelear con una de estas cuando fueses mayor. No es tarde para cumplir esa promesa –dijo casi para sí mismo.

- Qué le pasó a tu amigo? – Le pregunté, justo para arrepentirme al segundo siguiente. Había metido la pata, pero la pregunta había salido de mi boca de manera automática. Me sentí mal por mi padre, que me miraba triste intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderme.

- Él era un gran guerrero… murió para salvar otras vidas, se sacrificó por una buena causa – se paró delante de una estatua de piedra de un hombre barbudo y la miró con cierta añoranza antes de seguir hablando- Fue un héroe para muchos… pero para mí fue algo más importante, mi maestro, mi hermano… mi mejor amigo.

- Lo siento mucho papá, no debería haber preguntado…

- No, has hecho bien –dijo con la voz rota, parecía que iba a llorar- Quería contártelo, me prometí a mi mismo que te lo contaría, pero hasta hoy no había tenido el valor de volver aquí – Se secó rápidamente una lágrima para volver a mirar la estatua- Ven, acércate.

- Esa era su espada?- le dije colocándome a su lado frente a la figura que sostenía entre sus manos una hermosa espada de oro.

- No, su espada fue enterrada con él. Esta es Domivat, mi espada – dijo sombrío- Alsan me trajo aquí cuando era un chiquillo y me dijo que eligiera una, yo me sentí atraído por esta, te puedes imaginar por qué.

- Sí, es preciosa. Es la que más llama la atención en este lugar.

- Por qué no intentas cogerla? – me dijo con una sonrisa- quiero comprobar una cosa…

- Mamá sabe que voy a coger una espada? Porque no creo que le haga mucha gracia –le dije de broma

- Será nuestro secreto entonces

Acerqué la mano muy lentamente hacia la empuñadura en forma de dragón de la espada. Antes de llegar a tocarla sentí calor emanando de ella y me paré asustado

- Qué pasa, tienes miedo?

- No… pero es que la espada da calor, acerca la mano – le dije para que viera que no estaba loco. Con una sonrisa, mi padre acercó la mano y con un hábil movimiento sacó la espada. Me quedé boquiabierto al ver como el filo de la misma se encendía como una antorcha, como despertando de un gran letargo. Al cabo de unos segundos la espada recobró su aspecto original, aunque seguía desprendiendo un suave destello que recordaba a las llamas de una hoguera.

- Ten, ahora te toca a ti.

- Pero… has visto eso? Y si me quemo? –le dije todavía en estado de shock.

- Espero que no lo hagas –respondió con una sonrisa- Prueba –me dijo tendiéndomela suavemente.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pero volví a acercar la mano temblorosa hacia la empuñadura. De nuevo sentí el calor, pero me decidí a sostenerla con fuerza con las dos manos. Al principio sentí un calor muy intenso, pero no insoportable. Sostuve la espada entre mis manos bajo el asombro de mi padre, que parecía la mar de contento por algún motivo que desconocía. Intenté hacer algún movimiento con ella, pero enseguida me sentí muy torpe.

- Qué, te gusta?

- Es genial – La espada absorbía toda mi atención, no podía parar de mirarla. Era como el fuego, embriagador, mágico. Me sentía muy poderoso con aquel arma en mis manos. Sin embargo, al rato de sujetarla, noté como mis dedos empezaban a doler por el calor, así que se la di a mi padre casi con urgencia para examinarme rápidamente las palmas de las manos, advirtiendo algunas zonas rojas, como si fueran quemaduras pequeñas.

- Te has hecho daño- papá volvió a dejar la espada en su sitio y se detuvo a mirarme las manos un poco apenado – Lo siento, no debí haberte dejado tenerla tanto tiempo.

- Sabías que me iba a quemar?

- Lo cierto es que esperaba que no lo hicieras. Pero has pasado la prueba, créeme. Hasta el día de hoy solo yo he sido capaz de empuñarla sin quemarme… pero ahora tú también puedes.-dijo con una gran sonrisa- Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

- Qué se supone que es? Una espada mágica o algo así que sólo uno puede empuñar?- dije recordando la leyenda de Excalibur.

- Algo así – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Seguimos avanzando por la sala hasta llegar casi al final donde había una especie de soporte en el que se apoyaba un bastón cilíndrico rematado en una piedra semitransparente de tamaño considerable. Mi padre se acercó sin tocarlo y extendió la mano hacia él invitándome a cogerlo.

- Este es el báculo de Ayshel, pertenece a tu madre.

- Esto es otra prueba? Voy a quemarme de nuevo?- dije divertido escrutando el supuesto "báculo" con cierto recelo.

- Como mucho te dará un buen calambrazo- me dijo con una gran sonrisa- Adelante…

- No pruebas tú primero?

- No, yo no puedo. Sólo los semimagos pueden.

- Y yo… soy un semimago?

- Eso creo, venga no seas miedoso – me dijo dándome un golpe suave en la espalda.

No sé si tenía miedo por el calambrazo o por el hecho de poder ser un "semimago", que por cierto no sabía qué significaba siquiera. Alargué la mano convencido y sostuve el bastón en el aire sin dificultad. Lo había logrado! Miré a mi padre que sonreía complacido y me puse a imitar movimientos de artes marciales con el palo a modo de arma.

- Ya te has divertido bastante?- preguntó después de unos minutos en los que había estado jugando con el báculo como un niño chico, viendo como se iluminaba la piedra de la parte superior cada vez que entraba en contacto con mi mano.

- Sí! – le respondí dejando el báculo en su sitio- Esta prueba ha ido mejor, no?

- No ha estado mal. A tu madre le hará ilusión saber que puedes manejarlo sin problemas.

- Y que hay de tu espada? No voy a poder usarla?

- Puedo enseñarte a pelear con espada si quieres, tal como Alsan me enseñó a mi- dijo con una sonrisa cansada- Pero por el momento prefiero que no toques a Domivat, no sea que te hagas daño.

- Guay! Pero no te preocupes- le respondí enseñándole las palmas de las manos sin una sola marca de las quemaduras- Ya se me han curado.

- Eso si es una buena noticia –dijo mirándome las manos y comprobando que, efectivamente, ya no quedaba ni rastro de las pequeñas marcas que me había dejado la espada- Creo que en cuanto a velocidad de curación, te pareces mucho a mí – respondió sonriente- Vamos! Tenemos que contarle a mamá todo esto.

- No crees que se enfadará?

- Que vaa! Le va a encantar – Y dicho esto abandonamos la sala contentos por el nuevo hallazgo de mis supuestos "poderes".

**Este capítulo lo he dedicado más al querido Erik, pero ya volveremos en el próximo con Eva, que la pobre está desconectada del mundo.**

**Reviews! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

**Muy buenaas! Aquí tenéis un capítulo cortito que acabo de hacer ahora mismo en la biblioteca xD sé que debería estar estudiando y terminando trabajos, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no actualizaba que me entró nostalgia y he escrito un poquito ^^**

**En navidades ya tendré más tiempo para poder escribir capítulos más largos. Espero hacer varios para tener material suficiente para las épocas de sequía xD **

**Espero que les guste! :D**

**Eva P.O.V**

Me estremecí de frío al abandonar el hotel. El viento helado y la niebla espesa me calaban hasta los huesos, así que apresuré el paso para llegar cuanto antes al embarcadero que se distinguía a lo lejos junto a Shizuko, que caminaba delante de mí en completo silencio.

A juzgar por el paisaje y por el clima, podía adivinar que me encontraba en algún archipiélago del norte de Japón. A mi alrededor sólo se distinguía el majestuoso hotel elevado sobre una suave colina y algunos árboles de poca altura que llegaban prácticamente a la costa. Era una isla muy pequeña, seguramente le pertenecería a aquella mujer… así podía estar segura de que nadie más iba a venir por aquí. ¿Cómo iba a escapar de un sitio como este? La niebla impedía ver prácticamente el horizonte, pero tenía la impresión de que estábamos rodeados de muchas más islas, de modo que todavía tenía alguna posibilidad de escaparme a alguna mayor e intentar establecer contacto con mi familia de algún modo, aunque no las tenía todas conmigo.

Llegamos al embarcadero y Shizuko me ofreció un abrigo de los que colgaban en la pared que acepté de muy buena gana. Un joven de rasgos orientales nos invitó a subir a la pequeña embarcación después de que Shizuko le dirigiese unas palabras que le hicieron quedarse pálido de inmediato. Pobrecillo, aquella mujer le helaba la sangre a cualquiera.

- Vamos niña, no te quedes atrás - no tenía ganas de discutir así que obedecí y me senté junto a ella en uno de los asientos de la parte delantera del barco.

- A dónde vamos? - pregunté después de llevar más de un cuarto de hora navegando en la niebla sin saber muy bien hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

- quiero enseñarte una cosa antes de que empieces con tu entrenamiento.

- Entrenamiento?- el corazón se me aceleró de repente- ¿Cómo que entrenamiento?

- No seas impaciente mocosa, todo llegará a su debido tiempo

- Llevo una semana sin saber nada de mi familia ni del mundo exterior en general... creo que merezco algunas respuestas, no te parece?

Como toda respuesta me dirigió una breve mirada llena de odio y se limitó a mirar por la ventana con gesto aburrido durante el resto del viaje. No volvió a dirigirme la palabra hasta que notamos que la embarcación se paraba sin motivo aparente en medio del mar. Miré por la ventana intentando buscar tierra por algún lado, pero la línea de costa que alcanzaba a ver estaba todavía a varios kilómetros.

- ¿por qué paramos?- le pregunté inquieta

- Tiene miedo de la isla - contestó de forma serena con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Y entonces cómo vamos a llegar?

- Sígueme.

Salimos a la cubierta para encontrarnos con el joven que trasteaba con una vieja escalera de madera, que después de un rato consiguió colocar en uno de los laterales del barco. Shizuko volvió a decirle algo en japonés que le dejó temblando como cuando lo habíamos visto en el embarcadero. Después se despidió de él con una inclinación de cabeza y se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras de madera, que al asomarme pude comprobar que llegaban a un pequeño muelle de madera. Me dispuse a bajar detrás de ella pero noté el agarre del chico en mi brazo.

- Tenga... mucho cuidado... señorita- me dijo con la voz temblorosa en un inglés que dejaba bastante que desear.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay allí?- esperé pacientemente para que me diera una respuesta, pero estaba demasiado asustado para hablarme y mucho menos para hacerlo en inglés. Balbuceó algunas palabras mientras señalaba a la isla, pero no fui incapaz de entender nada, así que me despedí de él y bajé las escaleras con cuidado.

El muelle no tenía más de tres metros de largo y estaba rodeado de agua por todas partes. En uno de los laterales había una barca con remos atada a uno de los pilones que sustentaban aquella suerte de muelle.

- Por qué no se acercan con el barco hasta la orilla?

- Ya te lo he dicho niña... tienen miedo. Tuvimos que construir este apeadero, porque se negaban a llegar a la isla - parecía divertida, así que supuse que sería algún tipo de leyenda local que asustaba a la población de aquella zona.

- ¿tu no tienes miedo? - Aquello pareció hacerle todavía más gracia. Soltó una especie de siseo parecido a una risa y se aproximó a la barca dispuesta a subirse.

- Vamos, todavía nos queda un tramo hasta la costa.

Después de remar durante un buen rato alcanzamos la isla. Estaba agotada, así que nada más llegar me senté a descansar en una de las rocas de la playa mientras Shizuko ataba la pequeña barca a unos palos de madera para evitar que la marea se la llevase. La isla no parecía muy distinta de la que habíamos dejado atrás, sin embargo, era mucho mayor y la vegetación era también mucho más abundante a medida que nos íbamos alejando de la costa. Shizuko caminaba segura por el terreno como si se conociese el camino de memoria y no se molestaba en esperarme cuando me quedaba atrás por cualquier motivo. Estaba a punto de pedirle un poco de tiempo para descansar cuando se paró en seco delante de un pequeño cobertizo de madera y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me acercara.

- Toma, coge una de estas- me dijo una vez dentro del cobertizo pasándome una linterna- Nos hará falta.

- ¿Vamos a pasar la noche aquí?- pregunté curiosa investigando todo lo que había allí dentro. Parecía una especie de refugio simple con una litera, una pequeña mesa y un armario repleto de material de acampada.

- Probablemente... todavía no lo sé- dijo en voz baja trasteando en el armario cogiendo otra linterna más grande y pilas, que se metió en el bolso que traía consigo.

Cuando tuvimos todo lo necesario con nosotras volvimos a emprender la marcha hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva. Nos abrigamos bien y encendimos las linternas para explorar la zona. Aquel sitio me ponía los pelos de punta, no solo por el frío que hacía, sino porque tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien. No quise decir nada a Shizuko para no parecer una miedosa, así que seguimos caminando en la oscuridad durante un buen rato. Gracias a dios a lo largo del camino se iban abriendo una serie de grietas que dejaban entrar la luz por el techo de la cueva aunque fuera de forma mínima y de esa manera no me sentía tan asfixiada en aquellos túneles. Paramos un par de veces a beber agua de algunas fuentes naturales que emanaban de las rocas y para descansar un poco, pero no tardábamos demasiado en seguir nuestro camino.

Por fín a lo lejos distinguimos una luz y casi corrí hacia aquel punto con la esperanza de abandonar de una vez por todas aquella anodina cueva, sin embargo, me esperaba algo totalmente diferente...

Me tapé la boca con las manos para intentar no gritar. Las piernas me temblaban y me había quedado petrificada al final de aquel túnel sin poder decir palabra. A mis pies la cueva se abría de manera espectacular, la luz entraba por el techo en algunos puntos haciendo brillar las rocas plateadas como si se tratase de un palacio de hielo. Al fondo se abrían una serie de galerías muy anchas en comparación con las que Shizuko y yo habíamos atravesado y por las cuales corrían en ocasiones pequeños riachuelos que iban a parar al fondo de la cueva, en el que se había creado una especie de lago.

Sin embargo, esto no era lo que me había dejado de piedra ni mucho menos, ahora podía entender perfectamente por qué el chico de la barca tenía miedo de la isla...

- Bienvenida a nuestro santuario, niña - Shizuko tiró de mí antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta para huir de aquel lugar. Me hizo bajar con cuidado por una formación rocosa que parecía tener la forma de una escalera y que nos permitió llegar a la zona del lago.

En aquel momento pensé que había perdido la cabeza por completo y que se trataba de una pesadilla. Pero no... allí estaba yo, en una cueva rodeada de serpientes gigantescas que nos miraban con curiosidad. Quería salir de allí, pero mis piernas no me obedecían. Me había quedado petrificada ante una gran serpiente, que había avanzado hasta nosotras y que ahora me miraba fijamente.

- _Bienvenida Eva_ - Una voz fría e impersonal sonó con claridad en mi cabeza

- ... - Intenté contestar algo pero tenía la garganta seca.

- Este es Akshass - se apresuró a contestar Shizuko al ver que yo no podía articular palabra- Es el encargado de esta sección en la isla, que es dondo tú vas a pasar mucho tiempo- le miré aterrada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero hizo caso omiso y siguió con su discurso- No tienes por qué tener miedo Eva, en el fondo tú eres igual que ellos.

- ¿qué son ellos... exactamente? - conseguí responder sin quitar la vista del monstruo que tenía delante.

- _Sheks _- respondió Shizuko, aunque esta vez en mi mente

_- Supongo que tus padres no te han explicado nada de esto -_volvió a decir la serpiente-_ pero ya es hora de que sepas lo que está pasando aquí y que cumplas tu papel en la profecía..._

_**REVIEEEWS :D:D!  
><strong>_

_**Sé que no merezco reviews por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo jejee pero bueno con que pongan una carita sonriente o algo me conformo (o una carita triste si no les gusta, claro está) xd**_


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

**Antes de nada…. Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevooooooo para todooos! :D :D **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de las fiestas (y que aun las estén disfrutando, que todavía tenemos felicidad hasta reyes) jejeje Pues bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo, no es demasiado largo porque entre pitos y flautas no me he sentado a escribir demasiado xD Pero bueno quizás esta semana suba la continuación que tengo ya a la mitad con mi querido Erik, que ya lo echo de menos **

**Espero que les gustee!**

**Eva P.O.V**

Durante toda mi vida me he sentido distinta al resto... siempre he sido el bicho raro, la gente nunca se ha sentido a gusto a mi lado... y ahora entiendo el por qué. Papá me decía que yo era especial, y por ser él quien lo decía... lo creía, aun sabiendo que nadie más podía ver nada bueno en mí. Pero ahora todo es diferente, mi vida es distinta y yo también soy distinta. Por fin he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo y la sensación es maravillosa.

Todas las mañanas me despertaba al amanecer y enseguida me ponía en marcha rumbo a la cueva de los sheks para mi entrenamiento diario. Me había trasladado a vivir al otro lado de isla, en una zona resguardada por la vegetación y con unas instalaciones mucho mayores que el triste cobertizo que habíamos compartido Shizuko y yo la primera noche. Ahora vivía con Klaus, mi "tutor", por así decirlo y teníamos un estricto horario de trabajo que yo seguía a raja tabla y que él muchas veces descuidaba.

- Adónde vas a estas horas?- oí el refunfuño de Klaus desde su habitación al otro lado de la sala donde teníamos una suerte de cocina que hacía las veces de sala de estar también.

- A entrenar... a qué sino?- Lo vi salir de la cama enseguida con el pelo revuelto y con cara de zombie hacia donde yo me encontraba. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo veía así, no porque me resultara atractivo ni mucho menos, sino porque me recordaba demasiado a mi hermano. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos, tanto.. que me dolía el pecho cada vez que pensaba en él. Pero sabía que estaba a salvo y que nada malo le iba a suceder y eso me reconfortaba lo suficiente para poder seguir con mi día a día sin comerme demasiado la cabeza.

- Por dios Eva son las seis y media de la mañana! Podemos ir más tarde, no hay prisa.

- No te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo, simplemente me voy con o sin tu permiso - dicho esto metí en mi maleta unos sandwiches que había preparado el día anterior y salí con paso ligero hacia nuestro escondite.

El aire frío del amanecer me reconfortaba y me hacía sentir más viva que nunca. Aquellos paseos me sentaban de maravilla y a pesar de que le decía a Klaus que iba directa a mi entrenamiento, lo cierto es que me tomaba mi tiempo para llegar a la cueva, dando largos paseos por la playa para contemplar el amanecer en todo su esplendor. Todavía no sabía a ciencia cierta donde me encontraba, pero por lo poco que había conseguido sonsacar a Klaus, no estábamos demasiado lejos de la costa norte de Japón, en la isla de Hokkaido.

Sin embargo, mi ubicación ya no me preocupaba en absoluto. Quería ver a mis padres, eso era cierto. Pero tenía asuntos más importantes que atender aquí, y tenerlos cerca no me iba a ayudar a resolverlos. Ya eran casi las siete y media cuando decidí dar por terminado mi paseo y me dirigí a mi habitual "espacio de trabajo". Utilicé una pequeña galería de entrada donde solía dejar escondida mi maleta con el abrigo y las linternas y en menos de quince minutos recorrí las estrechas galerías hasta dar con la hermosa zona del lago donde la cueva se abría como un palacio de cristal. La primera vez que lo vi me había dado miedo, pero ahora me parecía un lugar hermoso al igual que las criaturas que se encontraban en él.

Antes de comenzar, siempre aprovechaba un rato antes de que Shizuko y Klaus hicieran su aparición, para saludar a las crías y jugar un rato con ellas en la zona de los nidos. Las madres solían salir por las mañanas a cazar y sus retoños quedaban al cuidado de alguna shek más mayor que les echaba un vistazo, así que era el momento oportuno para que yo pudiera acercarme a ellos, sin la mirada acusadora de sus madres encima de mí, a las que no les hacía demasiada gracia que me relacionara con los pequeños.

- _Niña, te están esperando en el lago- _La voz de Akshass resonó en mi mente con fuerza, aunque no era una amenaza ni una orden, simplemente una observación. Me había costado acostumbrarme a ellos, pero cada día se me hacía más natural aquel tono tan frío y distante, que en muchos aspectos me recordaba al de mi padre. Sin dudarlo un segundo me despedí de las crías y me dirigí al lago donde distinguí la estilizada silueta de Shizuko que me esperaba como todas las mañanas.

- _Klaus sigue en el refugio-_ me apresuré a decirle antes de que preguntara por la ausencia de mi "profesor". Aunque todavía no dominaba la comunicación telepática intentaba utilizarla siempre que podía, forzándome a mi misma para agradar a Shizuko en la medida de lo posible.

- _Lo imaginaba... puedes empezar tú sola de todas formas -_ dicho esto se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y desapareció por una de las galerías - _Recuerda que cuanto antes aprendas a controlar la magia, antes podremos salir de esta isla y llevar a cabo nuestra misión... -_ sus últimas palabras sonaron en mi mente aun cuando yo ya no podía verla por los alrededores.

Me centré en su mensaje y me esforcé lo máximo posible por ser útil. Quería terminar con esto, quería ir a Idhún y ayudar a los sheks, esa era mi tarea, o por lo menos lo que Shizuko esperaba de mi.. y yo no pensaba decepcionarla.

Me acerqué a la orilla del lago y extendí la mano sobre la superficie cristalina del agua como Klaus me había enseñado. Intenté relajarme, dejando que mi magia fluyera a través de mi mano, pero no pasó nada. Volví a repetir el proceso durante casi media hora, una y otra vez sin resultado.

- Sigue sin funcionar? - Klaus había llegado a mi lado y yo me encogí en el suelo abrazándome las rodillas con los brazos para intentar ocultar mi fracaso.

- No puedo... no soy capaz - tenía ganas de llorar, odiaba sentirme como una inútil y más aún cuando toda una especie estaba depositando su confianza en mí .

- Has dormido bien? quizás la falta de sueño y el estrés no ayudan a que tu magia haga efecto... - Alzó la mano como yo había hecho anteriormente y esta vez la superficie del agua brilló por un momento y comenzó a helarse poco a poco.

- Tu eres mago... yo no.

- Tu eres la hija del último unicornio - me dijo casi riéndose- Ya has visto que a veces funciona, lo que pasa que es no tienes suficiente práctica todavía - Eso era cierto... algunos días había conseguido llegar a formar una pequeña película de hielo en el lago, aunque no con la rapidez ni la facilidad con la que Klaus lo había hecho ahora, pero bueno... era algo.

- Crees que lo conseguiré algún día?

- Yo creo en ti. Los dioses saben a quien eligen, no son estúpidos.

- Pero por qué yo? Cómo están tan seguros de que yo les voy a ayudar?

- La profecía habla de ti, Eva.

- No habla de mí, habla de una humana... humanas hay muchas y no creo que yo sea la más indicada cuando ni siquiera puedo usar la magia correctamente!

- Tampoco tus padres se creerían al principio la profecía y mucho menos que podrían acabar con alguien tan poderoso como Ashran…. Pero así lo hicieron– dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. Hablar de aquellos episodios del pasado me revolvían el estómago. Shizuko me había intentado explicar demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo y todavía me costaba asimilar algunos conceptos.

- Pero ellos eran el unicornio y el dragón de la profecía… yo solo soy una humana que de vez en cuando hace cosas raras.

- Eres mucho más que eso Eva, solo necesitas tiempo para despertar – dicho esto me ofreció la mano, que después de unos segundos acepté para que me ayudara a incorporarme del todo.

- No vamos a seguir en el lago?- le pregunté inquieta al ver como se alejaba por una de las galerías dejándome sola.

- Ven! Quiero probar algo nuevo contigo…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

- Estás locoo? - dije esquivando por los pelos uno de los hechizos que Klaus había dirigido hacia mí a traición.

- Venga Eva, relájate - sus manos volvieron a brillar y me preparé para esquivar lo que fuera a venir a continuación. Estuvimos así un rato muy cerca de la orilla de la playa a la que habíamos ido al salir de la cueva para "practicar" magia.

- Para por favor! - volví a suplicarle cuando uno de sus ataques me acertó en la pierna - No quiero seguir con esto!

- Vaya...- dijo examinándome con aire crítico- pensé que esto funcionaría como pasó con tu hermanito. Quizás debería decirle a Shizuko que eres una pésima maga y que quizás Erik nos sirva de más ayuda que tu - aquel comentario me dolió. No solo porque pensara que era una inútil sino porque ni muerta iba a dejar que le pusieran la mano encima a Erik.

De nuevo le oí susurrar las palabras de una hechizo y me encogí sobre mí misma esperando el ataque, pero esta vez no tenía miedo, sino rabia. Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños con fuerza en un intento de hacer frente al hechizo, pero a los pocos segundos noté el golpe seco que me empujó hacia detrás haciéndome caer estrepitosamente sobre la arena. Lo vi venir hacia mí con cara de suficiencia y me tendió la mano sonriendo decidido a ayudarme.

- Hey, estás bien muñeca? - aprovechando el impulso de su mano al levantarme le arreé un puñetazo con la otra con todas mis fuerzas y antes de que pudiera defenderse le di una patada en la entrepierna que le dejó doblado sobre la arena.

- No me gusta que jueguen conmigo - le dije enfadada viendo cómo se revolvía en la arena por el dolor - así que no vuelvas a pasarte conmigo jamás. Si quieres enseñarme magia, por mi está bien, pero este método no funciona... así que busca otro.

- Vale, vale…. Tu ganas – se levantó con esfuerzo y levantó las manos en son de paz- Tendré que hablar con Shizuko para ver que hacemos contigo. Vas demasiado lenta…

- Pero si acabo de empezar! – le dije indignada- No puedo ir más deprisa.

- Quizás necesites un empujoncito –me respondió pensativo- Si tuviéramos el báculo de tu madre todo sería más sencillo.

- El báculo?

- Sí, ya sabes, el báculo de Ayshel… Supongo que Shizuko te habló de él en su día. Canaliza la magia del ambiente así que en teoría podría ayudarte a progresar.

- Qué propones, que le robe el báculo a mi madre? – le dije sorprendida

- Podemos hacer un pacto. Si ella nos da el báculo, terminaremos con todo esto antes y tú podrás ser liberada y volver sana y salva con tu familia – me dijo sonriendo de forma extraña.

- No van a aceptar…

- Por qué no? Tu padre lleva semanas tratando con Shizuko en Wakkanai…. No me extrañaría nada que estén intentando llegar a un acuerdo.

- Mi padre ha venido a Japón?

- Sí

- Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – le dije furiosa

- Para qué? Acaso iba a cambiar algo la situación?

- Por supuesto que sí! Pensaba que no tenían noticias de mí, que no sabrían donde estaba… pero resulta que mi padre sabe exactamente donde estoy y encima se reúne con Shizuko! – Ahora no sabía muy bien qué pensar… no sabía si debía estar enfadada con ellos o con mi padre. Cómo es posible que viniese a ver a aquella mujer pero no a mí?

- Tu padre sabe más cosas de las que parece…- respondió con cara de desprecio- Y su relación con Shizuko tampoco es que sea un secreto para nadie– dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente

- Su relación?!

- Venga ya! en serio no lo sabías? Por qué crees que tu papaíto pasaba tanto tiempo en Japón sino? – No era capaz de articular palabra… mi padre estaba con esa mujer?

- Desde cuándo?- logré decir con voz temblorosa

- Probablemente desde antes de que nacieras. No me extrañaría nada que también hubiesen planeado esto hace años y que tu padre forme parte del plan.

Me senté en la arena y me encogí sobre mí misma intentando ocultar mi tristeza de la mirada atenta de Klaus. Tenía que ser mentira. Mi padre nunca engañaría a mamá… jamás y mucho menos jugaría con la vida de su hija por nada del mundo.

- Después de todo… - continuó hablando- tu padre era el hijo de Ashran, el gobernador del imperio shek. Fue su mano derecha hasta el día de su muerte; un asesino que acabó con muchas vidas inocentes para defender a su raza y su imperio – intenté dejar de prestarle atención, pero con cada palabra que decía, más me hundía en la miseria- Si fue capaz de matar a su propio padre… crees que tendría algún tipo de problema en vender a su propia hija para salvar a los sheks?

No llegué a contestarle. Pasamos mucho tiempo en silencio mirando el atardecer en la playa. No había nada que decir, al menos por mi parte. No quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie en aquel momento… bueno en realidad sí. Necesitaba ver a mi padre para exigirle la verdad. No podía ser cierto que hubiese jugado a dos bandas durante todos estos años, no quería creerlo.

- Quieres que hablemos con Shizuko? – dijo Klaus cuando el sol ya casi había desaparecido en el horizonte y yo empezaba a tiritar de frío.

- Sí, pero no sólo con ella. Necesito que mi padre esté presente también para que me explique de que va este juego y qué demonios pinto yo en él.

- Eso ya es más complicado Eva. No creo que nos permitan verlo.

- En ese caso no cooperaré más con los sheks. Me quedaré de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

- Eso puede ser peligroso- me dijo algo preocupado- quieres que te maten?

- Que lo hagan si quieren. Se supone que soy una pieza fundamental para este plan no? Pues bien… si yo les voy a servir a ellos, necesito algo a cambio – dije decidida.

- Puede que funcione – respondió al cabo de un rato con una sonrisa- Podemos intentar utilizar el báculo en el acuerdo. Eso nos ahorraría mucho tiempo y complicaciones en tu entrenamiento.

- Pues ya tenemos un plan entonces – le ofrecí la mano de buena gana para cerrar el pacto.- Mañana nos pondremos a ello.

- Trato hecho muñeca.

**REVIEWS! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

_CAPÍTULO 22_

**_Por desgracia ya vuelven a llegar los exámenes de la uni y voy a entrar en un periodo de enclaustramiento :( pero bueno he dejado la segunda parte de este capítulo preparado para subirlo este finde y quizás tenga tiempo de continuar escribiendo el siguiente :D así que no se desesperen!_**

**_Espero que les guste!_**

**Erik P.O.V**

_Avanzaba sin rumbo por el bosque, cansado y magullado por las ramas que iban interponiéndose en mi camino cada vez que atravesaba la maleza. Estaba perdido, no tenía ni idea de por dónde seguir mi búsqueda y aquello me aterraba. Avancé hasta que las piernas empezaron a dolerme y caí de bruces al suelo sin fuerzas para seguir. De pronto una luz apareció entre los árboles y me obligué a seguirla aunque mi cuerpo apenas respondiese. Tenía que seguir la luz, así encontraría el camino. A medida que me acercaba mi visión se iba haciendo más borrosa por el agotamiento, pero por fin llegué a un hermoso claro en el que me aguardaba una figura, que al cabo de unos segundos logré reconocer._

_- Eva…? Eva.. eres tú? – La joven no se movió ni dijo nada. Estaba inmóvil, impasible, como una estatua de mármol sin vida. _

_Intenté acercarme a ella pero la luz que emanaba de su cuerpo era tan intensa que me cegaba._

_- Eva respóndeme! Por favor…! – Mi hermana giró levemente la cabeza hacia donde yo me encontraba, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de que yo estaba allí. _

_- Erik huye de aquí! Ellos ya vienen… - Aquella no era la voz de mi hermana… o si? Había utilizado un tono tan frío e inhumano que me costaba hacerme a la idea de que pudiera haber salido de ella. _

_Ignorando su comentario seguí acercándome a pesar de la intensa luz y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca observé con horror como su habitual rostro se había convertido en una máscara de piedra sin expresión y sus hermosos ojos azules eran ahora plateados y brillantes. _

_- Qué…. Qué te han hecho Eva?- Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas. Por qué estaba así? Quién la había transformado en aquel monstruo? Le acaricié con cuidado el rostro, ahora frío como un témpano de hielo, intentando transmitirle algo de calor, pero fue en vano._

_- Huye Erik…. huye de aquí! – en esta ocasión su voz sonó como una orden o más bien, como una amenaza y, por alguna razón, le hice caso. Eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas dejando atrás a mi hermana, o lo que quedaba de ella. Ya no sentía dolor ni cansancio, solo tenía fuerzas para correr, para escapar de aquella espantosa criatura. _

_Seguí corriendo sin control hasta que fui consciente de que ya no había bosque por ningún lado. Me encontraba en una cordillera montañosa desprovista de vegetación y rodeada de ríos de lava. Mi corazón latía desbocado intentando buscar un refugio seguro en aquel lugar siniestro. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de esconderme. La luz del sol desapareció de pronto y al darme la vuelta comprobé horrorizado que un ejército de serpientes aladas se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia donde yo me encontraba, tapando la luz con sus grandes alas. Ni siquiera intenté correr. Cerré los ojos y esperé la muerte pacientemente, temblando de impotencia al no poder hacer nada para salvar la vida, dedicándole un último pensamiento a mi hermana a la que no volvería a ver jamás y a la que tampoco había podido salvar de aquel horrible destino…._

- Erik! Erik! Por dios santo despierta! – abrí los ojos estrepitosamente para descubrir a mi madre al borde de la cama mirándome con curiosidad – Qué ha pasado cariño? – dijo acariciándome la cara con ternura y secando algunas de las lágrimas que todavía quedaban en mis ojos.

- Fue una pesadilla mamá. No te preocupes… - Le mentí para intentar no preocuparla demasiado.

- Últimamente tienes muchas pesadillas.. – me dijo evaluándome con aire crítico y apartándome el pelo hacia detrás con suavidad- Lo mejor será que te levantes y desayunes algo, seguro que eso te despeja- contestó con una sonrisa cansada.

- enseguida voy mamá. Te veré después en el entrenamiento?- le pregunté para intentar cambiar de tema y alegrarla un poco.

- Claro, por mí estupendo – dicho esto se despidió y abandonó mi cuarto dejándome sumido en mis pensamientos.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero lo cierto era que llevaba unos días teniendo aquel horrible sueño y empezaba a preocuparme bastante. Sería verdad que mi hermana estaba en peligro? Que la habían transformado por completo? No lo podía saber con certeza, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que cada día que pasara con esa gente, más se distanciaría de nosotros. Christian nos había dicho que ella estaba bien… o que por lo menos no había sufrido ningún daño porque la necesitaban con vida y que, por tanto, no era necesario que nos preocupáramos excesivamente. Pero yo no podía estar tranquilo. Vivía en una constante agonía por la desaparición de Eva porque, al fin y al cabo, yo era el responsable. Si no la hubiera perdido de vista aquel día en el congreso…. si hubiese estado más pendiente, quizás mi hermana seguiría aquí conmigo, a salvo. Pero ahora debía pagar las consecuencias y empezaba a estar desquiciado.

Desayuné como todos los días desde mi llegada a Limbhad en aquel amplio comedor que tanto me gustaba. No sabía donde estaban mis padres, pero tampoco me preocupaba. Me había acostumbrado a estar solo en aquel gigantesco lugar y la soledad, que antes me parecía un castigo, ahora me parecía una bendición. Después de desayunar miré el reloj, las diez de la mañana; a pesar de que en este micro mundo siempre era de noche, mamá había sincronizado todos los relojes con los de Madrid para que pudiéramos seguir un horario concreto. A las diez y media tenía entrenamiento con ella, así que me apresuré a darme una ducha para llegar a tiempo.

(salto espacio-tiempo)

- Llegas muy puntual –me dijo mamá sonriendo desde una rama baja del sauce donde se encontraba leyendo.

- No tengo otra cosa que hacer…- le dije encogiéndome de hombros divertido- Empezamos? – sabía lo feliz que hacía a mi madre este tiempo que pasábamos juntos. No es que yo tuviera demasiado interés en la magia, lo que quería era pasar a la acción, volver a la Tierra y rescatar a Eva. Pero como de momento no tenía esa opción, por lo menos ayudaba a mi madre a olvidar el tema al menos por unas horas y además la hacía sentir orgullosa con cada progreso que hacía.

- Bueno..- comenzó diciendo- Hoy vamos a cambiar un poco la dinámica, si no te parece mal- se volvió hacia el sauce para coger el báculo que había estado apoyado sobre el tronco del árbol todo el tiempo- La curación ya la dominas, así que creo que estás listo para probar algo diferente.

- Por mí perfecto. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Quiero que aprendas a defenderte – dijo muy seria – Te enseñaré algunos ataques primero que practicaremos sin el báculo y después lo harás con ayuda de él.

- Por qué no usamos el báculo desde el principio? Así será más fácil para mí… no me cansaré tanto.

- Precisamente por eso quiero que te acostumbres a no utilizarlo. El poder del báculo aumenta nuestra fuerza, pero si no lo tuvieras contigo sería interesante que pudieras defenderte con éxito de todas formas.

Estuvimos un par de horas practicando primero con ataques muy sencillos en los que apenas necesitaba utilizar mi magia para poder hacerles frente hasta que por fin llegamos a los más complejos. Con cada hechizo de defensa me agotaba más y llegó un momento en el que me fallaron las piernas y caí al suelo de rodillas.

- ¿Quieres que paremos un rato? – me dijo mamá acercándose preocupada y colocando sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara. Al momento sentí un agradable cosquilleo en las mejillas seguido de un torrente de energía que acabó con cualquier atisbo de cansancio que hubiera sentido anteriormente.

- Cómo puede fluir tu magia con tanta fuerza después de estar horas practicando? Nunca se te agota? – A oír esto sonrió con dulzura y me ofreció la mano para que me levantara.

- Sabes… quizás tenga una explicación para eso Erik…- dijo como para sí misma dudando si seguir hablando o callarse- Espera aquí un segundo –dijo nerviosa- quiero enseñarte algo.

Me senté en una de las enormes ramas del sauce a esperar y al cabo de unos minutos escuché la voz de mi madre a lo lejos que me llamaba para que fuera a donde se encontraba. Retiré las enormes ramas del árbol para salir de aquella especie de escondite y una vez fuera se me paró el corazón al ver la criatura que me aguardaba cautelosa cerca de uno de los riachuelos que corrían por el bosquecillo donde nos encontrábamos.

- Ma..mamá? – dije asombrado.

- Puedes llamarme Lunnaris también – su voz se parecía mucho a la de mamá, pero sonaba mucho más dulce y cantarina de lo habitual.

- Pero cómo es posible? – me intenté acercar lentamente pero el bello unicornio retrocedió instintivamente así que me quedé inmóvil donde estaba.

- Habíamos acordado no contarte esta parte de la historia todavía hasta que pudieras asimilar el resto. Pero ahora ya sabes todo sobre Idhún, sobre la magia y es hora de que también conozcas la verdad sobre tus padres.

- Tu eres el último unicornio? – repetí incrédulo.

- Así es – si no fuera imposible hubiera jurado que el unicornio me estaba sonriendo- No sabes las ganas que tenía de decírtelo Erik. Lunnaris forma parte de mí desde que nací, aunque no se manifestó hasta mucho después… pero bueno, eso es otra historia. Lo importante es que ya sabes la verdad.

- Si tu eres un unicornio… se supone que Eva y yo también lo somos?

- No lo sé. Lo único que te puedo decir es que los dos habéis mostrado aptitudes para poder ser como vuestros padres o como yo.

- Como nuestros padres?

- Será mejor que volvamos al sauce, allí estaremos más cómodos y nadie nos interrumpirá. Así podré contarte la historia – No tenía intención de desobedecer a aquella magnífica criatura así que la seguí de nuevo hacia nuestro escondite y me puse cómodo mientras ella se colocaba ovillada sobre el mullido césped para comenzar su relato.

Después de que mi madre me contase toda la historia sobre Yandrak, Lunnaris y Kirtash todo cobró sentido. Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué había sentido siempre un poco de temor y, por qué no decirlo también, rechazo, por Christian a pesar de que él nunca me había tratado mal; o por qué a Eva le pasaba lo mismo con mi padre. Estaba en nuestros genes, era puro instinto. Los dragones y los sheks habían sido enemigos ancestrales y era muy difícil cambiar tantos milenios de odio y borrarlos de un plumazo.

- Cómo consiguen llevarse bien? – le pregunté al unicornio después de que acabara de hablar.

- Supongo que se han acostumbrado a vivir juntos y ya no les resulta tan duro como antes – respondió con un suspiro.

- Siempre pensé que los roces entre ellos eran por ti, por los celos, ya sabes – No me sentía muy cómodo hablando de esto con mi madre, pero ahora que había salido el tema, no quería desaprovecharlo.

- Para tu padre siempre fue más difícil. Confundía su odio con los celos, cuando realmente lo que les separaba y les hacía querer matarse el uno al otro era el instinto. Su amor por mí fue lo que les unió, era el único motivo que les empujó a llevarse bien, a convertirse en aliados. Y mucho más todavía cuando descubrimos que estaba embarazada de ti. Y bueno… míranos ahora –dijo con entusiasmo- somos una familia feliz, a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

- Supongo que sí… gracias por contarme todo esto mamá, lo necesitaba – el unicornio hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se quedó mirándome un buen rato con aquellos ojos luminosos llenos de ternura.

Al cabo de unos segundos la criatura se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba. Mi corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa cuando sentí al unicornio muy cerca de mí. Alargué la mano temblorosa y pude notar el suave pelaje y el torrente de energía que se canalizaba a través de mi mano y llegaba a todas partes de mi cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo abracé al unicornio, sintiendo sus sedosas crines y su cuerpo aterciopelado que transmitía un calor muy agradable. Aquella criatura tan fantástica era mi madre… no podía creérmelo. Mis ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas tras aquel mágico encuentro y cuando me restregué los ojos para limpiármelas me encontré de nuevo con mi madre, que sonreía enternecida y me estrechó entre sus brazos como si volviese a ser un niño pequeño.

**El capítulo era más largo pero he preferido dejarlo así para no estropear este momento tan bonito entre madre e hijo (y también porque así tengo algo que subir para la próxima semana jejeejej)**

**REVIEWs! :D:D**


End file.
